Unexpected Surprise
by Totally Lucky
Summary: Hawkmoth was defeated a while ago but they still patrolled, still held to their secret identities. One day Adrien left France after a bitter fight with Ladybug and returned six years latter for Nino's wedding only to find that Marinette had a 5 year old daughter looking exactly like his late mother...
1. Chapter 1

Adrien Agreste. Age 26. A successful international supermodel, currently changing careers to a CEO of a fashion empire. Was born and raised in Paris, had moved to the USA 6 years ago, came back for a visit. Kind, handsome, lonely. Had experienced a lot, had seen even more. Had nothing left that could surprise him anymore.

Except, maybe, this - a small, blonde girl, with emerald eyes and freckles scattered across the bridge of her nose – a splitting image of his mother Lillian Agreste, excluding, perhaps, the freckles. Adrien didn't remember his mama very well anymore - she died when he was still a tween but he spent hours staring at every single picture they had of her and knew every detail of her face, every peculiarity, every gorgeous feature, the way she smiled, the way her eyes sparkled, the way they loved. Now with his eyes wide open, Adrien observed her little copy playing with her dolls at the park but couldn't believe his eyes. Even less he could believe his ears.

Her name was Emma. Emma Dupain-Cheng, to be exact.

Six years ago, without warning, at the age of twenty Adrien had left Paris. One morning his father offered him a chance of a lifetime career move, with one catch: Pack a bag and catch a plane in two hours. Adrien agreed without arguing.

He regretted leaving his Lady behind, of course, but _that_ , maybe, for the best. They did have this huge fight last time they saw each other. She did tell him that she wished she'd never met him. He interfered with her feelings, she said, confused her, made her fall in love with him, made it impossible for her and that mysterious boy she was always pining after to be together. His Lady wept, shivered and looked absolutely miserable on his account. She was mad at Chat for that night, a single night they spent together. Adrien wished he could regret it the way she did, but he just couldn't. It was too perfect to not treasure it forever.

The duo had been celebrating her 20th birthday. He invited her to a dinner. It went so well, they had so much fun, their easy friendship slowly slipping into a dangerous territory. At the end neither could resist the romantic spell they were plunged into. Or maybe only Ladybug couldn't, because while Chat Noir had never hidden how he felt about his partner and that how he always wanted their relationship to be much more, she suddenly allowed him to go the length he could only dream of. She asked for that herself and made the first move. For the first and what seemed like for the last time because when he woke up the next day, she was gone.

Then followed the fight. A few days later when they met again Ladybug was an emotional mess. She said she had thought a lot about what had happened and admitted that she loved him but also insisted that she couldn't be with him because she loved that other boy. She claimed that it wouldn't be fair to either of them so she would rather stay alone than hurting anyone by half-loving them. Chat tried to reason with her, to say that he'd accept what she was willing to give him and it'll be more than enough but at the end, they just fought harder. Always so determined and stubborn, Ladybug told him that her mind was made up – she would rather live a miserable life than giving him only a half of her heart and always look over her shoulder for that _other_ guy. He deserved so much more, he needed someone who could love him with all their heart she said and disappeared into the night.

So when Adrien heard about the job in America next morning, he didn't think twice. To leave and let Ladybug be happy with that other man sounded like a sensible solution at the time. He didn't want to stay in the way of his Lady's happiness anymore. He'd had enough of being a problem. Because if not for him, he figured, and his dumb, stubborn attempts to win her over, she'd be free to be with that other man already. She'd be happy by now. Adrien loved Ladybug too much to continue destroying her life. His love, apparently, was just as destructive as his powers were. Maybe, there was an underlying reason he was chosen to be Chat Noir in the first place, after all. Chat Noir got his chance with Ladybug and it wasn't "it" for the girl of his dreams so he had to step down, to leave and give up his miraculous so she could be free of him, his stupidity, his foolish feelings. Without him confusing her, Ladybug would actually have a chance to be happy with that other lucky, lucky man…

He could live with that.

The truly devastating consequence, however, was he had to quit being Chat Noir. The miraculous had to stay in Paris, Plagg explained, and if Adrien left he had to give the ring to a new wielder. Adrien didn't even need to think; there were matters much bigger and more important than his desire to jump across the rooftops of Paris. Hawkmoth was gone and Adrien wasn't needed anymore. Heartbroken but determined, Adrien removed his ring and gave it back to Plagg. After the man supplied his kwami with enough Camembert to last him a month, they parted in silence. Words would've been pointless and only would've led to tears and more pain.

In a moment Plagg was gone from Adrien's life. He remained in his heart forever.

The only person he called from the airport was Nino, the only friend he kept in touch with after they finished school. Other goodbyes were either unnecessary or too painful.

And now, spending six years away, never finding peace, never forgetting his Lady, never loving anyone else, and never feeling at home anywhere, Adrien finally came back to attend his best friend's wedding. His bro was marrying his school sweetheart Alya Césaire, that crazy reporter he remembered from back in the days, the one who always chased after him and Ladybug. She wasn't that crazy now, however, she was a respected journalist with a successful career and was about to make his best friend happy. Adrien didn't plan to stay long. One week. A few days before, a few days after the wedding and he'd be back in his bachelor apartment in New York City. He'd planned to spend his visit as low-key as possible, see a few friends and avoid his father as much as possible. He didn't plan to be knocked off his rails by a carbon copy of his mother messing around in the sandbox of a local park.

This particular afternoon Adrien decided to surprise Nino. Arriving the previous day and not letting anyone know so he could sneak up on him was supposed to lift his mood and add just a bit of fun he desperately needed in his life right now. An hour ago Adrien called Nino, said he was at the New York airport, waiting for a plane and casually asked him what he was up too. The groom-to-be informed him that he was at a nearby park, doing a favor for a friend. Imagine Adrien's surprise when he arrived and startled Nino that "the favor" was two hours of babysitting Marinette's 5-year-old daughter. The same Marinette Dupain-Cheng that was so excessively shy and never fully got over her stutter around him; that girl who had always been a mystery to him; the only other girl he had ever had a crush on apart from Ladybug. A secret, tiny, minuscule crush he never let anyone know about and worked hard to get over. He had his Lady, he couldn't afford to stray away. He lost Ladybug but at least Marinette had her life all set up. That was good to know. Who knows what would've happened if Adrien let his destructive love ruin her life as well?

"… she had to go to an important meeting—" Nino's voice broke his train of thought, "—and her usual babysitter is sick. Alya couldn't do it, her parents are away and it's not like Emma would go to just anyone anyway," he added.

There was also something about this little girl's character and something about time and impossible to find… Adrien couldn't really distinguish words clearly anymore. It all mixed up in his head like white noise as he continued to just stand there, staring at a splitting image of his mother and wondering if there was something wrong with his head, or eyes, or maybe it was exhaustion, or maybe a combination of everything…

Then came the most stunning detail.

"You know, bro," Nino whispered conspiratorially. "Although Marinette won't admit it, we actually think that her father is Chat Noir."

Adrien choked on air. That statement definitely brought his attention back to Nino. Adrien quickly remembered that the said girl was around 5 years old plus 9 months of pregnancy… Adrien felt his insides froze. Six years ago, Chat Noir was him and if everything was correct, _he_ was her father… Adrien frowned in confusion. He was pretty sure that he wasn't intimate with Marinette at any point of their acquaintance. Apart from that short crush fluke, he didn't even know her very well. In fact, because of his love for Ladybug and his innate loyalty, that he wasn't sure was a benefit or liability anymore, he had never even attempted to be with anyone else, successfully causing a rumor that he wasn't into girls in the circles he lived amongst in the US.

"And how do you know that, Nino?" he asked, trying not to sound too interested.

"Well, it's not a secret anymore but you should keep it to yourself anyways, just in case." The guy smirked at him with a knowing smile. "Our sweet little Marinette used to be Ladybug up to about six years ago."

Adrien paled but Nino didn't seem to notice being too excited finally to be able to spill the beans to his bestie.

"I couldn't tell you before because Alya wanted to keep it a secret," he smiled apologetically. "And I wanted to stay in her good graces, for quite obvious reasons. But now, having her engaged to me, I think, it's a bit more safe to tell? Keep it to yourself for now, thought. If my woman would find out that I told you, she- Just don't tell her, bro, ok?"

Adrien turned to Nino. "I won't, but you have to tell me how do you know all of that."

"Well, right about the time you were gone—" Nino started, "—in a matter of a few weeks we had a new Chat Noir. You could tell right away he was a newbie - a brown-haired teenager with no sick skills yet and quite serious, at that. Nothing like the cool dude we had before. A couple of days later," Nino sighed. "Our old Ladybug suddenly swung by Alya's apartment and told her that she had to give up being Ladybug to a new girl due to some complications and because there was a new, younger Chat Noir so he needed a new, younger Ladybug. Before that, however, she wanted to let Alya know who she was and to apologize. Alya freaked out at first but when Marinette appeared in Ladybug's place she understood what she meant."

Nino paused for a moment. He crossed his arms on his chest looking at the small girl currently climbing into a swing. "Then," he said in a much quieter voice. "Marinette took off her earrings and gave them to a small, red creature she called Tikki. They cried for like an hour or two and it left. Ever since that evening Marinette was a regular woman again and later we found out that her so-called 'complications' were her pregnancy."

Nino paused again. This time Adrien looked at his face surprised to found a range of emotions there. It was obvious Nino cared for Marinette. The mix of warmth and sadness when he looked at her daughter spoke volumes.

"She went through so much, man," Nino whispered a spike of anger spiking in his eyes. "That bastard… Left her alone and miserable…"

"Anyway," he sighed and turned to look at Adrien after a moment of composing himself back to his cheerful self. "We all helped her as much as we could and here we are. Emma is like our shared daughter and Marinette landed an awesome job so she is back on her feet."

"Did _she_ tell you Emma's father was Chat Noir?" Adrien asked. As much as he needed to think this through he couldn't. His mind was just frazzled and confused with all the questions and doubts flooding him for that now. He was a father? To a five-year-old girl? He left his Lady pregnant and alone? _Where_ was that other man? Was he so low that he didn't want to care for someone else's child? _Why_ had no one tried to contact him? He would've jumped into the first plane right away-

"Nah," Nino interrupted his thoughts again. "No matter how hard we tried to make Marinette name the father she refused. The closest Alya got from her sounded something like 'I don't know who he is, I wish I knew but I don't'. But when Emma was born we all just knew. I mean, man, _can_ you look at her – blond hair, green eyes, she even likes horrible puns at her 5 years – and deny it? How couldn't she be Chat Noir's daughter? No offense, bro." A small smirk suddenly played on Nino's lips. "But I even considered you as a possibility because, you know, Marinette had a huge crush on you for like forever. Had to give it up after Alya told me that Marinette hasn't seen you in like ages."

By this point, Adrien's head was not only throbbing but also spinning. That little bit about Marinette having had a crush on him was, maybe, just a little bit too much. He had to sit down.

"Hey, are you alright?" Nino eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah," Adrien murmured in return. "Just a bit tired. Jetlag, long flight, time changes. You know?"

"Ok," Nino frowned and motioned to a nearby bench. "Wanna sit?"

"Sure." Adrien followed his friend and sat down. For the few next minutes, watching his newfound daughter and completely blanking Nino's chatter out, all he could do was to wonder what he was going to do. Did he need to do anything? Nino said Marinette was finally feeling fine again. Did he want to wreck her life again? And how did he feel about Ladybug being Marinette? True, he had a crush on his shy, cute, stuttering classmate but he never got to know her very well. Was her Ladybug persona her true character? Why hadn't he recognized her?

Adrien closed his eyes, trying to remember. Everyone seemed to love Marinette back in school, some even adored her. He remembered that he respected her a lot for her designs and her bravery but he never really gotten to know her because she always seemed to freeze around him, leaving him to believe that she simply didn't like him, thus giving him even more motivation for squishing that damned crush before it had a chance to develop any further. Graduation and separate colleges certainly helped.

Now Nino revealed that Marinette didn't hate him at all. Quite the contrary she more than liked him and if she really was his Ladybug that meant _he_ was that mysterious boy she wanted to be with. And _that_ meant that when he removed himself from the equation so she could be happy with that other boy, he actually left her alone and with "the consequences" of that one night. He was that…

Adrien got up and walked straight up to the small girl. He crouched beside her.

"Hello, Emma," he smiled. "My name is Adrien. How are you?"

The girl looked at him from head to toe suspiciously and suddenly smirked. "I don't speak with strangers," she said. "My mama told me not to. And don't even think—" she pouted, "—that if you give me a candy I'll follow you to your car so you can kidnap me! My mama will find you and kick your butt! Got it?"

Satisfied with herself, little Emma turned around and went on to play with her dolls leaving a little more than stunned Adrien behind.

Appearing out of nowhere, Nino chuckled having observed the whole situation. "She is Chat's daughter, I tell you. Just as fiery and feisty, isn't she?"

 _More like her mother_ , Adrien thought.

"Wait till you try to put her down to bed," Nino continued.

Adrien looked at him with an obvious interest. "What happens then?"

"She jumps around for an hour fighting akumas," Nino smiled fondly as Adrien's heart stung. His friend was obviously here to put his - _Adrien's_ \- child to bed. He wasn't. "Then she sneaks out of her room and tries to climb to the roof. Marinette even had to block all exits at her house." Nino's face abruptly downcast. "But that is more sad than funny, though."

"Why is that?" Adrien asked.

"Emma always says that she is looking for her daddy and for some reason, she thinks he will wait for her on a roof."

* * *

 _Please note: English is a strange and wonderful language where many words have multiple meanings and slang can change depending on your country of origin. It is my third language so while I will do my very best, there may be mistakes made along the way. If you notice any miscommunications or incorrect word usage, help a girl out._


	2. Chapter 2

Still a bit shocked and dumbfounded, Adrien couldn't take his eyes off little Emma. _His_ little Emma was playing a few meters away and completely ignoring everything around her, including her star-struck, newfound father whose heart was quickly filling up with something he had never experienced before. He couldn't look away - the sight was truly mesmerizing. In a matter of ten minutes the girl climbed the playground set a few times, built something remotely resembling a castle from sand and managed to squeeze in a serious talk with her dolls, all while exhibiting an impressive range of emotions on her adorable face. Watching Emma, realizing that she was a part of him, a person he helped to create, the fruit of his love, was still a bit surreal for Adrien. So startling and unbelievable that he didn't even notice as a small smile started to play on his lips.

It was probably just his imagination but Adrien could already see the resemblance, past the obvious physical features, not only to him but to his Lady as well. Little Emma had so much fire and fervor in her, just a right amount of sass and impressive pouting skills. She rolled her eyes like Ladybug used to. She punned like Chat Noir. His sense of humor, Adrien noted. Definitely his. It made him proud. There were just so much life and light pouring out of this little person he couldn't help but grin, something he hadn't done in years. Emma was someone Adrien ceased to be when he left Paris all those years ago. His spark and vigor had long burned down by now, replaced by an overbearing sadness and emptiness, a void nothing and no one could fill for years, the hollowness that was now rapidly shrinking because, standing there, looking at this little girl, Adrien couldn't help but wonder what if. What if there was still a chance for him? A chance to live his life to it's fullest, to love and be loved and to do something worthy at last. A chance to be the father he never had.

Being completely submerged into his thoughts observing little Mlle. Feisty, Adrien didn't notice a small red car pulling up in a parking lot behind him. Nino, however, perked up at the sight of a petite woman coming over to them a minute later.

"Hey, Nino!" she greeted still some distance away. "Thank you so much for doing this for me. I really appreciate it."

Adrien stilled at the sound of the painfully familiar voice, his heart plummeting inside his chest. How did he never notice that Marinette had Ladybug's voice?

He slowly turned around.

How? Just how in the world had he never seen the obvious before?

Marinette was a little older and didn't wear her superhero suit anymore but he could suddenly see his Ladybug so clearly. She was absolutely gorgeous. A petite frame, but a huge measure of confidence. Shyness and nervousness were gone, giving way to determination, elegance and grace to shine through. Her midnight hair was down, cut just above her shoulder. She wore a simple yet stylish dress that highlighted just the right features of her figure. A few simple accessories completed the look.

Adrien stalled. If he could describe Marinette in one word right now it would certainly be exquisite. Gorgeously, dreamingly, wonderfully, beautifully exquisite. A light blush were treacherously covering his cheeks as a realization that the six years he was away did nothing to lessen his feelings hit Adrien hard. He still loved this woman with all of his heart and now, knowing that she was Marinette, a cute girl he used to have a crush on, he loved her even more.

"Mama! I've missed you so much!" A cheerful shout interrupted his stare and thoughts.

"I've missed you even more, my little kitten." Marinette caught the running Emma on the move and, taking the girl into a tight embrace, placed a tender kiss on her nose. Emma laughed and pouted a bit but instead of pulling away as Adrien thought she would, she leaned closer and rubbed her nose against Marinette's pulling a giggle out her as well.

"Thanks again, Nino. I don't know what I would do without your help," Marinette said standing up with Emma still settled in her arms.

"Don't worry, Marinette," Nino replied. "You know very well that I enjoy spending time with her. By the way—" he motioned into Adrien's direction, "—we have a surprise guest."

Standing silently aside until this point, Adrien gulped. Despite the overwhelming range of emotions and thoughts running through his mind, the moment Marinette's eyes met his, only one question consumed his whole being – would she? Would she consider him worthy enough of a second chance after what he did to her? Would she ever consider forgiving him? Would she let him be a part if not hers than of Emma's life? Was it too much to hope for? Was it too soon to ask? Was it too early to even consider?

A lot could have changed in those six years. A lot had, probably, changed but fifteen minutes with Emma, not even five with Marinette and he was prepared to beg for forgiveness and to explain everything right there and then.

"Adrien?" Marinette seemed surprised. "I thought you weren't coming back for another day or two."

"Well," Adrien smiled weakly. "I wanted to surprise Nino, so here I am."

He couldn't find the right words to say. He couldn't pull his eyes away either so for the next few moments the pair just stood there staring at each other, blushing for no reason, nervous sparks flickering in each other's eyes, millions of questions in Adrien's… hundreds in Marinette's…

"Mama," a sulking voice interrupted the duo's silent conversation. "He wanted to lure me in his car with a candy and kidnap me so he can demand all of your cookies from you!"

His eyes widening in a surprise and quite perplexed by the accusations, Adrien looked helplessly at Marinette, trying to figure out at the same time how to defend himself against this "little, _devious_ it seemed, kitten". There must have been something on his face because Marinette stopped narrowing her eyes at Emma and broke out in a fit of giggles as soon as she glanced at him.

"I think someone's pants are on fire, sweetie." She bumped her child's nose. "What did I tell you about lying?"

"But he did want to steal me, mama," Emma pouted. "Asked me my name and smiled nicely, just as you warned me about the strangers. Like this." Emma's lips split in a wide grin.

"She had a few rather impressive word choices to scare him away," Nino added with a smirk. "I don't think she even needed me here to protect her."

"Oh, no," Marinette gasped and turned to Adrien. "She wasn't rude, was she?"

"No, not at all," Adrien smiled. "Just a bit intimidating."

"Emma, apologize now." Marinette put the pouting child to the ground. "You can't be rude to people, no matter how much you think they want to steal you."

"I'm sorry," the girl almost whispered after a few silent minutes and a losing staring battle with her mother. "I'll try to be polite next time."

"All is forgiven," Adrien crouched down in front of the little girl. "My name is Adrien," he said and offered her his hand. The girl eyed him suspiciously for a moment but after obtaining a nod from Marinette stretched her hand as well. "I am Emma."

Shaking lightly her little palm, Adrien smiled again. "Now, we are not strangers anymore. It's nice to meet you, Emma."

"Nice to meet you too, M. Kidnapper," the girl tried to pout but mischievous, barely there smile was still visible.

"Emma!" Marinette frowned. "You know what? Go into the car while I say goodbye to uncle Nino. And—" she leaned closer and looked straight into her eyes, "— _do not_ touch what is laying at the back seat. You didn't deserve it today-"

The girl squealed happily before Marinette could finish her sentence and, throwing a quick "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you", ran off.

"I'm so sorry, Adrien," her mama said as soon as the car's door shut behind the girl. "Emma has a wild imagination sometimes. Don't take her too seriously most of the time and you should be fine."

 _A wild imagination just like her father's when he was younger_ , thought Adrien.

"She is adorable, Marinette," he said out loud. "I am very happy to finally meet her."

 _Despite everyone keeping her a secret from me for some reason,_ he mentally frowned. _Why?_

A very Chat-like grin appearing on Adrien's face for a moment stopped Marinette in her tracks. Shaking off a light shiver suddenly running down her skin, Marinette paused. Must be just her imagination… or that wishful thinking she hadn't been able to put an end to for all those years.

"It's nice to see you again, Adrien, but, unfortunately, I have to run," she turned back to Nino. "Say Hi to Alya for me and I'll see you both on Friday, right? Dress rehearsal?"

"Yup! See you then, Marinette!" Nino smirked, eyeing Adrien with an unconcealed satisfaction. The minute she pulled out of the driveway he placed his arm on Adrien's shoulder, purposely not mentioning the fact that the latter was still staring in the direction the small, red car left and whispered: "She is still single, you know. And—" he leaned closer to Adrien's ear, "—a very impressive catch, by the way. A successful career, that adorable kid, her own house and don't forget her amazing cooking skills. Mmmmmm…. Makes me wonder, though," he frowned a bit. " _Why_ is she still single? But, dude," he lightly punched Adrien in the shoulder a moment later. "That doesn't matter right now cause it only plays in your favor." Nino wiggled his brows, not even bothering to suppress a wide grin on his lips. "You've got a real chance, man."

Adrien stirred up, furiously blushing by this point. _Strange,_ he thought. He hadn't felt like that in a long time. Ever since he left Paris the pinkish tint of his cheeks became an alien concept and now Marinette made him blush twice in a matter of minutes.

"I have no idea what are you talking about," he murmured and shoving his hands in the pockets finally took his eyes off the horizon.

"Whatever you say, man," his friend grinned even wider. "But I'm just saying that if you like what you see, you should act before it's too late. Because to me, it looks like Marinette hasn't quite gotten over her high school crush on you, Agreste. And—" he patted Adrien's shoulder, "—by the look of you, it would seem that you've just developed one for her as well. So think about it while it's not too late. Plus," Nino stretched. "There is a bonus in Emma. She could easily pass as your own. She does resemble you a lot, man," he paused for a few second before plastering that grin back on his face and playfully wiggling his eyebrows. "Anything you want to share?"

Adrien only glared back. "Since when did you become so straightforward?"

"Ever since I started to hang out with Alya, bro," Nino's eyes instantly filled with a love sick, dreamy look. "My gorgeous woman is right in one thing – life is too short to hold back on something you really want. If you want something, go and at least try to get it or you will regret it later. Give it a thought, Adrien."

It took all that she had in her to block out the flood of emotions and memories that the unexpected meeting with Adrien brought back. Marinette started the car and drove away. The further, the better. She didn't need this right now. She couldn't afford to deal with that avalanche. She wouldn't handle to relive another heartbreak again. Not now, not ever. Her child was now her top priority. The need to get Emma home without an accident through all the traffic of Parisian roads was far more important than her school crush and her growing desire to hide somewhere and either blush and scream because, man, he was still so gorgeous, or cry in pain, because she didn't realize just how strong her feelings for him still were.

Marinette sighed and stopped at the red light. A couple of years ago when she was looking for a new place to live, she moved to suburbs for Emma's sake. Fresh air and more space for her baby outweighed the convenience of a short commute. In addition, Marinette didn't really want to spend too much time in the city that held some of her most painful memories, memories of two boys, to be more precise. The one, whom she still loved ever since he gave her his umbrella on that rainy day but who was always so out of her reach and barely acknowledged her existence back in school. And another, who she fell for so suddenly and hard, whom she chose to be with after much of deliberation and to whom she gave her first kiss and herself. That same boy who left her after their first serious fight. She wasn't blameless in the slightest but he, it seemed, didn't even want to try fighting for her. He simply left when she snapped but him she still loved as well.

Red changed to green and her car slowly drove back onto the streets. Yes, Ladybug said all those horrible things to Chat Noir that day, but it's hard to fully blame a confused and emotional girl who just had her life's dreams go down the drain. When she decided to be with Chat, Marinette thought she was so certain and confident that it was the right decision. That adorable dork behind the mask was the man for her. But as soon as the girl acted upon her decision the guilt kicked in. Her sun-filled dreams to be with Adrien following her ever since she was 14 years old popped back into her head accusing her of choosing Chat Noir whom she pushed away for years, for not faithfully waiting for her first love, for giving up on Adrien. She fought it for days but exhausted from the constant emotional struggle Ladybug dumped all of her feelings on her partner that evening in a spur of the moment.

Some of those things were not worded even remotely correctly, to say the least.

They fought. He left. Marinette decided to take some time to cool off and finally sort out her thoughts. Only after that, she decided, should she go back to Chat Noir and beg him for forgiveness. Only after she would be certain in her feelings so similar accidents could be prevented in the future. It took her only a few days but once they passed, all the girl wanted to do was to find him, press close to his chest and whisper just how sorry she was, just how much she loved him and just how hard she wanted to make their relationship work. She decided that the truth would be the best route for them. Ladybug would tell Chat everything he didn't know about her yet – her pathetic and embarrassing at this point crush on Adrien and her real name. The masks would come off to give them a chance to work on this together. _They would succeed,_ Marinette believed. Adrien wasn't in her life for a long time already and with Chat by her side she would probably forget him soon anyways.

The only problem was – she couldn't find him anymore. Ladybug spent weeks searching for Chat Noir, jumping from roof to roof, expecting to see him around the next corner but gradually losing hope. Chat never came, not even to help her with those small crimes they helped to deal with since Hawkmoth's defeat. Soon Marinette realized that she was pregnant and in a matter of days some new teenage boy in a Chat Noir's suit told her that Plagg wanted to let her know that her partner left Paris a few months ago. That evening, with a heartbroken face, Tikki told her that she also had to give up her miraculous to a new Ladybug. She said those were the rules they had to follow and considering Marinette's condition it was also the right choice to make. It would be for the better.

Marinette asked Tikki for only one more night. She needed to come clean with Alya because ever since their school days there was no one closer to the girl than her dear, Ladybug-obsessed journalist and having been forced to lie to her all this time Marinette wanted nothing more than to drop this weight off her chest. That evening Ladybug swung by Alya's apartment and detransformed. Many tears, hugs, explanations and apologies later Marinette gave her miraculous back to Tikki. They couldn't let each other go for quite some time but at the end the kwami had to fly away and Marinette start to plan her new life, the life with her baby, the baby she'd never hesitated to keep, the baby she would pour all of her love into, a part of the man she loved, a part of the man she still loved all those years later.

And now there was Adrien. She knew he was coming but it still took her by surprise anyway. She didn't expect him to still be this handsome, this sweet, kind and this dreamy. Gosh, it hit her the second she saw him. She still loved him. Marinette thought that wasn't the case anymore. She still blushed when he looked her straight into her eyes. Unexpected. His voice still made her heart beat rapidly and tighten. She didn't anticipate that. What's even worse she thought he looked so much as Chat Noir would've looked at this age. Marinette stopped herself before she could even imagine him being Chat. What good would it be if she did? He wasn't him. He was way too different. She was also not so lucky.

The good news was she didn't stutter around him anymore. She grew out of it. She had to. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a respected designer now and aces of communication were at the top of the list of her qualifications.

Marinette was also wiser now.

She perfectly realized that even if she was still in love with Adrien and even if he, against all possibilities, might like her back some day, it wasn't as easy as it sounded.

Would he really take her with someone else's child? Sure, Emma was adorable and Adrien was extremely kind to actually do it but what sort of reputation would that bring to the Agreste family? His father, a very conservative in those matters man, a world-famous fashion mogul who didn't need a scandal attached to his name and simply her employer, would never approve of Adrien having a relationship with a single mother who didn't even know the name of her child's father. Marinette couldn't afford to even imagine the existence of the possibility if she wanted to keep her job and her sanity. She had Emma to take care of now.

The woman turned the light off and slipped under her comforter, curling up on herself and covering even her head. Some sleep sounded nice right now... _if_ it would even happen this night.

First thing in the morning Adrien found himself standing outside of Gabriel's office. There wasn't any particular reason nor had he any strong desire to be here but since his father was impossible to catch at the mansion anymore the man decided to come by, say hello and see his only parent in person. It was the polite and right thing to do. Once he arrived, however, the secretary asked him to wait a little since there was already someone else in there. So Adrien waited, pacing the room impatiently.

Years of separation aided by Adrien's realizations that his childhood wasn't normal in any sense didn't do well for their relationship. Estranged more than ever and coming here more out of politeness, Adrien just wanted to get it over with and be free to do what really mattered right now, specifically, try to make sense of the information he received yesterday from Nino - Marinette was now a successful designer at his father's company, she had Emma, his daughter (though, she seem to not know that), she also was Ladybug and he still loved her.

Adrien stopped. He still loved her but _did she love him_? Frustrated, he started to lightly massage his temples. This was too much too soon too suddenly. Everything was too uncertain, too chaotic. And just _how,_ in the world, was he supposed to fix this mess? Only one thing was undeniable – they needed to talk. He needed to confess.

A moment later the door behind him opened rapidly, almost hitting him in the back. Adrien quickly stepped away and turned around, nearly crashing into Marinette. She gasped, lifting her big blue eyes at him but regained her grace and posture almost immediately. A light blush and a quiet babbling slipping from her lips, sounding a lot like "Good morning", and the one he loved left the room in a hurry, clutching a few overstuffed folders to her chest. Adrien stared after her until Nathalie interrupted him.

"M. Agreste will see you now, Adrien."

Stepping into the room, Adrien noticed with a sad, barely there and almost ironic smile that his father was still just as unapproachable to him as ever. Same strict posture, serious look in his eyes and not a single string of desire to spare him even a few minutes willingly. Gabriel, it seemed, had frozen in time. He did look a little older but that was about the single change visible. His speech remained just as harsh, dry and short as he was used to in times of his childhood. That no-nonsense attitude was still present. The subjects for conversations were just as absent. Their talk was, unsurprisingly, just as small and tense as ever, ending with Gabriel asking when Adrien was going back to the States.

"I have a ticket booked in a week, Father, but I might stick a little longer," Adrien answered.

"I, personally, don't see a reason for that—" Gabriel replied coldly, "—but suit yourself, Adrien. You are an adult now and, I hope, a responsible one. You may go now." The man went back to the work he was doing before Adrien walked in. "I have too much work and too few reliable people to do it."

Not surprised at the slightest at his cold dismissal Adrien stood up and left without a word. The first thing he did when the office's door closed behind him was to find out where he could find Mlle. Dupain-Cheng. The first thing he heard when he reached the place was Marinette's disappointed voice through a slightly open door. The first thing he saw, peeking in through the opening, was a small blond girl standing at the table, looking guiltily at her feet, hiding a pair of scissors behind her back.

"I told you not to touch anything on my table, Emma." Marinette was kneeling besides her, holding a bunch of cut-up papers in her hands. "Was that so hard to do for just fifteen minutes I was away? What am I supposed to do now?"

"I'm sorry, mommy." The girl wiped away a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Instantly Adrien held his breath, his heart tightening in anticipation, his own childhood incidents surfacing rapidly in his mind.

 _She's just a small kid,_ his mind screamed. _She did it innocently_ , his thoughts repeated. _He should be punished,_ his father's voice echoed in his memory. _He should learn to take responsibility for his actions as soon as possible._

From Adrien's experience, being in trouble, no matter how small or big the damage was, didn't bring anything good. Ever. Looking at Emma crying and fidgeting with her hands in front of distressed Marinette, the scissors long dropped to the floor and forgotten, woke up his fears again. His whole being screamed to go in and protect his little girl but he couldn't move an inch. It wasn't his place. He knew that.

Maybe, Adrien thought suddenly, if he would just walk in and distract Marinette a little, Emma's punishment wouldn't be too severe? He promptly raised his hand and was about to knock when the scene forced him to stop. In a split second Marinette pulled Emma gently into her arms and pressed her closer, tears streaming down both of their faces.

"Come here, kitten," she whispered softly. "Don't worry about it. It's not a huge problem, anyway. We'll find a way to fix this, ok?" She gently petted Emma's hair and wiped away a few remaining tears. "Don't cry, sweetie. I am at fault here too, you know. I should've not left these papers where you could easily find them. Don't cry, Emma." She pulled away a little and placed a gentle kiss on the little nose. "Mama still loves you no matter what."

Adrien froze. That… _that_ was so different from anything that he'd ever experienced as a child. His eyes filled with moisture at a simple realization. How _amazing_ was she? How perfect… How much of an _idiot_ was he for giving up on such a great girl all those years back?

He finally knocked. "May I come in?"

Marinette raised her eyes and stiffened. Her cheeks covered a pinkish tint as she replied: "Yes. Of course, come in." Standing up and letting Emma go, she hastily tried to wipe away her tears undetected from an unexpected guest, successfully failing in the process.

"I'm so sorry about this, Adrien," she apologized. "We didn't realize you were here."

"That's alright," he smiled. "I should've probably waited for a better moment, though?"

"No, it's fine," Marinette assured him with a small smile of her own. A small, adorable smile on her lips. "How can I help you?"

"Marinette," suddenly sounded behind his back. Adrien turned around to found one of his father's employees peaking in. "The boss asked for those final sketches again. What should I tell him?"

"Um," Marinette paused, looking desperately at the papers Emma cut up a few minutes earlier. "I will bring them in a few hours?"

"Cool," the girl replied and shut the door.

"I'm sorry, Adrie—"

"Hey, Marinette? We need you at the fabric department a.s.a.p," sounded from the door again. Turning around Adrien saw another of his father's employees. This time there stood a young man. "They've been waiting for you for twenty minutes already," he added.

"Just a sec," Marinette nodded and looked back at Adrien.

"Mommy, can I color this?"

Marinette closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Fine," she whispered barely audible. "Everything will be fine. I just need to do one thing at a time."

"I'll be right there," she told the man at the door and turned to Emma. " You can't touch those but I'll give you a few blank pages to draw on. Go sit at the desk and be quiet."

"I think, I'd better go," Adrien smiled softly when she looked back at him. "Bad time for a chat."

"I'm really sorry, Adr-"

"Mama!" Emma's voice filled the room again. "Can I play with this?"

Another knock on the door and one more peaking into the room employee seem to put Marinette in a state of despair. Clenching fists by her sides and biting hard into her lower lip, she was visibly trying really hard to keep herself in check and not to scream at the full force of her lungs. After a couple of deep breaths, she sent the girl on her way letting her know that she'd be right there and that Thomas already told her that she was needed at the fabric department a minute ago.

"I'm really, really sorry, Adrien." She turned back to him again. "But I have a huge project due by the end of the day and with all the last minute tweaks in addition to Emma's setting me back a couple of hours I really can't spare a minute right now." Her eyes shifted into the girl's direction but despite all the stress and chaos, they were full only of warmth and love. "I usually don't bring her with me but today was an emergency," she explained. "Our babysitter got sick. Alya and Nino can't watch her all the time for me, especially with the wedding and all of the last minute preparations these days. My parents are away on their annual vacation right now and Emma," she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Emma is so stubborn sometimes that she refuses to go to a different babysitter or _anywhere_ else for that matter. I tried to force her a couple of times but every time she caused so much trouble I was pulled from the work to pick her up immediately. Bringing her here—" Marinette look anxiously at the remnants of her documentation before glancing at the clock on a wall, "—seemed as the best option in the morning but I am not so sure about it anymore."

"Mama!" Emma called again. Marinette sighed and turn to face the girl. Her face paled.

"Emma, no!" She almost cried and moved quickly to snatch a folder out of Emma's arms. "I told you not to touch anything. How am I supposed to leave you here alone again and not expect another disaster?"

His next words Adrien didn't expect himself but once they were out he desperately hoped Marinette wouldn't refuse.

"I can watch her while you go to the fabric department if you want."

"Oh, no. No, Adrien," she mumbled right away. "I can't bother you with my problems and even if I agree, Emma won't stay with you. She doesn't trust people easily and you she doesn't know well enough yet. But thank you for the offer." Her lips quivered in a ghost of a smile.

"Come on," Adrien smiled. "I'll just sit in the corner and watch so she doesn't spoil anything else. I'll go away right after you'll come back. I have nothing important to do today so I can spare Emma a few minutes."

"That's not a few minutes, Adrien," Marinette sighed. "That's half an hour at least. They won't let me out until everything is settled."

"Then half an hour it is," Adrien replied and seeing that wavering but still uncertain look on her face quickly added: "And don't worry about it bothering me or being too much. I owe you a lot from back in the day. Plus, you can always repay me back by getting a coffee with me some day."

He didn't wonder about the reason Marinette's cheeks glowed pretty shade of pink as she looked at him almost shocked but it certainly was a good look on her. A moment later she snapped her eyes to a side, eyeing that clock again. Her anxiousness grew and she asked quietly: "Are you sure it's ok?"

"Yup," Adrien nodded. "We'll be just quietly sitting in here while you are doing your job. So you go, make us proud, and don't worry about anything."

"Ok," Marinette barely exhaled. Her cheeks flamed even more as she went back to the desk. "Emma," she crouched by the girl's side. "I'll go out for a few minutes. Uncle Adrien will stay with you so you be a good girl and listen to him. Alright? No going outside and no being rude. Do you understand, Emma?"

"You're leaving me with M. Kidnapper?" The girl asked in surprise.

"His name is uncle Adrien and he is not going to kidnap you, Emma," Marinette corrected. "He'll just stay with you a little here in this room and I'll be back soon. Ok?"

"Ok," the girl agreed and went back to scribbling on the piece of paper in front of her without any further fuss much to Marinette's surprise. Well, that was unexpectedly easy.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Marinette called as she was practically running out of the door. "Thank you so much, Adrien."

"No problem," she heard him say before closing the door and quickly heading to that damned fabric department. This was not an easy day already. Final days of any project wasn't easy. Finishing a major collection was the worst of all. Bringing Emma along was a necessary evil today. Adding Adrien to the mix was the worst thing possible but she didn't really had a choice. Either that or failing the project and possibly losing her job. _That_ she couldn't afford.

Forty minutes later, all details and questions settled, Marinette nervously stepped back into her office. The scene before her eyes was picture worthy yet heartbreaking. Sitting on the floor, both Adrien and Emma were furiously fighting with paper cut out dolls. Marinette stopped. She had rarely saw Emma so ecstatic. She was a happy child overall but the way her eyes shone, the width her smile stretched and the range of her gestures, as she watched Adrien with unhidden awe, were surfacing only on special occasions.

"Surrender, Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Adrien proclaimed in the serious voice, raising what seemed to be a cutout Hawkmoth's drawing. "I want your Miraculous and your amazing ability to pun!"

"Nevaaaar!" Emma cried and shook one of her dolls. "We are a mew-velous team and you'll nevaaar win!"

"But if I won't I will cry," Adrien answered and grimaced so impressive even Marinette couldn't hold back a giggle.

"Mama!" Emma jumped to her feet finally noticing her. "Look what we did!"

The girl ran up close carrying two paper dolls of Chat Noir and Ladybug in her hands. _Her_ , Marinette's, blond, green-eyed Chat Noir, not the other boy they had now and _her,_ Marinette's, image of Ladybug with dark hair tied in pigtails and sky-blue eyes, not the current one.

"Uncle Adrien drew them for me," the girl continued to cheerfully babble. "He is _so_ cool and such a good drawer, mama. And did you know he knows a lot of stories! And he is funny-"

Marinette looked at Adrien with amazement in her eyes. No one was ever able to get Emma to like them so fast. So fast _and_ so much. He shyly smiled back at her and stood up.

"Can he stay, mama?" Emma's request caught Marinette's attention amidst the flood of "Uncle Adrien" compliments.

"No. Absolutely no, Emma," she answered right away. "I'm sure uncle Adrien has a lot much more important things to do today then to babysit you."

"Please, mama, please," the girl continued to beg. She knew her puppy eyes didn't work on Marinette but that didn't stop her from using them. After all, Marinette wasn't the only person in the room.

"Emma-"

"Mommy, please. I'll be super good-"

"Emma, this is out of the question," Marinette crouched down and taking her hands into her looked her into the eyes. "Uncle Adrien is very busy. He can't stay."

"Please?" Emma's little lips started to quiver and eyes filled with tears, as she looked up not at her mama's eyes but the other ones in the room. "Please?"

"Actually." Adrien finally gave up, his words a bit hesitant. "I can stay if you want. The only thing I had planned for today was a lunch with Nino and Alya but that can wait and you do need help. So-"

"No, Adrien," Marinette protested standing up. "I'm really thankful but I can't accept this-"

"Marinette." The door opened and in peaked the first girl. "The boss is asking _again_."

"In two hours, Maerynn," the woman almost seethed through her teeth. "I told you the first time."

"Ok. Geez," the intruder frowned. "Just doing my work. Don't get all riled up."

"We'll be in that corner," Adrien whispered and followed Emma who was already tugging him by the hand, spotting a winner's smile on her lips.

"Adri-"

"It's not a big deal, Marinette," he called. "Make it two coffee dates and we'll be even."

"D- ddat- tes?" Marinette stuttered, unsuccessfully trying to suppress yet another blush. Not a good habit to return in not a good time.

"Um," Adrien stalled. "A friend catching up with a friend kind of outings?"

"Ok," she finally replied a few moments later watching the duo getting right back to their banter. What was with her? Why couldn't she refuse him? Why couldn't she make him go? He seemed to be willing to leave. Then _what_ happened every time for Adrien to still be remaining in the same room as her? _How_ did she ended up owning him two coffee dates… eh… two a-friend-catching-up-with-a-friend outings in less than an hour? Not that she minded deep down…

"Thanks. I really appreciate it," she mumbled and went to her desk. Half an hour later Marinette wished she'd insisted that Adrien left the minute he stepped into her office the first time. Better yet, she should've locked the door before he even entered. True, it was technically easier with Emma not bothering her but the pair's non-stop giggles and muffled laughs, silly voices and dramatic conversations were kind of distracting, not to mention the sight of Adrien playing on the floor with her child was too attractive to miss out on. Marinette just couldn't keep herself from constantly glancing over, completely losing her concentration and ability to work fast. A few times she caught him looking back didn't help either.

"Do you have any candy?" she heard Emma ask.

"No," Adrien replied. "But I have mints. Do you like mints?"

"Is that those green little thingies?"

"Yes," Adrien laughed and pulled a small container out of his pocket. "Here, want one?"

"Ewww." Emma frowned. "They are spicy. How can you it them?"

"I like spicy food," Adrien teased, popping one in his mouth. "Try them. They are not so bad."

"They are green." Emma wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I don't like green candies. I like pink ones."

"I'm sorry," Adrien smiled apologetically. "I'll bring you pink candies next time."

"Can we go get them now?" she asked all of the sudden.

"I don't-" he started to protest but Emma was already by Marinette's desk.

"Mama, can we go buy some candies?" she asked. "Please, please, please, pleeeeaseeee."

"Emma." Marinette sighed. "You already made uncle Adrien play with you all of this time. You are not forcing him to take you out for a treat."

"But, mama!"

"Emma-"

"Hey," Adrien interrupted softly. "If you don't mind I can take her out for a bit." He walked closer with the most sincere expression Marinette had ever seen. "We can go to Le Jardin des Tuileries. It's not that far and then we can have a lunch with Alya and Nino."

"Adrien-"

"Just think about it, Marinette," Adrien reasoned. "You really need to concentrate right now and I doubt that we are helping you much here. Plus I, _honestly_ , have nothing else to do. It'll just have a good, relaxing day with Emma."

 _He is right_ , Marinette thought. _I really need Emma, no, both of them, out of this office right now because there is no possible way I'll do anything let alone finish this if they stay_. On one hand, Emma would be much better off visiting the park and having fun then being cooped up in the office with her stressed out mother. But… but it was so weird to have Adrien Agreste play a babysitter to her daughter. A bit cruel, maybe also, to let Emma and Adrien bond only to have him leave her in a week. No. Marinette couldn't let that happen. She was about to refuse but just before her lips opened Emma came to stand by Adrien and took him by his hand. That stalled her.

"I'll bring her back as soon as you will tell me—" Adrien continued to convince her, enjoying the feeling of a small palm in his hand. It was selfish, he knew, but he didn't want to let her go yet. If he could have just a few more hours… "—and I will send you reports every hour so you'll know where we are and what we are doing."

"Adri-"

"It's either that or we are playing here," he shrugged. "I just thought that walking around outside is a lot more comfortable and fun than sitting on a hard floor."

When Marinette didn't respond right away, clearly tempted by the prospect Emma's eyes brightened. She knew her mother too well to grasp that deal was as good as sealed. Just one last push.

"Please, mama," she begged. "Let M. Kidnapper steal me away just for today."

"You are _not_ calling him M. Kidnapper, Emma," Marinette corrected. "He isn't kidnapping you."

"Borrowing?" the girl asked, grinning from ear to ear. Marinette didn't refuse this time. The battle was as good as won.

Marinette paused, stalling under the gazes of two similar if not identical green, begging eyes. The moment she glanced at that clock and her mind calculated just how far behind she was, Marinette gave in. She wouldn't do any work with those two around anyway. Might as well let them go to enjoy themselves.

"Oh, alright," Marinette sighed, still hesitant but cornered in a tight spot with no better options in view. After all, _it'd be just a day out for Emma with my old friend/crush. What could go wrong?_ _Nothing_ , she insisted. _Everything_ , her heart corrected. "But you are sending me those updates every hour, a picture and a description of what is going on. And make sure she behaves. If she starts to bother you, bring her back right away."

"Yay!" Emma cheered and pressed her palm into Adrien's hand even tighter. "I'm ready, uncle Adrien. Let's go."

"I'm sure everything will be just fine, Marinette. Don't worry." Adrien pulled his cellphone out. "Can I have your number so I have somewhere to report to."

"Will you buy me a black cat plushy?" Emma bumped in again.

"No, Emma!" Marinette groaned. "Not another one. You already have a hundred of them. Please. No more."

"I have only thirty-two," Emma corrected. "Not a hundred. And I don't have any from uncle Adrien yet. A black cat plushy and an ice cream," she looked back at Adrien those big kitten eyes on a full display. "Please?"

"Sure." Adrien could barely hold himself from hugging and kissing his daughter's little, pretty face. "The biggest plushy we can find and an ice cream."

"Don't let her order you around, Adrien," Marinette protested. "She only looks so innocent but _is_ a master extortionist in reality."

"I'll keep that in mind," Adrien smiled and passed his phone to Marinette. The pair exchanged their numbers and five minutes and a load of instructions and warnings later Adrien left the office with the five-year-old girl walking by his side, holding his hand and cheerfully telling him all about her amazing collection of black cats. He never felt more proud and more scared at the same time. He was going to be Emma's daddy for a day. That alone scared the hell out of him but also filled his heart with so much pride he never thought possible.

* * *

 _Please note: English is a strange and wonderful language where many words have multiple meanings and slang can change depending on your country of origin. It is my third language so while I will do my very best, there may be mistakes made along the way. If you notice any miscommunications or incorrect word usage, help a girl out._


	3. Chapter 3

"So where should we start?" Adrien asked Emma as soon as they stepped outside. "Le Jardin des Tuileries or a candy shop?

"Rides! Rides!" Emma squealed. "I want to ride a rollercoaster!"

"Guess what?" he smiled. "That's exactly what I want to do too. And I bet we can find a candy shop there as well."

"Yes!" Emma nodded, excitement spilling over the edges. "I remember there were lots of stores with treats. Mama even bought me a huge lollipop!"

"Perfect," Adrien agreed happily. "Then Le Jardin des Tuileries first and after we'll have lunch with Uncle Nino and Aunt Alya. Does that sound good?"

"Yes!" Emma almost squealed again. "Did you know that I already went to ride rides with Mama before? It was so much fun! But," she pouted all of a sudden. "They didn't let me go on everything I wanted. They said I was too small."

"Awww," Adrien sighed playfully and crouched beside her. "Maybe we can ride some of those today. I am sure you grew up a little from your last visit."

"Yes," Emma's lips stretched in the widest grin he'd ever seen. "This time I'm going to ride on every single ride and then—" her eyes, filling rapidly with an equal amount of hope and begging, met Adrien's, "—can you win a black cat plushy for me at the arcades?" There was a giant one last time but Uncle Nino couldn't do it."

"I'll try my best." Adrien gently poked her nose and stood up. "Let's go, Mlle. Emma?"

"I like you, M. Borrower," she answered instead. "You are the best babysitter ever."

"And you are the best girl I have ever watched over up to this very day," Adrien's smiled back. She was the only one he ever watched over but Emma didn't need to know that. She'd still be the best even if he'd babysat thousands of kids.

Holding her tiny hand gently, yet firmly, in his own, Adrien led his little companion to his car only to realize that it wasn't even remotely equipped for a child and in a rush and stress, neither Marinette nor he remembered even a car seat. One look back at the offices and a memory of the madness that was there and a thought to go back just to get that car seat and waste some more of Marinette's precious time refused to set in. Instead, Adrien pulled out his cell and did a simple Google search. A large department store where all the necessary accessories could be found wasn't that far away and just a little bit over thirty minutes later the blond duo was confidently exiting the store with a brand new car seat, a car toy organizer, a few toys and books to go into said organizer, a cute ladybug neck pillow, a car window shade for sun protection to go on the window and a pair of fashionable kid's sunglasses along with a sun hat to match her dress. Another thirty minutes later the father and his daughter walked into the park. The next few hours changed Adrien's life forever.

When Adrien was small, he had everything that a child could possibly want. Within the confines of his room, that is. Arcades of his choice, a skateboarding rink, a basketball hoop, all video games he could wish for, a rock-climbing wall and even a zip line - all was readily available within the relative safety of his bedroom. As a result, the boy was rarely allowed to leave the mansion for such places as this one, but when he did go there on special occasions those were the very best times he remembered. A magical kingdom of rides and sweets, laughing children and excited squeals, colorful balloons and live cartoon characters - these all still remained his fondest childhood memories.

Today, however, Adrien discovered a new kind of joy, a much more fulfilling one. He didn't do anything special really. He only rode merry-go-rounds, tiny bumper cars, a petite Ferris wheel and other toddler's attractions with Emma but somehow this brought him a lot more happiness that all the special days he remembered combined. At first, Adrien couldn't figure out why he was having so much fun until he caught himself enjoying simply watching his little lady having a blast on a ride, he was, unfortunately, too big to fit into, just as much as he did riding the previous one with her. Emma's shining eyes and her wide smile, the excitement on her face and the happiness that radiated with her every move – that was all he needed to have a blast himself. His decision to stay in Paris was now cemented in place. He was finally getting a second chance in life, if not to be with the woman he loved, then to be a father and love someone who might return his affection one day. Who was already, it seemed, more than a little fond of him, he thought smiling as Emma ran up to him and jumped into his open arms excitedly, exclaiming "That was so much fun! Can I go one more time?"

A few hours, later after they rode almost every single ride that Emma was allowed to go on, the pair finally wandered into an arcade and spent another half an hour playing games to try to earn enough tickets to get the biggest, cutest, blackest cat plushie he had ever seen. Or was it Emma who said it? Who knows? It didn't matter anymore anyway. Her joy became his, her excitement made him excited, her sadness made him want to cry. And for the first time ever in his life, Adrien mentally thanked his parents for putting all those arcades into his room and keeping him locked inside so he could practice for hours at a time. Today his skills had finally come in handy after all this time because the moment he handed that huge toy to his little daughter, she kissed him softly on the cheek, melting his heart into a puddle and bonding his heart to hers even more.

"So, Emma," Adrien said, trying to balance both the girl and her new kitty at the same time on his shoulders as they exited the arcades. "Should we go get lunch now? Uncle Nino already tried calling me a few times."

"Okay," Emma replied. "I _am_ hungry again and I want to tell Aunt Alya all about my day."

"Sounds great. Now—" Adrien tightened his grip on Emma, "—hold on tight. We are going to fly to the car."

The girl squealed and threw her arms around his head, gripping tightly onto his blond locks and squishing the huge soft toy between them. "All ready, M. Babysitter! Let's fly!"

* * *

At that very same time, Marinette could hardly control her anxiety. Letting Emma go with someone she hadn't seen in such a long time, no matter how nice she remembered him to be and no matter how strongly she felt about him all those years, was a terrifying experience, to say the least. After an hour of trying to keep herself in check and get some actual work done, Marinette gave up and dialed Adrien's number. After that, she called about every twenty minutes or so, unsuccessfully trying hard not to sound nervous at all but every time Adrien went above and beyond in his efforts to make her feel just a little bit calmer. At the fifteenth call he was finally able to convince her that Emma was fine and enjoying herself and that he was having just as much fun as she was and it wasn't a burden for him at all. Still a bit uneasy but more or less relieved, Marinette finally focused on her project. After all, it was hard not to believe all those happy pictures Adrien sent and not to be convinced by Emma's excited voice on the line, gushing about how she just rode that new ride that wasn't there the previous year and how cool that was. Marinette's mind calmed down a bit. Her heart clenched with a worry of a different kind.

* * *

"Marinette can't make it today," Alya disappointedly sighed, putting her cell phone away and picking up her freshly brewed cup of the finest Arabica coffee. "I was really hoping she could spend some time with Adrien. You know, high-school crushes that haven't vanished, us getting married and the romantic atmosphere that comes with that…" She glanced over to the street, her sight lingering a little on a nearby couple strolling by hand in hand. "I feel kind of bad for her. A single mother and not getting any younger..."

"I'm sure that everything will work out as it should," Nino responded calmly, not taking his eyes from his fiancée. He did worry about Marinette as well but she was a beautiful and amazing woman so, for some inexplicable reason, Nino was quite sure that she wouldn't be alone for much longer. Especially now that Emma wasn't a baby anymore because so far that had been her main excuse not to date.

"Do you think I am crazy for thinking that it could actually happen?" Alya asked after the server took their orders. "I know wishing that Adrien and Marinette might have a future together is kind of unrealistic right now."

"What makes you say that?" Nino raised a brow. "Nothing in this life is impossible."

"Well," Alya put her cup down. "Adrien was away for six years. Who knows what happened during that time. He didn't tell you much about his life there, did he?"

"Nah," Nino shrugged. "He did at the start but it was all the same – home, university, work, home, university, work. So I just stopped asking about that after a while."

"Exactly my point," Alya reasoned. "We know almost nothing about this new Adrien, the Adrien of six years later. He might have a girlfriend in the USA. He might be married-"

"Married?" Nino almost choked on his drink. "I am sure he'd at least mentioned that to me."

"And Marinette…" Alya continued, seeming to be in her own little world. "She never talks about Adrien anymore, I mean, nothing at all. Stopped even mentioning his name quite a few years back. And when I try to ask her," she frowned. "She just shuts down completely, like a super secret, undercover agent. Though, I suspect that she still has a soft spot for that guy."

"Definitely," Nino nodded. "You should've seen her at that playground…" Nino's voice trailed away as he looked over Alya's shoulder and suddenly sat up straight, an amused smirk spreading on his face at the same time his eyebrows slowly crept up.

"I think," he whispered. "Your wish is much closer to becoming a reality than you realize."

"What do you mean?" Alya asked confusingly. Nino only nodded his head in the opposite direction. The girl frowned and turned around. The moment she did though, her mind blanked out because just a few meters away from the café, crossing the road with a golden paper crown on his head, a couple of frilly, pink packages in his arms and a huge grin on his face was Adrien Agreste. Skipping beside him and holding his hand, Emma Dupain-Cheng was looking happier than ever and wearing a similar pink crown on her golden locks, cradling a huge black cat plushie in her other arm. Alya blinked a couple of times. Nino decided to rub his eyes just in case.

"Tell me I am not seeing things," she whispered.

"Unless we are both have gone insane at the same time, then no, you are not," Nino replied.

The pair continued to stare at the blond duo as they were getting closer until Emma spotted the stunned couple a few moments later and began to drag Adrien over.

"Auntie Alya! Uncle Nino! Look at my new babysitter!" she bounced excitedly once they reached their table. "Mama got him for me this morning. Do you like him? He's so cool and even better than Mme. Bella! We had so much fun! Look! He won this kitty for me-"

Emma's happy chatter continued to amuse everyone present while a blush slowly spread over Adrien's face under Nino and Alya's confused stares.

"So you like him?" Alya finally interceded Emma's bubbly speech.

"Yes, I do!" the girl squeaked.

"More than you like me?" Alya pouted playfully but laughed not even a minute later at Emma's serious attempt to decide who did she like more after all. "Come here, pumpkin!" She pulled the girl closer. "You can like both us. I can share my precious princess." Alya tightly hugged the girl. "Give Auntie a kiss, kiddo, and tell me all about your day!"

That was all the invitation Emma needed to quickly smooch Alya's cheek and settle in her lap to continue her story. Meanwhile, Adrien removed his crown and sat by Nino's side.

"Dude…" Nino mumbled in awe, still staring at his friend in utter shock.

"What?" Adrien frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not really," Nino said, his thoughts still distant, before adding: "What are you doing with Emma?"

"Helping Marinette out?" Adrien shrugged his shoulders and leaned back a little in his chair a bit confused why his appearance with little Mlle. Dupain-Cheng evoked such a strange reaction. Was it such a surprise for them if he looked after Marinette's daughter? They all used to be close friends before his departure.

"She had some kind of important project due today and Emma had already helped her out with her extremely professional cutting skills. What?" he asked a bit annoyed when Nino's shocked stare didn't cease. "Listen, I just happened to be in the same area, visiting my father, and had nothing else to do anyway. Are you suggesting I should've just left her there to struggle alone? You know how my father gets when he's disappointed. And wasn't it you—" Adrien pointed out, "—who babysat Emma for Marinette yesterday? So stop looking at me like I murdered someone and either explain what I did wrong or- just stop, Nino. I am just trying to be a friend here and help."

Nino blinked, raising his hands up in a defeat. "Hey, bro, chill out. I wasn't saying you did anything wrong, man. That's fine. Helping Marinette is cool. We all help Marinette from time to time. That's totally neat. It's just…"

"What?" Adrien asked trying to calm down. What was the big deal?

"Umm," Nino nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Until today how many times have you met Emma?"

"Just that one time yesterday at the park," Adrien responded. "Why?"

From a corner of his eye, he saw Alya's brows shoot up in surprise as she stared at Adrien with her eyes wide. Nino's reaction wasn't any better.

"Can someone please explain what is going on?" Adrien murmured. He glanced at Emma, who was now examining the menu under Alya's guidance. Good, she looked happy, meaning he didn't mess up anything too bad. "I'm kind of starting to feel like a one-man freak show and no one but you can see it."

Nino chuckled. "Nah, bro. You're fine. It's just as you might have already heard—" Nino finally relaxed back in his chair and started to explain. "—Marinette's been having a bit of a babysitter crisis lately. Well, not lately but practically ever since she started needing one."

"Babysitter crisis?" Adrien frowned. What did that mean? No one wanted to babysit his baby?

"Yeah," Nino sighed. "She has a bit of a problem finding one because Emma will stay with no one except for yours truly, Alya, her grandparents, and Mme. Bella, their long-time neighbor. And even in her case, I think Emma only likes her because she's known her ever since she can remember."

"Picky little lady," Adrien smirked and glanced once again at the blond girl who was arguing with Alya now about which flavor of ice cream was the best at this particular café.

"You wouldn't even believe—" Nino smiled fondly to himself, looking at the girl whom he considered almost as his own by now, "—the things Marinette has tried to get Emma to spend even five minutes with someone without supervision and any problems. She has to spend at least a couple of weeks with that particular person with one of us present. Apparently, _you_ are the exception."

That made Adrien even more proud. First, his daughter wasn't a pushover and liked to surround herself with only the best people. He wasn't sure about this Mme. Bella but if Emma liked her he would assume she was a decent person. Second, she liked him immediately. _That_ had to mean something!

"Well, I guess I am just naturally good with kids?" Adrien grinned.

"Aha." Nino cocked his head to the side, his features teasing. "Or you are not telling us something…" he almost singsonged.

The couple laughed, and before Nino could ask any more Emma-Adrien related questions, Adrien turned his attention to the menu, successfully changing the topic with the excitement over the day's special.

"Oh, I've missed Parisian cuisine terribly," Adrien whined and buried his nose into the booklet trying to decide what meal appealed to him most. "I mean, New York's restaurants were fine but look at that!" he pointed something out in the menu to Nino but receiving no response looked over. His friend was already busy talking to Emma who had come to claim her obligatory cheek kiss from Uncle Nino. Seeing the warmth toward the girl in his eyes and the soft voice Nino used, Adrien smiled. He hadn't been here to love and protect his child. Thankfully, his friends were and their love showed. Emma was loved and well cared for all those years he missed. He'd need to repay this huge debt somehow. One day, he'd think of something.

The rest of the lunch was almost solely dedicated to discussing some last minute details of their upcoming wedding. There was laughter and teasing, serious tones and sly remarks. From tiny details to making sure everyone knew their places plus a few occasional inserts from Emma, Adrien couldn't think of a time when he'd had so much fun discussing an event or just simply having lunch with anyone. It had been years, for sure. New York was an extremely lonely place for him.

And as their time together was rapidly slipping away, Adrien found himself reflecting on one thing only - Emma was obviously very much loved and adored by his friends and she loved them back with all of her heart. No wonder she wouldn't accept any other babysitters – there were few people who could rival those two in entertaining Emma. Alya wouldn't let her off her lap for long; she teased her, played with her, laughed and tickled. She always asked for Emma's opinion and had a million pet names for her. Nino's shameless flirting and compliments seemed to give Emma life as she skillfully swooned over him in return. Watching their careless banter, Adrien felt a hint of jealousy stinging somewhere deep inside his chest.

If only he had stayed…

If only he hadn't reacted the way he did…

If only he'd delayed his departure by a few weeks or even days…

Despite quite a few ifs swirling around in his head, even Adrien realized that there was no use in brooding over them now. He forced the negativity away and smiled at his daughter when she looked at him and asked what ice cream flavor was his favorite. "Strawberry," he answered back and when she left satisfied that their tastes matched, got to finishing his meal as the rest of the company was already choosing the desert.

"I think Uncle Nino wants to help you buy some ice cream, pumpkin." Adrien heard Alya whisper into Emma's ear. "Drag him over there—" she pointed somewhere in the café to Emma. "—and make him buy some for all of us, okay, doll?"

"Okay," Emma squeaked excitedly and she started to pull Nino out of his chair by his hand. Awkwardly getting up in a hurry, the man almost tripped a few times being dragged away by the little girl. Adrien couldn't help but let a chuckle escape his lips, trailing after the pair with his eyes. She really was something else, his Emma…

"So, Adrien," Alya called. "What were you up to these years overseas?"

"Nothing special, really," he shrugged his shoulders. "Mostly studies and work."

"Any friends? Girlfriends?" Alya leaned closer.

"Um," Adrien's brows knitted in confusion but honestly, why was he even surprised? Alya was always the one with an itch to find out information. "Not much there either. Maybe one or two acquaintances I had a lunch with a few times with and no, no girlfriends. Why?"

"No reason," Alya backed away a little. So far so good. Hope still lives. "So when are you planning to go back?"

Adrien stopped. To say that he wasn't planning on going back anymore would raise quite a few questions, especially in Alya's wild imagination, and he didn't want that to happen before he talked to Marinette. To lie? He didn't feel like that either. So the man settled for: "I have a ticket booked a few days after the wedding," which was the truth apart from the fact that Adrien didn't intend on using it anymore. Surprisingly, Alya's friendly countenance saddened immediately as she seemed to pause, then hummed something under her breath and looked at Emma in the distance.

"Then," she continued a moment later. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure," Adrien replied quickly yet Alya still remained silent for a while yet.

"Unless you are planning to marry Marinette in the near future," Alya said eventually, "Do not let Emma like you more than a regular babysitter."

Speechless at the bold straightforwardness Alya spoke with, Adrien froze, at loss as to what to do. Never in his life he had observed anyone so deadly serious, friendly yet somehow threatening as the woman before him right now. Not even his father had _that_ expression on his face.

"Why?" His lips opened before Adrien could stop himself but once it slipped out he couldn't find it in himself to regret the question. _Why_ wasn't Emma allowed to love him more than a mere acquaintance? He wasn't a bad influence, was he? The last time he checked he was deemed to be quite decent from a common point of view. And even Nino's remarks that Alya was a bit overprotective when it came to her loved ones didn't really make sense of this. Was she protecting Emma from _him_? _Why_?

"Let me explain it to you, Adrien," Alya finally responded, her voice much calmer, yet just a bit sadder. "More than anything, that little girl over there wants a father. The poor child literally puts 'a daddy' on her Christmas and birthday wish lists," Alya paused. Her eyes full of love yet mixed with pain were still fixated on Emma at the ice cream stand as she continued. "Imagine—" she almost whispered, "—what would happen if she starts to really like someone suited for that role, someone who makes her feel special and loved, who gives her the time of her life, someone like _you_ , Adrien. Do you really think she won't be hoping for that person to become her daddy? She's a small kid, Adrien," Alya shifted her now begging eyes to the man across the table. "She doesn't understand a lot of things yet. She wouldn't understand why a man who became so much to her would have to leave in a few days. So, please," Alya pleaded. "Marinette's already had her heart broken. Don't break Emma's, too."

"Adrien?" Alya asked a few minutes later when no response followed her appeal. "Adrien?" She placed her hand on his shoulder bringing him out of his thoughts. "You are still one of our best friends and we still love you. But this is something really important to me. Please, understand that Emma is a small, naïve child. She wants a daddy so much that she searches for him in every man that comes her way. All I am asking of you is to not raise her hopes up because you'll be away in less than a week living your own life but her heart will be broken. Plus, she is nothing but another random child to you—" Adrien flinched and closed his eyes but refrained from commenting, "—for Marinette she is everything."

"Is that the reason Marinette is still single?" Adrien's realization slipped out of his mouth, a thought he wasn't planning on voicing out loud. "Not to raise Emma's hopes in case it wouldn't work out?"

"I don't think that's any of your concern," Alya responded surprisingly harsh this time but stopped, gathered herself back into a much calmer person and continued: "You are just visiting for a few days, Adrien. Please, don't unintentionally mess things up for us to deal with for who knows how long after you leave to live your happy, perfect life overseas."

"You know so little about my life, Alya," Adrien whispered back. "It wasn't even remotely perfect-"

"Awww," the woman interrupted him, suddenly sporting a wide grin on her lips again and looking somewhere past his back. "I knew, you'd remember my favorite flavor, Emma. You're the best! Thank you."

"I bought you strawberry ice cream, M. Borrower." A second later Emma appeared by his side, smiling widely. "Do you like it?"

"It is my favorite flavor, Emma," Adrien smiled and accepted a little vial of the desert from the girl who looked at him and saw the world already. "I love it. Thank you very much."

Emma's face lit up with joy. Alya gave him a judging stare. Adrien's heart tightened. He had some serious thinking ahead of him. At the very least he needed to talk to Marinette first and come clean no matter how hard it might be. He had to make a plan. He had to do _something_. He didn't want Emma to still search for him in some other random men. Her father was right here in front of her and he already loved her more than anything. He just couldn't say it to her yet. Not until he talked to her mother. Adrien sighed and took a spoonful of ice cream, watching his little girl gush about yet another exciting thing in her life to Alya. _Soon_ , he thought with a small smile, _soon you'll have your daddy, Emma, and he would bring the moon and the stars, along with the sun, down to your feet._

The rest of the lunch went pretty smoothly and soon they all were already heading their separate ways. Parting, Alya gave Emma yet another kiss. To Adrien, she simply said: "I'm watching you, Agreste." The man nervously chuckled in response and took Emma's hand in his own. "Of course," he answered and waved goodbye. "I've got this."

When they were finally left alone Adrien turned to Emma with a question on what she wanted to do next. Excited that their time together wasn't over yet, she asked if they could visit a trampoline park. The day was still young, Marinette was still busy and Adrien was willing. Plus, the only minor inconvenience, the fact that the girl was in a dress, was easily solved by a shopping spree.

Being a model for most of his life Adrien wasn't a stranger to clothes but never in his career had he had this much fun around it! Frilly dresses, little skirts, bows and ribbons, pink, purple and white, jumpsuits and tiny elegant gowns… Emma looked adorable in everything! Adrien didn't even have to choose anything because Emma pointed out the things she liked the minute they stepped into the store, and then playfully modeled the outfits for him in a changing room. And, boy, she had a great taste in clothes. By the end of their visit Adrien ended up buying her not just one outfit for a trampoline park but an average size wardrobe of pinks, ruffles, bows and twirling, girly accessories. Leaving the store hand in hand, grinning wide and beaming with joy, the pair seemed the epitome of happiness for most and only a few were able to distinguish the growing sadness in the man's eyes as his heart was breaking more and more, his hatred for himself intensifying.

 _I am even worse than my father,_ Adrien's thoughts carried on as he led Emma to his car _. He wasn't an involved parent but at least I knew where to find him and I actually_ ** _had_ **_a father in my life and knew who he was. What kind of monster would cause a five-year-old to wish for a daddy for Christmas or a birthday? What kind of father am I if I didn't even know she existed?_

"You have a wonderful daughter, monsieur," an employee at the trampoline park brought him out of his thoughts as he was paying for their tickets.

"Thank you," he smiled sadly. "She _is_ amazing."

Amazing enough to make him happy again and push all of his depressing thoughts away by doing something so simple as tugging him onto the trampoline and making him jump with her. Unexpectedly, it brought him some much-needed relief. Bouncing and flipping, falling down and laughing till they couldn't anymore, watching Emma's cheeks turn red from running around and her eyes spark with enjoyment – that was all Adrien needed to be happy right now.

"This is so much fun, M. Borrower!" Emma shouted. "You know, if you want, you can borrow me more often. I won't complain. Just make sure you bring me pink candies next time!"

"Be careful what you wish for, my little Lady," Adrien playfully warned and ran after her, attacking the little girl with a storm of tickles, much to her enjoyment. "Or I just might do it."

Emma laughed and squealed. Adrien wished one more time he could time travel so he could go back and kick his own ass off that plane.

When they were finally done with the trampolines it was getting dark. A series of texts and calls with Marinette confirmed that she needed another two hours or so. Thus, Adrien suggested they go to watch a movie, seeing as Emma was already pointing out a poster on a stand. That would fill up the remaining time and quickly receiving Marinette's permission he took Emma's little warm palm in his, a feeling he loved so much already and couldn't get enough of, and stepped into the theater.

They chose the best movie on the screen and settled into their seats snacking on popcorn. Ten minutes into the movie Emma climbed onto his lap saying that her seat was too hard and uncomfortable. Five minutes later she was sound asleep. Adrien gently cuddled her in his arms as his thoughts wandered, realizing just how much he needed this little girl in his life. The day they met she sneaked into his heart. The very next one she managed to not only snatch him out from the dark abyss he existed in for years but also to fill his life with meaning and purpose. She made him happy, made him feel, made him come alive. He needed to be close to this precious miracle from now on, no matter how small and hard to get his chance was.

The events in the film were rapidly developing on the screen, engulfing all present except a certain blond model in the middle row, who couldn't take his eyes off a little girl snoring soundly in his arms, making all sort of expressions in her sleep. Ten minutes till the end of the movie he lovingly brushed a few stray hairs from her forehead, gently smiling at the peaceful expression on her adorable, little face. In her sleep Emma frowned and scrunched her tiny nose at his touch but then suddenly turned around and cradled herself into his chest, murmuring under her breath something only he could hear:

"I love you, daddy."

* * *

Please note: _English is a strange and wonderful language where many words have multiple meanings and slang can change depending on your country of origin. It is my third language so while I will do my very best, there may be mistakes made along the way. If you notice any miscommunications or incorrect word usage, help a girl out._


	4. Chapter 4

It was a bad decision and she knew it. The moment Adrien and Emma stepped out of her office Marinette wanted to run after them and take her baby back. A quick reality check, though, put a stop to those thoughts. She did have that important project to finish today and with Emma's "help", she now needed a few extra hours she hadn't planned for. Sighing heavily, she turned back to her work and tried to concentrate as much as she could. The faster she finished her job, the sooner she could take her daughter back and, maybe, there wouldn't be any lasting damage.

To Emma's heart, at least; because for Marinette, it was probably too late already.

If there was any doubt about her feelings when they met at the park the day before, she couldn't ignore them anymore after sitting in the same room the whole morning. She knew she had it bad again. Spending half of her life crushing on Adrien, there was no way she wouldn't recognize the sensation. All those years of being apart, all those hours of convincing herself that she was over him were erased in a single meeting. Her heart was up and running, loving him even more than she had ever loved anyone.

And that might not have been a problem if it wasn't for one little detail. She wasn't alone anymore; she couldn't follow her heart blindly. Now Marinette had Emma to think of first and, taking the recent development into consideration, she was getting a little worried. No; worried was not even remotely cutting it. She wasn't even nervous; she was terrified! Emma liked Adrien, liked him right away! A girl who was normally hostile to strangers agreed to spend a day with him alone, mere hours after being introduced and that was exactly what worried her. Emma didn't allow a lot of people into her heart but when she did, she gave it wholly, just like her mama. Her obsessive wish to find a father was also well-known.

Under normal circumstances, Marinette might have considered this to be a good thing, a possible chance at personal happiness for her and a much-desired daddy for Emma, but not now and not in this situation. The problem with Adrien was that just in a few days he would disappear from their lives as fast and as unexpectedly as he had appeared, leaving both of them heartbroken.

Marinette stopped drawing and closed her eyes. She didn't spend the last couple of years trying to protect Emma from that kind of pain and disappointment only to let it all go to waste now. She couldn't let that happen to her baby. There wasn't even a real chance anyway; Adrien would never look at her twice. He never did in school. Why would that change now? She'd do anything in her power to protect her baby's heart. No matter what it would cost her.

Determined even more to finish her job quickly, she put away another folder full of final sketches and glanced at her cell phone. A few more pictures and a text message from Adrien. Emma was grinning. Emma was riding a petite rollercoaster. Emma was hugging a huge black cat plushy. A small smile found its way onto Marinette's face despite all the worries. Emma was having a good time.

She had to admit, she was nervous to let them go but Adrien had proven that he was trustworthy this morning. Marinette even called. Often. Hoping to see if Emma had changed her mind or was getting cranky or was annoying him – anything to give her a reason for asking Adrien to bring her back. No such luck. Emma was perfectly fine. In fact, judging from the pictures, she was having the time of her life. Marinette's mind couldn't help but conjure up numerous disastrous scenarios: Emma crying, Emma asking constantly where Adrien was, Emma demanding to take her to Adrien, Emma drawing Adrien in all of her notebooks, Emma refusing to eat her meal unless Marinette brought back Adrien. She only prayed that they wouldn't come true after he left.

Another picture made its way onto her dash. Emma in a pink crown on her way to lunch with the soon-to-be-wed couple. Marinette smiled sadly. She was too busy to go out for that event with Alya and Nino but she suspected that Adrien and Emma would cause quite an uproar. So just over an hour later her phone received a message from the bride-to-be, she wasn't surprised.

[Alya: _Hey, did you hear the latest breaking news?_ ]

[Marinette: _Did Nino see your dress and actually like it? Or did he finally give up on DJ-ing his own wedding?_ ]

[Alya: _I am working on the DJing thing, but that is not it! You won't believe but I just discovered a new gene! Unfortunately, it runs only in Dupain-Cheng family. In its feminine part to be exact!_ ]

Marinette giggled. Alya could be sometimes very adorable and over the top. It was Alya Césaire after all.

[Marinette: _Really?_ ]

[Alya: _Yes, really!_ _Due to this gene none of the Dupain-Cheng women can resist Adrien Agreste's charm, falling madly in love with him at a first sight!_ ]

Then followed a few pictures – Emma sitting on Adrien's lap and feeding him ice cream from her spoon, Emma putting a paper crown on him and laughing, Emma kissing smiling Adrien's cheek and finally Emma sitting on his shoulders and waving goodbye to whoever took the photo.

A soft smile adorned Marinette's face. Looking at those two, she caught herself thinking about how cute they looked together, how handsome and fit Adrien was and how naturally they bonded-

Bonded?

Marinette paused and bit her lip. No. She couldn't allow that. For her baby's sake, for her little innocent heart, she had to do everything in her power to save her from a heartbreak.

[Alya: _You_ _ **do**_ _realize that it was_ _ **not**_ _one of your greatest ideas, Marinette?! What were you thinking?! Are you prepared to face the consequences?_ ]

[Marinette: _I didn't have a choice, Alya. It was either that or a chance to lose my job_.]

[Alya: _Oh, come on! The old man will never fire you and you know that! You are his best designer._ ]

[Marinette: _Because I finish everything on time and take my work seriously. And I wouldn't be able to do that if Emma was around the office today_.]

[Alya: _Oh, don't go there with me, girl! You could've put her in Gabriel's office and he would be perfectly happy! He adores her and don't even bother to deny it!_ ]

[Marinette: _If by adores you mean tolerates then yes he does_.]

[Alya: _Aha, like the fact that she's the only child who is actually allowed to be in a building for more than five minutes is not proof enough for you? Or that he actually remembers her birthday?_ ]

[Marinette: _First of all, it was my conditional clause in the contract to be allowed to bring Emma sometimes and you know why! Second, she shares her birthday with his late wife. That's kind of hard to forget!_ ]

[Alya: _How about the fact that he forgave her for "improving" his collection a day before the show? He would've killed anyone else, but Emma was given a free pass!_ ]

[Marinette: _Only because I personally fixed everything overnight._ ]

[Alya: _Christmas presents?_ ]

[Marinette: _Coincidence. He just happened to have a few extra toys in his office_.]

[Alya: _Yeah, right. Like I would_ _ **ever**_ _believe that Gabriel Agreste keeps toys in his office. What about that ridiculously expensive, limited edition, Agreste-fashion Barbie doll he gave her two years ago for her birthday? How many of those do you keep in your office to give out to kids who are not even allowed to be there?! What about last year? He gave her a personally designed dress!_ ]

[Marinette: _M. Agreste was thinking about making a children's line and that was a prototype that he didn't need anymore!_ ]

[Alya: _In her size and favorite color? Completed with matching shoes and hair accessories? Don't forget a miniature handbag with "Emma" embroidered on it! Just a lucky coincidence, I guess. Humor me_.]

[Marinette: _Alya! This all can be explained_.]

[Alya: _Go ahead and try but give me a logical reason, not a coincidence every time_.]

For a few minutes Marinette simply stared at the phone. Then she closed her eyes, breathed in and typed back.

[Marinette: _I need to get back to work now, so if you would, please, let me get back to it, I'd really appreciate it._ ]

[Alya: _Avoiding the topic won't explain it, Marinette. What is it with you two and those Agreste men? Ignore the hard facts all you want but Gabriel Agreste loves Emma and so does Adrien who,_ _ **by the way**_ _, is leaving next week. From what I saw - it's too late now. She already told me that she likes him more than Mme. Bella so be prepared. Just a friendly warning. See you tomorrow at five_.]

[Marinette: _See you tomorrow_.]

Marinette put away her cell phone and bowed her head over a table, feeling exhausted. She tried to convince everyone and herself for years now but deep down she knew that Alya was right – Gabriel Agreste loved Emma and she didn't have the slightest idea why.

Finding a job with a baby who had trust issues with new people wasn't easy. So when she was first interviewed for a position at Agreste brand Marinette specifically asked to put in her contract a clause that would allow her to bring her child to the office once in awhile in case of a babysitter crisis. M. Agreste personally disputed that saying that a child would not fit into the fashion madhouse but when Marinette refused to work for him he backed down. Being the man he was and recognizing the talent when he saw it, Gabriel knew perfectly that any other brand would snatch her up and give her a personal nanny if that was what she wanted. She was the talk of her school after all. Later in a personal interview Marinette explained her reasons and argued that she would be more productive in an office with Emma playing in a corner than frantically trying to find a suitable babysitter and ending up missing a day at work. Hesitantly he agreed.

Over the years Emma didn't come with her often and when she did, she stayed in her room playing with her toys. After a while, everyone got used to the idea and some of the colleagues even started to bring the little girl treats when she was around. For Gabriel Agreste she didn't exist. At the beginning, at least. Emma wasn't allowed to leave Marinette's room so he never really saw her until she was three years old. That day was her birthday and Emma was begging Marinette to spend the day with her at her work. It also was a week before the spring show and Marinette was extremely busy. A few hours into the day Emma slipped out of the office undetected and went wandering through the halls in a search of someone she could share her gift with.

* * *

 _Two years before the present time_

Gabriel both loved and hated this day - the day of his beloved, kind, beautiful, _late_ wife's birthday. She passed away unexpectedly a while ago and ever since then his life was never the same. That loss darkened not only his days but his very soul, creating a cold, indifferent man he was today.

Gradually he stopped caring even for his son, letting his work consume his every minute awake. From Adrien he unintentionally began to expect only disappointment. His mother did that to him, why would her son be any different. She died and left him alone and emotionally broken; she left him disheartened in love, in life, in everything around him, unable to trust or love anyone anymore. Deep down he knew that these feelings weren't normal, leaving this world wasn't her fault but he couldn't help himself but feel that way. Maybe, because he didn't grief properly or maybe his grief was just too big for him to overcome. He may never know but, nevertheless, this day, the day of her birthday, was the most painful day in a year because it was her who wouldn't leave his thoughts the whole day.

This year he was spending it at work as usual. There was no point in taking a day off, especially since this week the fall collection was supposed to be finalized. Gabriel liked to personally check every item to ensure perfection. That was the reason he was heading into the designer's department first thing in the morning. To make sure everything was perfect, to ensure that no disappointment would come his way on the due date.

Walking through the hall, Gabriel suddenly stopped near a large window, spotting a rainbow at the corner of his eyes, just above the horizon. She loved rainbows. His wife told him once that she believed rainbows were a symbol of hope after the rain. She even used to stay and watch them until they disappeared from time to time.

"Why are you so sad, Monsieur?" he suddenly heard a voice that didn't belong in these halls, a child's voice.

Gabriel looked down, freezing in his place from a surprise. A small, blond girl with bright emerald eyes was tugging at his jacket gently and smiling at him. Yet it wasn't the presence of a child that shocked him most of all. It was an uncanny resemblance to the one who occupied his mind today.

"It's my birthday today." The girl smiled. "I want to give you this."

She stretched her arm out and offered him a small, pink teddy bear, sending the pain right through his heart.

"I know it is pink and you are a boy. Most boys don't like pink but mama says pink is a happy color. You have to be happy today."

Hesitantly, Gabriel took the bear and looked back at the girl.

"Why?"

"Because it's my birthday!" She grinned. "Everyone should be happy today! My mama always tells me to share one of my own presents with someone who is sad so they could be happy. She says that I made her happy so I should share this gift with others. You are sad and it's my birthday so I want you to be happy."

She smiled again. Gabriel gulped in astonishment. Fast-approaching footsteps broke their silence. A moment later Mlle. Marinette Dupain-Cheng ran up to them, looking distressed and apologetic at the same time.

"Emma! What are you doing here?" She kneeled before the girl and hugged her. Then quickly stood up, picking Emma up in her arms. "I am so sorry, M. Agreste. I don't know how this happened and I hope she didn't bother you. She usually is very good at staying in my room but today she escaped somehow. I'll do my best to prevent this in the future."

Snapping out of his trance, Gabriel quickly reverted back to his cold, business-like self. "Please do, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng," he ordered and turned around. Keeping his posture straighter than usual, he slowly walked back to his office, clutching a small, pink teddy bear in his hand.

The first thing Gabriel did upon his return was to pull out his wife's photo album and found her baby pictures. Thank goodness, due to her parent's obsession with photography, they had quite a few of those and, despite the images fading a little, losing color and sharpness, a quick look confirmed that he wasn't imagining the resemblance at all. Emma looked almost identical to his late wife's toddler pictures. That, of course, could only be a coincidence but, on the other hand, the man vaguely remembered Mlle. Dupain-Cheng being in the same class as Adrien in school. Yes, he remembered noticing that when accepting her application. Of course, even the idea sounded somewhat unrealistic and even pathetic in some sense but Gabriel wasn't a man to leave things unresolved. He needed clarity. The album back on a shelf, he picked up his phone and dialed the number.

"Pierre, I need everything you can find on Mlle. Marinette Dupain-Cheng and her child. Immediately. Yes. And check for possible connections with Adrien. Of course. As always."

Gabriel hung up and sat back into his chair. His eyes closed as a tired sigh escaped his lips. Soon he'd know for certain because Pierre was his best man and he was a professional at his job. If anyone could give him answers to the bundle of questions widly running through his head right now that would be Pierre.

Two hours later a man in a sleek gray suit was already sitting in the chair in front of his desk, pushing a red folder onto the table. Gabriel looked at the papers and carefully inspected some of the highlighted information. He couldn't remember the last time when he experienced such a wide range of emotions. He could even hardly hear Pierre talking in the background.

"They certainly knew each other, M. Agreste, being in the same class. However, I could not confirm if they saw each other after the graduation. The last page might be the most interesting one and I suspect that is why you requested all of this. Emma Dupain-Cheng was born about nine months after Adrien left France. Her birth certificate is missing the name of the father."

Gabriel stood up and walked to the window. The rainbow was still there. Strange. It never stayed for so long before. The man stood in silence for a couple of minutes before asking the question that was occupying his mind for the last few hours.

"Is there any way to confirm it?" He didn't even turn around, his eyes still glued to a play of colors above Paris. "Reliable and confidential way."

"DNA analysis will certainly do the trick, M. Agreste," Pierre replied indifferently. "I'll need Adrien's and yours samples just to be extra accurate. Do you want me to obtain the girl's and her mother's confidentially or openly?"

"I don't want anyone to know about this, Pierre," Gabriel replied. "Especially Mlle. Dupain-Cheng. Unfortunately, for Adrien's part the best I can offer you in such circumstances is anything you can find in his old room. I'll let Nathalie know to let you in. What do you need from me?"

"A cheek swab would do, Monsieur."

"How long will it take?"

"It always depends on a payment," Pierre answered. "The fastest I'd say a week if we are to include your samples. If only parents and a child are to be involved then a few days. But I'd recommend the first option since Adrien's sample may be considered a highly unreliable source. After all, we would be searching for it in the room that he hasn't occupied in years. You do want the most accurate results possible, right?"

"Then a week it is," Gabriel sighed. Better to wait longer then do a mistake. "And remember, this is confidential."

"As always, boss." the man stood up and walked out, leaving Gabriel standing at the window, still watching that rainbow, a small, pink teddy bear in his hands.

* * *

"Marinette, the boss wants to see you. And he said to bring the kid."

Panic ran through Marinette's mind yet somehow she wasn't too surprised. Gabriel was definitely going to fire herafter that little stunt Emma pulled earlier. Really, it should've been expected. The only question remained - why hadn't she started packing already?

Resigned, Marinette took Emma away from her coloring and headed over to Gabriel's office, stopping only once they reached the door. There was little strength left in her to knock. She was a little scared but even more she was upset. She worked so hard for this job. She deserved to work here, she knew that. However, Emma would always come first and if Gabriel wanted to fire her because of her baby's innocent actions, then she would have to accept it. With newly lit determination Marinette knocked.

The moment she entered Gabriel Agreste stood up behind his desk. He silently motioned them to the chairs and sat down himself.

"Mlle. Dupain-Cheng," he started right away with the voice less strict that she expected yet with the still unreadable façade. "It came to my attention that your daughter has a birthday today."

"Yes, Monsieur." Marinette blinked surprisingly. That was the last thing she expected. Correction. Gabriel inquiring about Emma's birthday was the thought she hadn't entertained at all. "I apologize again for her-"

"That's quite alright," Gabriel interrupted her. "No harm was done," he replied and actually weakly smiled. His eyes lingered on Emma for a few moments, curiously studying the little girl. Eventually he leaned down and took a slick, black box decorated with golden ornaments out of the drawer.

"My late wife also had a birthday today." His eyes focused on the box for a minute as he paused. "I've never met anyone with the same birthday date before," he added, shifting his eyes back to Emma and finally to Marinette. "Your daughter reminded me of her today so I wanted to give her a small gift."

Standing up from his chair, Gabriel walked over to Emma whose eyes was already sparkling with excitement.

"Oh, no, M. Agreste!" Marinette protested. "You don't have to give her anything-"

She couldn't finish. He didn't let her.

"I want to, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, and as my employee you have to do everything I tell you to do. Therefore," he crouched down in front of Emma's chair. "Here you go, um…"

"Emma," the girl smiled shyly.

"Here you go, Emma." The corners of his lips tagged in a smile in return. "Happy Birthday!"

Grinning to her fullest potential now, Emma stood up on her feet and accepted the box from his hands. A quick glimpse through the transparent top and Marinette saw a gorgeous Barbie doll dressed in one of Gabriel's designs. She remembered that dress clearly but hadn't realized it was utilized for dolls. In fact, Marinette didn't even know there were dolls associated with Agreste fashion. She also didn't know that it was a very pricey, limited edition item with only fifty copies ever made. Even more, Marinette couldn't even possibly suspect that just a few hours back about five people were working on locating and obtaining one of those for Gabriel Agreste who requested a very special gift for a small girl by the end of the workday.

"What do you say, Emma?" she gently nudged her daughter.

"Thank you very much, Monsieur…"

"Gabriel." The man stood up. "Gabriel Agreste."

"Thank you very much, M. Agreste." Emma smiled and pressed her present close to her chest. A tiny smile made an appearance on Gabriel's face but was quickly squashed before it could be noted by anyone else.

* * *

A week later Pierre was back in his office with a different folder. Gabriel stared at it silently, not knowing if he was ready to know the content and all the implications it could possibly have. Simple black letters on white sheets of paper inside that red cover could change his world forever or crush a small hope he was already harboring in his heart. Unexplained and not really welcomed yet, but still hope.

He finally gave up. "Just tell me, Pierre."

"Well, what can I tell you, M. Agreste?" Pierre shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Congratulations! You are a grandfather."

Not letters but the words, yet this world stopped for a few moments. Gabriel's thoughts stopped, his vision blurred. His breathing quickened. He never suspected that this would be how he would react to the news. The existence of his grandchild itself or the time it took for him to find out? What did make him react this way?

"Is that accurate?" he whispered. "Any chances of a mistake?"

"We checked it three times with three different samples, M. Agreste," Pierre answered. "There are no mistakes. Emma Dupain-Cheng is definitely your granddaughter and the child of a certain Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Thank you, Pierre." Gabriel stood up, his composure back, the cold exterior in a full view. "That would be all for today. Send the bill to me personally. And I hope that it'll stay between us."

"As always, boss." Pierre nodded and quickly left.

Left alone, Gabriel could do nothing but stare at the folder. Full five minutes passed before he gathered the courage to open it and look through all the papers. There were no mistakes. But there were questions, lots of them. Why didn't Marinette tell him anything? Did Adrien know? Because if he did, why didn't he mention anything to him, his father and the grandfather of this child? Was he afraid? Ashamed? Pierre couldn't find any proof of a contact between Mlle. Dupain-Cheng and his son in the years following his school graduation yet Emma clearly existed and was undoubtedly Adrien's daughter. He might not know _or_ he might have decided to have nothing to do with her.

Gabriel frowned at the mere thought. _I thought I raised him better than that. Though, I knew that disappointment would come sooner or later. Why didn't_ _ **Marinette**_ _say anything to me?_ _Most people would think that it would've been much easier for her to receive a job or to get a nice child support from Adrien._

Lots of, lots of questions. Zero answers.

* * *

"Marinette, M. Agreste wants to see you."

Surprised, Marinette closed her sketchbook and headed to his office. It was uncharacteristic for the head of the company to summon designers as soon as the last runway was over. Briefly she contemplated that maybe he wanted to discuss a few ideas and trends for the next collection but Marinette wasn't at that level of the team yet and that made her just a bit more worried as to the reason she was called in.

"Good morning, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng." Gabriel pointed to a chair in front of his desk as soon as Marinette entered.

"Good morning, M. Agreste," she smiled in return and settled in.

"I have a rather strange request of you today, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng." Gabriel broke an awkward silence. "Currently I am considering you for a promotion but in order to make the decision I need to ask you a very personal question. Is that alright with you?"

For a moment, Marinette was taken aback. She didn't know about any promotions planned for this year but, nevertheless, it would've been a great opportunity. In the process of renovating her newly bought house, the single mother could use any assistance she could get. Marinette would never admit it out loud but it was hard to raise Emma alone, both financially and morally. A promotion would definitely make things just a bit easier.

"It depends on the question, sir," she answered shyly. "I'll try my best to give you an answer."

"Very well." Gabriel sat back. His eyes fixated on Marinette, observing her carefully, as he asked his next question. "Can you name the father of your daughter?"

Shock and fear merged on Marinette's face, her body tensing instantly. A couple of moments she needed just to gather back her composure did nothing to help her find a suitable answer. That wasn't something she expected. That wasn't something she was willing to disclose. What Emma had to do with anything?

"Is this information in any way related to my work performance?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"Not to your performance directly," Gabriel replied. "But I am considering you for one of the top designer positions in the company and, as you are well aware of, I don't like any scandals to be associated with my label. Being a top designer, and a representative of my label, you must be beyond reproach so to prevent any damage from happening, we usually do the research on the candidates first."

Marinette tensed up, trying her best to suppress a shock and rising anger caused by Gabriel admission. He possessed a file on her containing her daughter's birth certificate and who knew what yet. Did he know she was Ladybug? Where she bought her groceries? Her dry cleaner's number? No. Forget that this was way out of line and an unacceptable intrusion into her personal life to say the least, but how could he talk about it so calmly and freely? She had nothing to hide. Not after giving up her Miraculous. Yet this made her incredibly angry.

"This is a standard practice in this industry, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng," Gabriel inserted, probably guessing Marinette's thoughts from the expression on her face. "I can assure you that all of the big companies have files on all top and promising designers, no matter who they are working for. Information like this could be quite useful sometimes-"

Gabriel paused, cleared his throat and continued: "Anyway, overly, you came up as a decent and reliable person except for one little detail - a missing name of your child's father. I am sure that there is a simple explanation but our competitors could be quite unkind from time to time. We would hate to see you being shamed and dragged through the public eye for something so simple as a name."

Watching Marinette even closer for any reaction, Gabriel added:. "We just want to make sure that there is no potential scandal before throwing you into the high fashion world. For your sake as well as for the label. That's all."

The boldness with which he spoke derailed Marinette off the tracks into confusion. Her anger quickly took a second place when Gabriel continued to stare at her, clearly expecting the answer at any moment. For a few seconds Marinette just sat there, not knowing what to do. The promotion sounded so nice yet she couldn't admit that Emma's father was Chat Noir. That would definitely be the front-page news. She also couldn't just make up someone random for two reasons. One, she hated liars and wasn't that good at lying herself. Two, any information she gave would apparently be checked upon and proven to be false. There was only one thing left Marinette deemed possible to do.

"I'm sorry, M. Agreste," she finally answered. "But I cannot answer this question. I must ask you to make your decision based on my work performance alone."

"Are you sure, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng?" Gabriel raised a brow in surprise. "All I need is a name. I am not asking you the reasons why he isn't listed on her birth certificate or why did you go your separate ways. His name only. Is that too much to ask?"

"I believe it is, M. Agreste," Marinette confirmed and straightened up letting her employer know that her decision was unmovable. "And I would really appreciate if you would keep my daughter out of this corporate trivialities in the future. Did you need anything else?"

"No. That would be all," Gabriel said and stood up. He stretched his hand. "It was a pleasure talking to you today."

"Pleasure talking to you too, M. Agreste." Marinette shook his hand and promptly left.

That weird conversation didn't leave her mind for a long time and even two years after she still hadn't figured out why he asked her that question. However, next week she was promoted to one of the best positions offered, earning a huge paycheck plus an exclusive benefits package available only to the top employees of the Agreste brand. Even more shockingly, Emma not only became more than welcome at the office, she also started receiving personal presents from Gabriel Agreste himself on every possible holiday there was. Everyone just assumed that Gabriel needed an inspiration and Emma surely had plenty of it to offer. This was just his way to say thank you. Truly unusual for him. Jaw-dropping even but still, there was no other explanation available at the time.

For Gabriel that conversation answered only one of his questions - Marinette was a decent woman who relied only on her talent and hard work to earn her place in the fashion industry and didn't use her "unique" position as the mother of Gabriel Agreste's only grandchild to her advantage. He was still unsure if Adrien knew about being a father but he strongly doubted that there was a single woman in the world who would keep an Agreste child a secret from either Adrien or Gabriel; if not for a hope of being included in the family, then definitely for a chance to get a nice child support. If Marinette still kept quiet after he asked her so directly than the most obvious conclusion for him was that Adrien refused to acknowledge the baby. Being a decent woman she was, Marinette probably didn't want to bother with suing him or telling Gabriel.

" _I thought I raised him better than that."_ The thought wouldn't leave his mind for days. _"Very well, if he doesn't want to take responsibility on his own, I will make sure he does."_

A visit to his lawyer was scheduled that same week. His will was changed that same appointment. Adrien's inheritance was instantly cut in half. The other half went to a certain Emma Dupain-Cheng. Confidential. To be revealed and awarded only after the passing of Gabriel Agreste.

A few years later the day of his beloved, beautiful, kind, late wife's birthday was still the most painful day for him. But now it also brought hope and love. With that small, blond girl with her pink teddy bear and emerald green eyes came a start of a change in him, something that no one expected anymore. Slowly learning to open his heart, Gabriel looked at Emma as a lasting remembrance from his wife, a gentle kiss and a soft push to his former, caring, loving Gabriel self. And just as that small photo of his lost love in her toddler years took a special place in his wallet, the small girl he saw sometimes running through the halls of his offices captured his heart forever and made him want to love again.


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting at the back of his car, gently petting the blond hair of his sleeping daughter, Adrien felt himself standing on a verge of something wonderful, amazing, fulfilling, yet somehow still a little unobtainable, withheld and completely undeserved.

 _I have to tell her_ , rang through his mind over and over again. _I must. Marinette has to know I was her Chat Noir. She needs to know who Emma's father is. If there's still at least a slightest hope of us being together, I have to tell her._

Just then, for a brief moment Emma pulled him out of his thoughts, making all kinds of facial expressions in her sleep, frowning and scrunching her little nose, her tiny lips tugging into a sleepy smile. A smile of his own sneaked on Adrien's face as he placed a light kiss on the crown of Emma's head. That little bit was enough to break the train of his depressing thoughts and for quite some time after he could do nothing but memorize every movement, pout and her every expression of happiness.

 _How foolish of me it was to leave her and run,_ his mind sprung back into actions after a while. _How stupid it was not fighting for her but giving up. I could've been here for this. I could've been here for her. For them. For everything. For me, as well… I'd better be careful not to mess it up this time. I need to do this right or I might never get another chance."_

Meanwhile Marinette was already ten minutes late but Adrien didn't really mind at all. The important thing was - she was fine. She texted him earlier to inform about an unexpected traffic and apologized over and over again for being so bothersome. Yet for Adrien that extra time with his daughter was precious. He didn't know when he would see her again, or even _if_ he would see her again. He treasured every moment with her he could get.

From this moment on his main objective was not to mess it up again and tell Marinette everything at the right time in the right place in hopes of receiving a response he wanted to hear so badly.

At the same time, a few blocks away Marinette was nervously biting her lips, watching the clock slowly tick off the minutes. Stuck in an unforeseen traffic due to a huge accident, she could do nothing but wait. Wait and nervously nibble at her lower lip.

This day was insanely crazy and full of obstacles but, thankfully, Marinette knew how to fight the winning battle. Not only she was able to fix everything and finish her project, she also did that on time. M. Agreste was so pleased that he agreed with almost no objections to let her have the rest of the week off. A little bit more free time for her to take on the responsibilities of Alya's maid of honor would definitely not hurt.

In spite of her anxiousness to reach her daughter, Marinette grinned in the solitude of her car. Her very best friend was about to get married and beside the happy couple there was probably no one else who was more excited about it than she was! For she was there when they started dating. She helped her friend to choose the perfect outfit for almost every occasion. Even the dress Alya wore when Nino proposed had been Marinette's suggestion. She could almost take the credit for the proposal as well because looking hot in the perfect outfits every time, should've totally sped up Nino's decision to get married. Marinette grinned wider. Everything was so amazingly perfect.

Her smile dropped.

It _would've_ been perfect if not for Adrien and the effect he still had on her. The last thing Marinette needed now was for her teenage infatuation to return and the easy way out would be to stay away from its objective. Yet, considering their best friends were getting married, there was no plausible way for Marinette to avoid Adrien but with every minute she spent with him, she felt her old feelings surfacing little by little. She knew it was ridiculous to be afraid of her past, hopeless crush to come back but that was one thing she didn't want to happen. She had too many things to worry about as it was, Marinette couldn't afford another heartbreak.

She couldn't let herself wish that he would stay despite her heart's gently nudges. She couldn't hope that her feelings would be reciprocated one day because he was leaving very soon. It was impossible for that to happen in less than a week so she and her heart must stay away. For herself and for her baby because breaking Emma's heart and her hopes of having a father the moment Adrien boarded that plane was something Marinette wasn't sure she'd forgive herself for.

What's more, her heart was already occupied and the memories it held were too precious to let them go for the man who was just merely passing by. Chat Noir might not be in her life anymore but to remember him Marinette wanted more than anything. All these years she constantly replayed in her mind every wink, every salute, every smile, every kiss and yes, even every single one of his stupid puns. She _needed_ to remember everything about Chat because one day she planned to tell Emma a story of the brave and selfless man who, unfortunately, didn't know she existed but if he did, he would've loved her to pieces. He would've given her the whole world and more, just as he wanted to give it to her mother.

Marinette couldn't forget and Adrien couldn't take Chat's place in her heart.

And such, her plan was simple. Marinette would take Emma and get away from Adrien as fast as she could. She would also try to eliminate any future unnecessary encounters. She wouldn't even entertain this stupid, naïve idea of a possible relationship that came out of nowhere. It was just too unrealistic.

 _Just hold on for another couple of days,_ she tried to calm herself down. _After the wedding you can lock yourself up in your house and don't take a single step outside until Adrien's safe and sound and back in the States. Then you'll put your life back together and move on. For now, you'll come, take Emma and leave immediately. The less time you'll spend with Adrien the better. So remember, come, take Emma and leave immediately. Come, take Emma…_

When a small red car pulled over by the agreed upon spot, Adrien reluctantly left his seat and walked over.

"Hey there." A soft smile graced his face as he leaned down and opened the door for Marinette. "So I guess 'Finish the Important Project' mission had finally succeeded?"

"Finally," Marinette responded. In awe, her sight unwillingly focused on the man in front of her. The last time she had seen someone so handsome and unfairly complimented by the nighttime was a long time ago when Chat Noir was still a part of her life. Reflected from the streetlight, sparkles mischievously danced around Adrien's eyes; his playful smile and a wistful look on his handsome face made Marinette pause and swallow involuntarily. The hitched breath and the stumbling heart in her chest were quickly crumbling her resolve to not fall for him to ashes and surely proving Alya right. That "can't resist Adrien Agreste" gene definitely existed and it looked like Marinette was an unfortunate bearer.

"I am so sorry for keeping you waiting," she managed to mumble after a few moments, returning him a sweet yet shy smile of her own.

"It wasn't a long wait—" Adrien opened a door, "—so don't worry," he added, offering her a hand. "Mi' lady?"

So unexpected and painfully familiar words sent Marinette into a crimson blush and even despite darkness she suspected, to her utter humiliation, that Adrien had noticed. A little shocked to hear them again, she froze in her place, not sure of what to do or say to that.

"Marinette?" Adrien whispered when the pause and silence between them became a little awkward.

"Sorry," she muttered under her breath. "Long day. Too tired to function properly."

Adrien chuckled, his hand still stretched out in anticipation. _Ever such a gentleman_ , Marinette reminded herself and, hesitantly placed her hand into his. It wasn't anything that she'd expected. No electric shocks running through her body, no maddening cluttering of her heart, threatening to jump out of her ribcage, as soon as their hands touched. No. Nothing so incredibly dramatic. Instead, it simply felt warm. The most comfortable of warm there was. His hold felt incredibly safe. As he wrapped his fingers around hers she suddenly felt so cozy and so right that it felt like coming home.

Slowly Marinette got out of the car, relishing in the feeling and only when she stood firm on her own feet asked: "So- where is Emma?"

"She is sleeping in my car." Adrien didn't let go of her hand right away, trying to confine to memory that feeling as much as he could. Holding gently the warm tiny palm in his he _couldn't_ let go because holding his Lady's hand in his own was something he wanted to do again as much as possible.

Not even thinking clearly, he mumbled: "Do you want me to bring her or her stuff first?"

"What stuff?" Marinette frowned, taking her hand away and effectively bringing Adrien back to the reality, her own clouds fleeing before the rationality of a grown up mind. No answer was received yet but knowing Emma very well she already suspected what Adrien meant by "her stuff". For some reason Emma always seemed to be an object of affection for everyone around her and the gifts were almost always an expression of that affection. Was she about to discover that Adrien wasn't immune either?

But then again, it was Adrien, the boy who handed her his only umbrella when she was still mad at him and went to his car soaking wet himself. He was the boy who tried to scratch the gum off a bench for a complete stranger and showed his kindness and generosity over and over again throughout their school years. Adrien was the boy with the biggest heart she knew. It was his kindness that changed her opinion of him after all and condemned her to many years of hopeless pinning. Why was she even surprised to learn he gave something to Emma as well? Why was her heart tightening at the reminder of why she fell for him the second day they met?

"Um- we- kind of," Adrien interrupted timidly, blushing and starting to nervously scratch the back of his neck, a move she knew too well. "Well, Emma needed an outfit- for a trampoline park- and I- Emma- well- shortly speaking- I maybe- bought her some clothes- and a couple of accessories—" his eyes shifted to the side, the voice had gotten quieter with every word, "—and maybe some toys- if you don't count in a few pairs of shoes-"

Marinette pinched a bridge of her nose, trying to understand, to grasp the meaning of what she just heard him mumbling, her internal turmoil pushed aside once more because just now she thought she clearly heard a whole list of things instead of one. One present would've been fine but multiple?

"How many things did you buy her exactly?" she whispered a full minute later.

"Just a couple, Marinette." Adrien raised his _begging_ eyes to her. "Please. I had to keep her interested and entertained for the day. For you—" he had the audacity to blame her, "—so you could finish your project. I totally did that for you."

" _You_ insisted on taking her away, Adrien. _You_ told me it isn't a problem. _You_ were saying it was going wonderfully all day and now you are blaming _me_ for your complete inability to say 'No' to a small kid?"

Marinette glared at Adrien but he just stood there, looking a bit confused, a little guilty yet devilishly innocent and adorable.

"Adrien, you cannot give her everything she wants," Marinette sighed. Was there even a point to lecture him? He did help her out a lot and who knows, maybe he had never dealt with a child before, not with an Emma-like one anyway. He might actually not know how to say 'No' to a kid after all. Plus, his innate generosity might had played a role as well. She couldn't blame him for who he was. "Emma is a child, Adrien," she continued. "A small child that needs to be taught some boundaries," she added. "I can't take anything from you and you will return it all back to the stores tomorrow."

"But, Marinette," she heard a quiet voice right away. "Can you at least consider it? Just this one time only?" he continued to beg. "Please. I'm sorry for my incompetence but I bought only the absolute best from what we saw and Emma _really_ loved it all. She already planned where she will wear everything. I've just met her so I wanted to give her a couple of presents for all the years I missed out. Please?" His voice was almost a whisper now. "Please, don't punish her because _I_ didn't know about the rules and regulations."

Marinette sighed and closed her eyes if only to not see his. She had to admit, his pleading was melting her heart. Adrien had never begged her for anything before and she wasn't immune to that just as he wasn't to Emma. Another "Please" and she gave in. _One time wouldn't hurt_ , she told herself. _It's not like he always does that. He'll be away and out of our lives pretty soon so…_

"Alright," she agreed. "But, Adrien, that is one and only time! Anything else you bring her, you are taking back right away. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Adrien's face lit up. In his excitement he didn't even realize how his arms wrapped around Marinette, effectively sending her into a stupor. A few seconds later, realizing just what he'd done, Adrien pulled away and blushing furiously murmured: "Thank you. I'll go bring everything over right now."

He rushed back to his car and opened the trunk. Slowly coming back to reality, Marinette observed in horror as the man was pulling out countless packages and bags barely fitting them into his arms.

"See?" he grinned. "I told you. Just a couple of things."

Mentally face palming, Marinette stopped herself from throwing a remark or two about just how different their understanding of "a couple" was. This day was already beyond exhausting. She didn't have enough emotional or physical, for that matter, strength to explain to someone, who looked just like a grown man but obviously was still a silly, little child, what "a couple" and "can barely hold it in two hands" meant. Marinette was dealing with her own kid on a daily basis; she wasn't obligated to educate one more.

"I'll bring Emma," Adrien added after successfully stuffing the trunk of her car full of packages that probably contained half of some random boutique or two. "Can you, please, hold a door open for me?"

"Sure." Marinette opened the back door of her car, adjusted Emma's car seat's straps and straightened up, turning around in preparation of Adrien's arrival. At once her heart skipped a bit. A few meters away Adrien was carefully walking over with her Emma in his arms, sound asleep and calm. Her daughter looked so small and fragile in his strong embrace and he was cuddling her so lovingly, placing a soft goodbye kiss on her tiny forehead when he thought Marinette wasn't looking. With a soft smile Adrien placed peacefully snoozing Emma into her car seat, buckled her in and gave her head a final ruffle.

"Well, I guess this is it," Marinette rushed to say as soon as he closed the door, wanting to keep true to her plan. "Thank you so much again, Adrien. You really helped me out today but I should go now. It's late for Emma and I need her well-rested for tomorrow's rehearsal or she'll be grumpy and uncooperative. And we all know we can't afford that."

She smiled at Adrien, hoping to lure him into a false feeling that she was okay and totally not nervous to stand so close to the man who made her chest tighten and her heart jump out of the rib cage. "So, good night?" The corners of her lips treacherously trembled.

Yet instead of taking his leave, Adrien continued to stand in place, silently looking at her. Soon he carefully reached out and tucked a few escaping hair strings behind her ear.

Marinette tensed. "I'll-"

"Wait," Adrien interrupted quietly, taking Marinette's hands in his own. "Don't go yet. I need to tell you something." He moved closer and asked quietly, almost whispered, "Did I already tell you how beautiful you look today?"

"Not that I remember…" Marinette replied, her cheek covering a thick layer of crimson. _Stupid!_ She mentally knocked her head on the nearest tree. _Run away! Run as fast as you can-_

Adrien slowly leaned closer and Marinette forgot how to breathe. Involuntarily, she swallowed when suddenly she could feel his warm breath on her skin once he talked. "That won't do—" he was so close, "—I have to correct my mistake right away." Marinette's lips parted. "You look amazing, Marinette," Adrien almost purred. "You look absolutely gorgeous and I-"

A sudden cry abruptly broke the magic spell. Shaken from her trance, Marinette quickly stepped away from Adrien.

"Emma—" she found herself slightly out of breath, "—I- I- have to- to go—" Marinette fished the keys out of her pocket, "—she is- is waking up- I need- need to leave—" She walked to the car, "—drive home- She'll fall asleep again- Yes, again. Bye, Adrien," the girl quickly opened the door of the car. "Thanks again!" Still furiously blushing, she jumped into her car and speeded away before Adrien could even blink.

"But we need to talk…" he whispered to the one who couldn't hear him anymore and who was currently driving away, wiping the tears that started to fill up her eyes before stopping a few blocks away and letting them flow.

This wasn't happening! She couldn't let this stupid crush to come back and Adrien with his perfection wasn't helping.

"I am hopeless… What was I thinking? He is leaving… I can't love him… I can't have him… I must forget…" Marinette quietly sobbed resolving once again to stay away no matter what it cost her.

The next day was lonely. Don't get him wrong, Adrien wasn't alone. He spent most of it amongst all kinds of people he didn't really pay attention to but he never in his life had he felt lonelier than today. The reason was simple.

He missed them.

Missed Emma and Marinette after only one night apart. How more pathetic could he be? The day was empty without Emma's silly laugh and Marinette's adorable blushes. Adrien couldn't concentrate on anything, his thoughts and desires focused only on one thing - the family he didn't have yet. He wanted to take his little girl by her tiny hand again and pull Marinette close to his chest. He longed to feel a soft peck of Emma's little lips on his cheek and tried to remember how hot and spicy her mama's kisses on his mouth were. He discovered that longing hurt physically, hurt in every possible way, in every part of his body.

The only hope for a relief was the wedding dress rehearsal where they would surely be. It was scheduled for five o'clock but Adrien came earlier in hopes of seeing them sooner. To his delight, it wasn't futile.

The first thing he heard when walking into the building, was Emma's voice. A bit frustrated, but who cared? She was already there and he could see her again.

"But Uncle Nino!" Adrien could hear a pout in her tone. "I don't want to go and throw my flower petals everywhere! I want to keep them for myself! They are so pink and pretty."

Without a second thought Adrien walked in the direction of the now precious to him voice. Soon he saw his little, lovely, secret, but only for a little while yet, daughter, standing near the doorway into the main hall, dressed in one of the dresses he bought her yesterday and passionately arguing with Nino.

"Emma, sweetie—" Nino closed his eyes in contained exasperation and pinched the bridge of his nose, "—you need to do it. Believe me. Just throw them around while walking and after the show you can take them home. Okay?"

Emma's frown deepened. Nino sighed and took some of her petals. "See?" he threw them around, "It's easy."

"You are mean, Uncle Nino!" Emma cried and crouched to the floor trying to gather every single petal back. "I don't want to do this! They are too pretty to just throw them away! They'll get dirty this way."

Visibly frustrated, Nino groaned and face-palmed but just a moment later a wide grin appeared on his face as he noticed Adrien approaching.

"Hey there, man!" he fist bumped Adrien's shoulder. "You are just in time."

"I am?" Adrien raised a brow.

"Yes, you are." Nino quickly walked behind his friend and took him by the shoulders directing his sight to the little girl not far away. "You, my friend," he proclaimed. "Have a rare opportunity to help me out a bit." Nino's voice sharply changed to whining and Adrien laughed.

"Not funny," the groom-to-be pouted. "Alya entrusted me with teaching this little monst- angel, I mean, angel how to be a flower girl and I am not good at it myself. So a little help?" his eyes grew big and pleading. "Please?"

"Are you implying that I can teach her because I am a good flower girl?"

"You are the second-prettiest flower girl there ever was," Nino proclaimed in the most serious of manners, straightening up and putting a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "And it is your sworn duty to help the prettiest one to fulfill her role!"

Adrien snorted and erupted in laughter again. Nino shook him by his shoulders, his head hanging low as he begged again. "But seriously, dude. You, as a model, know how to put on a show and you also seem to possess some kind of Emma-whisperer abilities, judging from yesterday. Help meeeeeee-"

At that exact moment Emma, who gathered all of the petals back already, turned around to see who was talking to Nino. Her face lit up as she dashed toward Adrien shouting happily: "Uncle Adrien! You came back! I'm so glad to see you! I missed you!"

Smiling, Adrien stepped forward and caught the running girl in his arms and she hugged him firmly before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Laughing and showering each other with compliments, both of them completely ignored Nino and the lowered jaw on his astonished face.

"I missed you too, my little bug!" Adrien finally concluded, noticing his friend's expression. "Now, tell me - what is this horrible Uncle Nino bothering you with?"

Emma frowned and pouted her cute, little mouth. "He wants me to throw away my pretty, pink flower petals and I don't want to because they will get stepped on and become all dirty and stinky and- and- and not nice! Uncle Nino is mean!"

Adrien chuckled, bopped Emma's nose with his finger and put her down on the floor, kneeling right by her side.

"Ah!" he raised his finger. "But Uncle Nino has a good reason to ask you to do that, Emma."

"He does?" the little girl's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Do you want me to tell you the secret why he does it?" Adrien offered in the most mysterious of voices. In return, Emma feverishly nodded.

"It has something to do with a couple of princesses and a queen."

Emma's eyes lit up. Adrien got comfortable on his knees and took her basket of petals in his hand.

"You see," he continued. "These petals are not ordinary. They are magical and tomorrow they will play a very important role but _only_ with some help from one amazing princess."

To his amazement Emma smirked. "You are lying!" she crossed her arms over her chest. "I am not a baby anymore to believe in magic!"

" _I. Am. Not_!" Adrien pouted. "And I can prove that to you. Did you see Aunt's Alya white gown and your Mama's pretty dress?"

"Of course, I did!" Emma nodded, a wide grin spreading on her face. "The dresses are so, so pretty! Mama even has one for me. She made them herself. But—" the girl frowned again, "—she isn't allowing me to touch them or even come close."

Adrien nodded, suppressing a chuckle. Judging by yesterday, it wasn't really a surprise that Emma wasn't allowed anywhere near their dresses. "Okay," he continued. "But do you see your Mama and Aunt Alya wear such pretty dresses every day?"

Emma's hard thinking was written on her face as expressions changed one after another rapidly. Observing her, Adrien enjoyed every frown and every eyebrows movement, every twitching of her mouth and focused concentration in her eyes. A few moments later, Emma gave up.

"No," she said. "They don't wear such beautiful dresses every day but I really wish they would. Mama looks like a princess in it."

"Exactly," Adrien smirked. "Mama and Auntie Alya become princesses when they wear such beautiful dresses. However, they can do it only on special days and tomorrow will be one of those days."

Emma gasped and clasped her hands together. "Really?"

"Yes, really. And not only them, Emma," Adrien gently poked his finger in Emma's chest. "Tomorrow all three of you will become princesses. Aunt Alya will become The Wisest Princess ever. Your mama will become The Prettiest Princess of them all and you will become The Coolest Princess around," Adrien declared with his best impression of a serious expression. "Totally true and you know why will this happen tomorrow?"

"Why?" Emma bit her lip in anticipation, completely enveloped in the story.

"You will become princesses for one day only so The Wisest Princess Alya can become The Wisest Queen Alya of Kingdom Ninoland ."

Emma squealed and jumped in her place. "Really?"

Adrien nodded, a silly grin trembling on his lips. Who did just say she didn't believe in magic anymore?

"This is so amazing!" Emma continued to squeal. "Aunt Alya will become a queen! Just like in fairy tales! A Queen! So cool!"

Adrien hummed satisfactorily. He was on a roll, complimenting his story with a couple of appropriate emotions and expressions to make it more believable. A few random details on the magical kingdom and it's fair royalty didn't hurt either. Even Nino was interested now, especially after "Ninoland" was mentioned.

"Yes, exactly like in fairy tales. But—" his face became serious all of the sudden, "—as in all fairy tales there are ancient, evil forces that want to prevent this from happening and _steal_ princess Alya away so she won't become a queen!"

"No!" Emma gasped with horror. "Oh no! We have to protect her! We need to call Ladybug and Chat Noir! They will protect her!"

Adrien laughed. "No. Not this time, my Coolest Princess." He gently ruffled her golden hair. "This time we need _you_."

"Me?" Emma gave him a surprised look.

"Yes, you." Adrien nodded and pointed to her basket full of pink flower petals. "You can protect Aunt Alya with these. That's what Uncle Nino was _really_ trying to teach you. He just didn't want to spoil the secret."

"But how?" Emma looked at the basket in confusion. "These are just flowers."

"Oh, but they are _just_ flowers today," Adrien smiled. "You see because tomorrow is so special at the stroke of midnight they will gain magical powers and by spreading these petals in a specific pattern, you'll be able to create an invisible, power shield around princess Alya to protect her."

"I will?" Emma looked at him with her eyes wide.

"Yup. All you need to do is to throw them everywhere where aunt Alya will step in this room and these evil forces won't be able to touch her. That's why we have to practice today, so tomorrow everything would go as planned and we can win a battle for Princess Alya."

For a moment Emma continued to stare at Adrien in concentration. Then grabbed the basket from his hands and walked back to Nino with newfound determination.

"Show me again, Uncle Nino. You didn't have to hide the truth from me, you know!" she pouted. "I am not a baby anymore and I can protect Aunt Alya from the evil forces!"

Nino laughed and shot invisible guns towards Adrien. "You rule, man! Thanks."

"No problem." Adrien stood up. "Told you, I'm good with kids."

"Or," Nino grinned and winked at him. "There is something you are not telling me."

"Go teach your padawan, oh great King of Ninoland," Adrien chuckled, pointing into Emma's direction. "Or your future queen might not be pleased."

Nino laughed nervously and went over to the small girl who was now feverishly throwing flowers all over the place. Watching them with unhidden pleasure, Adrien leaned on a door frame. Thinking about it, he couldn't really explain how he figured out what exactly Emma needed. He knew he had to ignite a desire inside of her and once she had it, she'd be unstoppable. But why? Maybe because _he_ was the same way? If Adrien, younger or older one, wanted something _really_ badly, there was little that could stop him from stubbornly reaching his goal. And if Emma inherited that trait of his, all she needed to succeed was a desire to do what she was asked to – throw flower petals in front of Alya. A little bit of magic and here she was – the perfect flower girl.

"Wow! Nino is good!" He suddenly heard a familiar voice beside himself. "I didn't expect him to actually teach her something!"

"Hello, Adrien," Alya greeted him, not taking her eyes from Nino, in awe observing him walk around with Emma.

"How was your day yesterday?" she finally faced him. "I hope you took my advice seriously."

"Nice to see you too, Alya." Adrien tensed. The conversation they had yesterday still lingered in his mind. Do not let Emma like you more than a regular babysitter, a mere passerby. Do not get close to her under any circumstances unless you plan to marry Marinette. Alya loved both, her best friend and her daughter, and wanted to protect them, he could understand that. Yet, he wondered just for a second if it was possible that in her overzealous she scared away not one man who could've been possibly interested in Marinette? Not that he was complaining. Deep down, he was actually thankful. He was, however, somehow intimidated by her as well.

The bride-to-be scanned him with her narrowed eyes. "Your return ticket is still next week, right?"

"Yes, why?" Adrien frowned. Why was she so concerned about his future flying plans, asking about it every day?

Yet before Alya could reply she was swept away into Nino's arms. "Here is my beautiful, Wisest Princess," he cooed lovingly, kissing lightly her cheek.

"Auntie Alya, Auntie, Alya!" Emma was tugging her dress from beneath. "I will save you tomorrow! I now know how and the evil forces won't stop you from becoming a queen!"

Not even bothering with untangling herself from Nino's embrace, Alya giggled, confusion playing vividly on her face. "What are you talking about, sweetie. A queen of what?"

"Of Kingdom Ninoland, of course," the girl continued to excitedly bubble. "Did you forget about your transformation tomorrow?"

Alya threw a confused look at Nino.

"Oh, yes, the Wisest of Princesses," Nino chuckled. "Did you forget already? Emma will throw those magical, flower petals in front of you tomorrow and they will protect you from the evil forces so you can walk up to the aisle and become the Queen of Ninoland."

For a second Alya got even more confused but then noticed Nino's frantic eyebrows wiggling signaling to just go with it for everyone's sake. Realization hit her almost immediately – a walk on petals to the aisle, the transformation from a princess to a queen of _Ninoland_? _Who came up with this nonsense?_ She laughed.

"Of course, I remember, kiddo." Alya got free from Nino's hold and crouched to Emma's level. "I just didn't know they told you my little secret. Tell me, who is the one that betrayed his future queen?"

"It's Uncle Adrien!" Emma grinned. "But don't you scold him, Aunt Alya! He is really good and I love him so much! He did it only because he loves you too and wants to help me protect you. I am not a baby anymore so I can help you. Uncle Adrien thinks I can and I can! He is the best!"

Alya glared at the place where Adrien was standing just a minute ago. Space was empty and Adrien was quickly walking down the hall, further away from the woman who wanted to hunt him down dead for sneaking into Emma's heart despite her warning. The last thing he needed now was to be evicted from the building… or be sent to a hospital.

The rest of the day and the rehearsal went pretty smoothly. Everyone knew their places and roles. Emma was adorable. She made a whole ceremony out of throwing her flower petals and made sure to spread them not only on her way down the aisle but on a stage as well, explaining that Aunt Alya will be staying there too and she needed to be protected everywhere.

But it was Marinette who captured Adrien's attention that evening. The friendly way she held herself with everyone, the strict yet gentle, loving manner she handled Emma with, her cleverness and skills saving the evening not one time, it all was impossible to miss. The stubbornness with which she strived for success, trying again and again if something didn't work, until it did… He found it irresistible even back in their teen days. She was also more beautiful than ever and Adrien couldn't help himself but stare at her all evening even if she tried to avoid his glances really hard. Adrien would lie if he would say it didn't upset him just a little. After all, all he wanted was to catch her eyes just so she could see how much he loved her in his.

When everything got wrapped up, disheartened of his constant failures Adrien decided to leave before Alya could find him. Not that he didn't like her or was really scared but he didn't really want to deal with yet another heart to heart conversation when he couldn't yet say that no, Emma wasn't just a random kid to him and yes, he had a ticket but he wasn't planning on using it; no, he wouldn't stay away from Emma and he would love it if the girl would love him back and yes, he would very much like to marry Marinette if she would have him but instead it seemed like she was afraid of him all over again.

In any case, Adrien wanted to speak to Marinette before subjecting himself to Alya's interrogations again. Avoiding any contact with the bride as much as possible during the rehearsal seemed like a logical solution. Now, however, when she wasn't occupied anymore he had nowhere to hide and no one to protect him. Plus, it looked like a talk with Marinette wouldn't happen today also, her being constantly either busy or with other people, so finding no further reasons to stay, Adrien simply walked outside, trying to stay undetected, and was unlocking his car when he heard Nino shouting his name.

"Adrien, wait! Hey, why are you leaving so early?" The groom ran up to him.

"Tired," Adrien responded. Standing here, he found himself exhausted emotionally and disappointed of yet another day wasted with not even a single opportunity of talking with Marinette. His mood was down, he had zero desire to stay or even chat unless he could finally speak with Marinette and _that_ wasn't happening today it seemed.

"Come on," Nino wouldn't give up. "What's wrong? You don't look like yourself, dude. You haven't been all evening."

Adrien stopped and turned to look at Nino. They were best buddies since they'd met. Their friendship survived six years of living on different continents and was still going strong. Nino understood and knew him like no one else, apart from his little Chat Noir secret. If Adrien couldn't be himself and honest with Nino then with whom could he? And frankly, he was too tired to keep up a happy act anyway.

"I just didn't want to be chased away by your lovely, future wife so I decided to leave on my own," Adrien sighed.

"Did something happen, bro?" Nino raised a brow.

"Nothing new," Adrien shrugged his shoulders. "Just wanted to avoid another 'Don't come close to Emma' lecture."

Nino grinned. "Ah, don't hold that against her, Adrien." He bumped his shoulder. "Alya's just very passionate and protective, man. Come on, you have to understand her. Emma is like a daughter to her and she went through hell with Marinette when that bastard-cat dumped her pregnant and alone. Of course, she'll be on her guard when Emma starts to get all affectionate with a random person. She just doesn't want to see either of them hurt again. That's all."

There was no possible way for Nino to know just how much guilt and self-condemnation that phrase stirred in Adrien. No way he could know just how much his best friend would give away this second for the chance to change everything and make that statement false, to go back in time and rewrite their history. Yet the way Adrien flinched and tensed hadn't escaped Nino's attention. Quickly noting his friend's clenched fists and the thin line of his lips, he asked, "Adrien? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Adrien murmured, visibly frustrated. He didn't mean to let so much of the emotions that accumulated throughout the day and stormed inside him out but now that they were seen he needed a plausible explanation to lead Nino's attention away from the fact that that "bastard-cat" was him. One day Nino would know but not yet, not when Adrien hadn't had a chance to fix his mistakes yet.

"I get her, Nino," he said cautiously. The best diversion was to focus on the other side of the issue. "But does she need to chase away all potential candidates immediately?"

Nino paused before his lips slowly stretched in a grin and he fist bumped Adrien's shoulder again. "Are you a potential candidate, Adrien?"

"I don't know yet," Adrien blurred out, happy that his weird reaction was quickly forgotten. "It's hard to decide when you can't even get a minute alone with her. She's either busy at work or being guarded by Alya or runs away as soon as I come close."

"So you _are_ interested!" Nino grinned. He silently observed Adrien for a few moments before adding. "Are you serious about it, though? I mean, Marinette is awesome and Emma is adorable but they're a package deal. You gotta love them both." Nino halted, observing Adrien for a moment or two. "You did hit it off rather unexpectedly with Emma to be honest so just make sure you aren't interested in Marinette only because her daughter is such a cutie. "

"I don't think I am in this because of Emma," Adrien quietly answered in a little while. "I mean, she is adorable and is such a joy to be around. I do love her already but…" he stopped, nervously fidgeting with his keys in uncertainty. "Have I ever told you I had a crush on Marinette back in the days?" he finally admitted. "And now it's all coming back so suddenly and strongly. I mean, Marinette is amazing. She is a woman I can see myself spending my life with. I can't stop thinking about her, Nino. About them..." Adrien leaned on his car, his eyes focused on the building his girls were still in. "I've been lonely enough. I want to try this and make it work. They are both so amazing. They deserve to be happy and I want to take care of them. I don't even know how to explain this or how I can make it work but I want to take a chance."

"But aren't you going away soon?" Nino asked, a tiny smirk playing on his lips. His friend had finally admitted to the crush he suspected back in the school but was never able to confirm. Now Alya owed him twenty euros or maybe even more if he would count in the dividends for all these years. "Stay here, dude," he added as happiness for his friend started to fill his mind with new ideas and possibilities. "Marinette and you would be an awesome couple and Emma likes you already. Just imagine how much fun would we have again. Double dates, bro escapes from our wives- Now you _have_ to stay or none of what I've already planned would work if you aren't here."

"I will," Adrien smiled. "Even if Marinette chases me away, I'll stay. I have neither will nor desire to go back to the miserable life I had over there."

"Then, don't worry, man," Nino proudly stated. "Nino can help you there. I'll make sure you spend some time alone with Marinette tonight but you'll have to take things slow, not to spook her away. For starters you can tell Marinette you are done with the States and staying here with us with to get her used to the idea and maybe get the things started. You, talk, get to know each other better?"

"Sure," Adrien nodded. "Slow and steady wins the race, right? But how you are going to trick Marinette into spending some time with me alone?

"Easily," Nino smirked. "Luckily for you, Alya asked me to drive Marinette and Emma home because her car is in service today but—" he winked, "—let's just say that I might have actually planned to do something with my bride after the rehearsal and—" he hummed as the thoughts rolled in his mind, "—it was a surprise so I didn't tell her when she asked me to drive Marinette home- thus in order to do that thing I planned, I asked you to play a chauffeur to Marinette? How about it?" Nino proudly grinned.

"That might actually work," Adrien smiled, his heart filling with hope. "At least it will give me- how long? 30 minutes or so to talk with Marinette alone because I doubt she would jump out from a moving car. Thanks, man! You are the best!"

"I certainly am!" Nino chuckled. "Just promise me to not hurt her, bro. She's been through a lot as it is. Another heartbreak could be too much. Okay?"

"I'd better die myself." Adrien looked straight into Nino's eyes. "Never again."

"Again?" Nino frowned. "When-"

"When we were in school?" Adrien interrupted. "Didn't you tell me she liked me then and since I was an oblivious idiot I unintentionally kind of broke her heart?"

"Oh yeah," Nino nodded, missing a slight streak of sadness on his friend's face. _That_ , Adrien thought, _would make it two heart breaks I cause my Lady instead of the one I knew about_. _Why didn't I count this one before? Never again if I can help it!_

"Now I only need to think about what thing I was supposed to do with my woman…" Nino thought aloud in the background. Switching his attention to Nino's words, Adrien thought about it for a minute before the corner of his lips twitched. A few words he sacredly heard passing by Alya today would certainly be proven to be quite valuable now.

"I'll help you there, Nino! Just to return a favor. Give me a moment."

He pulled his phone out and climbed into his car, leaving Nino outside. In about five minutes Nino's phone beeped and before he could open the message Adrien was standing by his side again.

"You are very welcome, bro," he grinned.

At first, Nino couldn't believe his eyes so he took another look just to make sure he read it correctly and glanced at Adrien.

"Man, but this is impossible. How did you do this?"

"Trade secrets," Adrien shrugged. "Now if you could convince Marinette to let me drive her home before Alya sees us, that would be great."

"Right," Nino nodded. "I'll be right back. But, man!" He still couldn't believe. "Alya was begging me for that "Romantic Boat Cruise on the Night Seine" forever. I called them every day for a month! It was not available for another two months. How?"

"Let's just say—" Adrien smirked, "—that they always keep a few spots open for people who are in a desperate need of a favor. I am waiting, Nino. No Marinette within ten minutes and the deal is off."

He didn't need another warning. Nino was rushing back to the building already to give Adrien a chance in making his dream a reality and to fulfill one of the greatest wishes of the woman he loved ever since their school years. A mutually helpful agreement and if he was lucky enough then all four of them would benefit. Talk about a deal!

Nino ran. Adrien settled in his car and waited.

* * *

Please note: _English is a strange and wonderful language where many words have multiple meanings and slang can change depending on your country of origin. It is my third language so while I will do my very best, there may be mistakes made along the way. If you notice any miscommunications or incorrect word usage, help a girl out._


	6. Chapter 6

"For the last time, Nino," Marinette grumbled, exiting the venue with sleeping Emma in her arms, "There is no need for Adrien to drive us home. If you can't give us a lift, I'll call for a taxi. It's not a big deal, really."

"But, Marinette," Nino objected. When he sprinted into the building a few minutes back a refusal wasn't something he'd expected. Glancing at his watch, he quickened his steps to get ahead and walked with his back forward. The time was pressing.

"Why not?" he stopped, waiting for Marinette as she adjusted the position of her sleeping daughter. "I don't understand why this is such a big deal for you. It's just Adrien, your old friend Adrien, the one whom you had entrusted with Emma yesterday for the whole day, if I may remind you. Why don't you want him to drive you home instead of me? I would if I could, you know that."

"Because I inconvenienced him enough already, Nino," Marinette replied. "He's been here for three days and one of them was completely spent on helping me. I am sure he has far better things to do than to drive me around. Plus, I don't want him to remember me as someone who only needs help all the time when he goes back. Let me save some dignity here, Nino."

The silence that followed was unexpected considering that Nino hadn't shut up for a while now but even more were the words that he said next.

"You're afraid of him."

"Excuse me?" Marinette stalled and looked back at Nino but he only stared back, a slight smirk playing on his lips.

"Either your crush is coming back or you are afraid of Adrien for some reason," Nino finally added. "That's the only explanation I can think of because you never was shy about getting help from us and you did tend to freeze around him back in school. So either you are afraid of him or don't want to make a fool of yourself and running away."

"Nothing's coming back!" Marinette objected. "And why would I be afraid of Adrien?"

"Indeed, why?" Nino's eyebrows wiggled and Marinette pouted in response.

"Nino, you know that crushes aren't an option for me now and I am not afraid of Adrien so stop it. I just don't want to be bothersome. That's all," she insisted again. "He is here for only a week. Let him enjoy his time the way he wants, not get him stuck with me."

"But what if—" Nino leaned forward and quietly proposed, "—what if he wants to be stuck with you?"

A thick, visible even in the darkness blush covered Marinette's cheeks as she blinked a few times and resumed her march to the curb. "I am calling for a taxi, Nino and that is final."

"Agh," Nino whined. "Marinette, please. You can't. You know Alya would kill me if you do."

"Why would she kill you, Nino? She is about to marry you."

"She'll say that a random taxi driver could be a serial killer-"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Marinette scoffed. "We both perfectly know Alya was and is using taxi on a regular basis-"

"Fine!" Nino interrupted, stopping in his place. "Fine. You win. I'll tell you what's going on but you'll have to keep quiet."

"Oh really?" Marinette raised her brow. "And what _is_ going on, Nino?"

"No offence—" he cleared his throat, "—but I agreed to drive you only because _Alya_ asked me and I didn't want her to suspect anything if I suddenly started to refuse. It's that simple, Marinette. I didn't have a choice but to agree to something I couldn't do."

"And what exactly Alya couldn't suspect," Marinette titled her head to the side, curiosity rising in her voice.

Nino didn't reply. He simply pulled out his phone and showed it to Marinette, placing a finger to his lips. "Just don't scream when you read this. Okay?"

The woman nodded and glanced at the screen. It took her a minute to realize what she was looking at but when she did, she gasped, failing to contain her excitement inside.

"Nino, that's awesome! How did you get those? You know Alya would freak out-"

A low groan and a shuffle from sleeping Emma forced her to lower her voice while rocking her daughter slightly back to sleep.

"She was buzzing about this thing to me for months now. That is so cool of you to surprise her like that and on the day before your wedding!"

"I know, right?" The groom-to-be beamed with pride. "Do you understand now? You know how hard to surprise Alya is and I really wanted to give her a surprise of a lifetime so I couldn't refuse to give you a lift to avoid suspicions. And the only other person who knows about these is Adrien so it was only fitting if he would drive you and let me do my magic for Alya. Please, Marinette," he begged. "We'd feel much better if someone close to us and not a random person drives you. It's our wedding. It should be friends and family event, not a random taxi driver showing up to take you away."

Looking a little bit conflicted, Marinette sighed and closed her eyes. She really wanted to avoid all unnecessary contact with Adrien, for her own sanity mainly but also to prevent any more bonding between Emma and him. So far this day was more or less bearable with most of it spent away from Adrien even when being in the same room and Nino's request to let Adrien drive her threatened to undo most if not all of her hard work.

"Nino-" she didn't even know what to say but maybe just one more groundless refusal would finally help.

"And don't forget that you promised to repay me for all that Emma babysitting," Nino shamelessly interrupted. "Marinette, please. I'm really in a hurry here if I want this to succeed."

"I'll be safe in a taxi-"

"You'll be safer with Adrien."

"Nino-"

"Marinette, please. Do I need to get on my knees? Because you know I will. I need to leave in about three minutes and it would take a taxi to get here at least ten. I'll never forget myself for leaving you here alone to wait for it instead of safely sending you off with a friend. Or are you really avoiding him?"

Marinette stiffened under Nino's gaze. She couldn't explain why exactly she didn't want to go with Adrien or rather didn't want to explain. In her arms, Emma turned again, murmuring something in her sleep. The little girl was tired and needed to be in her bed soon.

Maybe, Marinette thought, just maybe one more time won't hurt. Yes, her feelings for Adrien were starting to surface little by little but she doubted that there was anything new to discover to make her plummet even more. What she already knew about him she could handle for thirty more minutes.

She slowly exhaled - not the best situation to place herself into but in a sense Nino was right and she didn't want to make him and Alya worry about her when they could be enjoying their romantic getaway. They meant too much to her for that.

"Marinette," Nino whined somewhere in the background. "Please."

"Fine, Nino," she gave up. "But let's be clear about this – I am not afraid of or crushing on Adrien. I just don't want to inconvenience him and I am doing this solely for Alya but now it is you who owes me big. Do we understand each other?"

"Of course we do," Nino grinned and pointed in the depth of a parking lot. "This way, my friend. Your carriage awaits you."

* * *

"You have a car seat?" Marinette was staring in dismay at the unusual for a young, single man accessory installed at the back of his car. Emma, however, felt just like home, already climbing into the hot pink with black polka dots seat. The girl woke up the second she heard Adrien's voice and was full of energy and bubbles all over again, effectively spoiling all of her mother's plans to keep them apart.

"Um…" Adrien's hand reached behind his neck in an unconscious move. "I bought it yesterday when I looked after Emma. We didn't want to bother you with such a little detail when you already had more than enough on your plate but I wanted her to be safe in my car."

"Isn't it gorgeous, Mama?" Emma squealed in the background. "Uncle Adrien wanted to buy me a black one with green stripes but I wanted pink. He also got me these. Do you like them?"

Marinette glanced over and almost groaned, watching her daughter pulling a few books and stuffed animals from somewhere behind her seat. Also pink. Really fluffy. Definitely not cheap.

She forced a smile. "They are really cute, sweetie, and well—" she turned to Adrien, "—while the car seat is quite convenient for us right now, promise me you'll return it back to the store tomorrow, Adrien. I don't want you to spend so much on her. You've already bought a lot."

"I'll return it when I won't need it anymore," Adrien agreed yet unmistakable sparks of mischief twinkled in his eyes. Marinette sighed and proceeded to buckle Emma in. Today was already way too long and tiring and she was too exhausted to argue with someone who was obviously going to do what he wanted, not what made sense. And even if Adrien wanted to waste his money like this, who was she to argue? He probably had more than enough anyway. Resigning to her fate, Marinette settled in the front passenger seat and prepared for the ride she hoped won't be too awkward.

Which was an understatement because the whole way to their house Emma chatted nonstop, telling them all about her secret mission for tomorrow, describing her plans in details, asking questions and answering them herself, completely ignoring her Mama's embarrassed sighs and appeals to slow down or shut up completely. Emma retold the story Adrien made up for her, making an emphasis on her being The Coolest Princess, while her mama was only The Prettiest one, causing a light blush on Marinette's cheeks. Then she switched to telling Adrien all about her toys and her favorite dresses, her room, her dreams full of wonders, her babysitter Mlle. Bella and how she wished she could go to Disneyland Paris this summer.

Her happy babbling didn't stop until about a couple of minutes were left before they reached Marinette's home. Afraid to wake the girl up, both adults stayed silent for those last few quiet moments.

"Thank you very much for driving us, Adrien." Marinette faced Adrien as soon as they arrived. "It was quite nice of you to help Nino out with his surprise for Alya. She will absolutely love it. Thanks again and I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding. Good night."

Not waiting for his reply, she quickly unbuckled the seatbelt and was about to climb out of the car when Adrien caught her wrist.

"Wait, Marinette. Let me help you." His hand was so gentle on her arm yet it burned the skin. "You can't possibly carry Emma, your bags and open a door at the same time."

"I've done it before," she replied with a voice a little bit too high pitched to not betray her inner state. "It isn't that hard, actually. I appreciate the offer but I'll be fine. Thanks."

To get away as soon as possible was all that she wanted now because that conviction that she could handle miserly thirty minutes and not fall in deeper was proved to be wrong multiple times over the course of the last half an hour. His kind proposal to drive them to help Nino, the way he smiled and laughed at Emma's stories and excitement, a couple of times she caught his eyes focused on her instead of the road - this all was slowly pushing her closer and closer to the edge much faster than she would've liked.

"Marinette," he quietly pleaded as their eyes locked on each other again. The butterflies went mad in her stomach. Him holding her hand didn't help at all.

"I'll be fine but thanks," she whispered. "You've been kind enough to me already."

"Marinette, please. Let me help you." Adrien almost begged, refusing to give up that easily. Marinette needed to know the truth. He had to tell her because as naïve and pathetic he was, he dared to dream that she'd forgive and accept him. In his foolishness, he wanted to believe that they could be together and he would never let her go again. He couldn't let her go. Not now, not this time, never again. But for that to happen Marinette needed to know.

"I'm sure you can do it all yourself." Terrified of losing his chance again, Adrien jumped out of the car after Marinette gently pulled away and rushed over the other side. She was already unbuckling Emma from her car seat.

"You are very strong and amazing." He touched her shoulder lightly. "But what kind of a gentleman would I be if I didn't help my friend a little? I think I can call myself your friend, can I? And Emma is a big girl now so she is heavier than before. Let me carry her for you or I can open and hold the door if you'd prefer to take her yourself."

Marinette straightened and looked at Adrien. Her heart stopped.

So many times she did it in the last couple of days yet something was different now. None of them she looked at a grownup man offering to help her but saw a green-eyed boy offering his umbrella to a complete stranger. At this exact moment all of her resisting and reasoning vanished. Adrien just had this something in him and she was in love all over again.

Yet just like the first time, she still didn't have a chance.

Her heart rate picked up. Falling for a guy way out of your reach for the second time in her life. Pathetic! There must be something wrong with her because she couldn't blame Adrien for leading her on. How could she? He was the perfect gentleman. All this time he never tried to make an obvious move on her, to kiss her, hug her, get close to her or anything like that. He respected her wishes and was trying to earn her trust unlike a lot of people she knew in the industry. He touched her a couple of times but so are many more people every day. He paid her a couple of compliments but most of her friends and colleagues, both male and female, often did so too. It never bothered her before. In fact, she was often flattered. Apart from being himself, Adrien did absolutely nothing outstanding to make her fall in love with him. In fact, he had just said he considers her a friend.

Just a friend.

Marinette ! So blindly stupid! Adrien considered her _his friend_ yet she, caught up in her own feelings, kept pushing him away for no reason. It isn't fair to him. He did _nothing_ to deserve such treatment. Friends don't do that and he didn't have a lot of those for one of them to act as a selfish jerk. She needed to keep her emotions under control and be a friend he thought she was. For Alya and Nino. For Adrien. How could she claim to love him and hurt him like that? Because it was definitely hurt reflecting on his face just now. Adrien deserved better.

Gathering all of the strength she had left, Marinette smiled. "You are not going to give up, are you?"

"Nope."

"You are too kind for this world, Adrien," she responded softly. "Alright then. I'll carry the bags and open the door. You can take Emma."

With a soft smile on his lips and excitement in his eyes, Adrien carefully took the sleeping girl in his arms and followed Marinette. Her house looked very neat and comfy even from the outside. It wasn't as big as his father's mansion but it was a nicely sized, two-story building in a very good neighborhood surrounded by lots of mature trees and flowers. It looked and felt like home.

Marinette opened a front door and let him inside a spacious, tastefully decorated foyer. She put away her bags, removed her shoes and took sleeping Emma from his arms careful not to wake her up and cause another spontaneous session of how much her daughter could tell him in a minute.

"Thank you, Adrien," she smiled. "Again, I am sorry for inconveniencing you so much, forcing you to come up all this way up here so far away from your home."

"That's fine," Adrien looked at her with a bold determination in his eyes. Now or never! Marinette was obviously getting ready to kick him out and he needed to be straightforward and bold if he didn't want to be pushed out of the door instantly.

He grinned, "It's nothing that a cup of coffee won't fix."

Surprise and confusion on her face were hard to miss. This was probably the last thing Marinette expected. She knew school age Adrien, the one who was shy and yielding, not the one who was boldly inviting himself over for a cup of coffee at the hour more fitting for the sleep than conversing. That was his Chat side but Marinette didn't know that. He hoped she'd recognize that.

"Certainly you must have some other, more interesting places to be right now, Adrien," she timidly suggested.

"With whom and where?" the man responded right away. "My empty house and my ever-absent father? I am pretty sure that neither Alya nor Nino would be happy to see me right now and I don't have anyone else here. That leaves you, Marinette. I'd love to spend this evening with a wonderful friend like you. _If_ you don't mind that is."

His words resonated deep inside Marinette's heart as she remembered just how lonely Adrien's life had always been. He had never really complained about that but they had always seen it in his actions, his words, in his eyes. The guilt about pushing him away gently nagged at her. He didn't deserve the treatment she was giving him. Not in the slightest. Even if it was to protect her own heart.

Biting her lip in hesitation, Marinette looked at Emma. Her baby was deeply in her slumber and that meant that she wasn't going to bond with Adrien even more. So maybe she could let him stay just a little, for just a cup of coffee to make his day a little better.

"Then, would you like to stay for some coffee, Adrien?" she asked.

"I'd love to," he smiled back.

"I'll go put Emma in her bed. You can wait in the living room or the kitchen. Whenever you feel more comfortable."

"Of course," he nodded. "I'll wait here."

Silently Marinette went upstairs, changed Emma into her PJs and tucked her into her ridiculously pink and fluffy bed without a single word. Then she quietly sat on a floor for a minute or two, leaning on Emma's bed, lost in her thoughts, listening to the soft, calm breaths of her child.

"What am I doing, kitten?" she whispered in a while. "I need to stay away from him yet I also want to be his friend and make him happy. But how am I supposed to spend an evening with him alone and not get even more heartbroken? He'll be gone soon and we'll probably never see him again… Just like Chat…" she paused for a second, memories of the one she was betraying by falling for Adrien stirring up. She was pathetic, really, loving only those men who she had absolutely no chances with or was bound to ruin the ones she had.

A stray tear rolled down her cheek. "When will I learn to protect myself, sweetheart?" Marinette whispered, wiping the moisture away. "When will it be my turn to be loved and cared for? Will I even be happy? I am so tired of tearing myself up in every direction- of being alone- of- I just want…"

Marinette fell silent. In a moment she got up, wiped her face and left the room.

 _I have to be strong,_ she was trying to convince herself, walking down the stairs. _I'll just have to bear for one more day. A cup of coffee won't harm me. Be strong as I've always been._

Downstairs Marinette found Adrien looking at the picture frames on her walls. Most were of Emma at different stages of her life and some of her with Alya and Nino, her happiest moments, Emma's proud milestones.

"So, coffee?" Marinette asked, intruding into Adrien's reverie, when he didn't react to the sound of her steps, still staring at a particularly good picture of Emma and her that Alya took last year.

"Yes," Adrien replied quickly. "Yes. I am sorry. I got distracted. This—" he pointed the frame, "—is a really good shot."

"Thanks," Marinette smiled and headed to the kitchen, beckoning Adrien to follow. The pained expression and a few tears that Adrien wiped away just moments ago went unnoticed and the thoughts of just how much he missed due to his own poor decisions were never voiced.

"Pumpkin spice coffee?" Adrien couldn't keep his surprise inside when Marinette handed him a cup of his favorite drink and a piece of a raspberry pie to go along.

"If I remember correctly you used to like it?" Marinette shied away. "I can make you something else if you want-"

"No! No," Adrien protested. "I was just surprised. Rarely someone keeps ingredients for the best drink in the world in their house. That's all."

"I actually make it quite often," Marinette shrugged. "I had a friend who was constantly bringing me one claiming that it was the best drink in existence until it grew on me and I started to like it."

"Is that so?" His lips stretched in a smile. This was the first time Marinette admitted that his efforts were successful after all. "Your friend has a good taste."

"Yeah," she whispered and changed the topic. Talking about Chat Noir when drinking coffee with Adrien just didn't feel right. Not if she didn't want to spend the night quietly crying under the blankets.

The rest of the evening went pretty smoothly. They chatted about their former classmates, mostly discussing Nino and Alya's impending wedding, joked a little and even shared a few details of their lives in the past few years. Stories about Emma and her adventures were constantly brought up either by Marinette herself or asked about by Adrien. So when sometime later he remarked that she did a pretty impressive job raising Emma on her own Marinette wasn't surprised. Yet accepting a compliment from Adrien was something she could never get used to.

"No, really," Adrien insisted when Marinette refused to take all the credit. "She is an amazing girl. You did incredibly well."

"But it wasn't just me," Marinette argued. "My parents, Alya and Nino, Mlle. Bella- Everyone helped as much as they could."

"Still the main work was yours, Marinette," he maintained. "You aren't used to getting praised, are you? Just agree with me because I'll spend this whole night telling you how amazing you are until you believe it yourself."

An adorable blush covered Marinette's cheeks again as she quietly mumbled her thanks and Adrien's breath stumbled. This was it. The right moment, the right mood and, hopefully, the right place. The fear and the urge to run seemed to disappear from her eyes replaced by something that didn't look quite like a dislike towards him so, starting from afar (dumping the fact of his paternity on her wasn't the smartest idea in his opinion) Adrien decided to plunge.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

Marinette's froze, her eyes widening a little with surprise and confusion. A step back from a relaxed girl that just sat there an instant ago but it was too late to back down.

"It depends," she responded in a moment.

Adrien placed his cup down. "I know it's none of my business but I was wondering why such a beautiful and amazing person as you doesn't have anyone special in her life?"

The momentary expression of pain on her face didn't escape his attention right before Marinette looked to the side, her eyes glazed with sorrow. "I don't want to talk about it."

Adrien paused. He could retract, apologize and hopefully go back to the easy conversation they were having but at this point, it wasn't a realistic option he entertained. He couldn't stop now. Not when he finally had her all to himself and nowhere to run. She had to know the truth so he just couldn't stop. Slowly but surely, he pushed forward.

"I am sorry if that was too personal. I am just curious. If it makes you feel better," Adrien weakly smiled. "You aren't alone in the situation like this. I, for example, had never had a girlfriend also."

Marinette's eyes snapped at him and she failed to contain a sudden giggle.

"I am sorry," she burst out laughing a second later. "I just remembered the gossip we used to read at various American celebrity magazines at the office. Your father absolutely hated them so we had to sneak around any new magazines with articles about you." She paused, inhaled deeply and mocked her best reporter's expression. "Why does Adrien Agreste, an established model, a rising star and a merciless heartbreaker worldwide, cannot seem to find a lady for himself and settle down? Why had no woman yet been able to capture his heart? Could it be that he isn't looking for a lady but for a gentleman?"

"Not actually funny," Adrien pouted and frowned. "You have no idea how miserable they made my life. Paparazzi were everywhere I went. Like literally, _everywhere_. Work, stores, restaurants, even my morning jogs. Some days I even suspected they had a hefty bounty on my bachelor head or some prize for any information containing my name and a 'confirmed girlfriend' in one sentence that would not be proven false. Not a fun experience at all. But hey!" His head tipped to the side. "I hope, you know that these rumors are totally false. There is a simple explanation for my extended single status."

"Like what?" She stopped laughing but continued to tease. "Try to convince me, Monsieur Agreste, if you can because those reporters were pretty dead sure about their facts and let me tell you, they were pretty convincing."

Instead of pouting and picking up the game, much to Marinette's surprise Adrien suddenly became serious. His eyes filled with softness and gentleness she had never seen on his face before and focused on her. Crimson flooded her face just from that alone.

"I fell in love with a wonderful girl when I was fourteen or fifteen?" Adrien started, his voice quiet and gentle. "I don't even remember when now because to me it feels like I've loved her my whole life. I still love her to this day despite trying to get over her for years. I even went on a couple of dates trying to prove to myself that there are other women and surely there would be a few I'd like just as much. But at the end I just couldn't do it. When I was looking at them, all I could see was how they weren't her – wrong height, wrong built, different hair color, not her eyes, the character isn't hers, different laugh, not _her_. None of those ever lasted to a second date and after a while I just gave up and accepted my fate to always love her."

All throughout his speech Marinette was keeping a brave, impartial facade yet deep inside a knife was ripping through her heart, carving it in, causing her entire body to pain at his every word. All those years! All those years she was in love with Adrien all while he loved someone else. All those nights she didn't sleep and all those tears she cried for him were useless. Adrien Agreste's heart was taken a long time before that. Maybe even before they met. Because of him, Marinette lost Chat. Because of her feelings for Adrien she pushed her partner away. _All while he was in love with someone else_.

Adrien didn't need to leave the country in a few days to break her heart. Not even knowing it, he was already breaking it in her own house by her own permission.

A huge knot stuck in her throat, pain shooting through her whole being yet Marinette continued to keep a straight face. She couldn't show her agony to him. She was his friend first and as such she couldn't complicate things even more with her stupid feelings and inability to not fall for him. Her time to confess had gone. His heart was taken so she gathered all of her strength once more and continued the conversation, trying to ignore her coming tears.

"That girl must be very lucky to be loved that much."

"She is lucky," Adrien added. "Not because I love her though. That's just who she is -incredibly amazing and awesome. Talented, kind and brave. She isn't perfect but always owns to her mistakes, a bit stubborn but that just makes her that much more irresistible. She makes me feel like my life is worth something, worth living."

"Why aren't you with her then?" Marinette stood up under the pretense of getting more tea and turned a little bit sideways, clicking the kettle on to boil some more water. Adrien didn't need to see the raging storm of emotions threatening to burst out. "Have you ever told her about your feelings?"

"I did," Adrien sighed sadly. "She said that she already loved someone else and that I only confused her and messed everything up by my confession. She said she dreamed to be with that other guy for ages and now I was forcing her to choose and that was unfair. So I left."

Adrien paused, his eyes focusing on Marinette and only when she looked back at him concerned by his silence he continued. "I know this wasn't my best decision but I honestly only wanted for her to be happy and if my presence was making things hard I was willing to remove myself from her life just so she could be happy. All those miserable years-" he paused, lowering his eyes to look into his mug. "There were times when I survived only by the thoughts that she would be happy. Not with me but still happy. With that other boy she liked."

Not being able to look at him anymore, Marinette turned away. She filled her mug withmore tea and cupping it faced the window, looking outside, gently blowing at the steaming liquid in front of her. Adrien wouldn't know that she didn't see anything through a thick veil of tears in her eyes.

 _How can he,_ thoughts raced through her mind. _How can he tell this all to an almost stranger so easily? What kind of a person goes around telling people who are in love with them that they live only by loving someone else? Doesn't he realize just how much he was hurting her?_

Marinette sadly chuckled to herself as she remembered that she never confessed her feelings to him so no, he didn't realize. He was completely oblivious in a true Adrien Agreste's fashion.

"Why didn't you stay? Maybe she would've chosen you?" Marinette decided to upkeep the conversation. After all, it would be a little rude to just shove him outside and go cry herself miserable without an explanation, explanation that she wasn't going to give him.

"I was—" Adrien thought for a second, "—let's just say a momentary weakness or a fleeting misunderstanding for her or maybe we just drunk a little more than we could handle. Who knows? In any case, when everything was said and done I didn't want to ruin her life and her dreams." He paused again, the memories getting the best of him, causing his voice to crack. "Even a thought of being with me caused her so much pain…" he whispered. "I didn't want to torture her and she was obviously in love with that other guy. I was in a way of her happiness and I would've never forgiven myself if I caused her to be miserable her whole life. So I left."

Her heart went numb. Forgetting her own pain Marinette could suddenly feel his too. Adrien was hurting. He was hurting incredibly. She could sense it now. All those years he alone in the States was heartbroken. She wondered if his pain was worth it? Was that stupid girl who made him suffer even happy? Was she worth it?

"I hope, that your sacrifice did make her happy, Adrien," she sighed and risked a glance at him. He caught her eyes immediately. "It was a very honorable thing for you to do."

"I saw her recently," he rushed to add once her sight slipped back to the window. "I think she is happy. At least she looks happy, though she is still single."

"Then, maybe, you still have a chance," Marinette whispered, thanking everything on Earth that the lights were dimmed and she wasn't facing Adrien at this moment because from this angle he couldn't possibly see a stray tear slipping through her defenses.

"I hope I do." Adrien stood up and took his mug to the sink. "I am actually already trying." He walked closer and leaned on a wall beside Marinette. "But what about you? Why are you still single? Don't tell me it's a shortage of interested guys. I'd rather believe that Alya spooked them all away."

Unexpectedly Marinette giggled at mentioning of Alya's over-protectiveness. She wiped her face unnoticeably to Adrien and turned to look at him.

"She isn't that bad, Adrien. She only chases away the bad ones. The rest she leaves up to me."

"And you didn't find a single, worthy candidate in the crowd that she had allowed to court you?"

"If you don't mind—" a little spark of joy that was just there vanished. "—I really don't want to talk about it."

"Do you still love him?" Adrien still pushed, his whole being just screaming inside. He was so close, _so close_. He wanted, _needed,_ to know if there was still a chance for him. If not, he'd accept it and approach the issue from a different angle but for now, the only question that pounded in his head was the one he just voiced against even his better judgment.

Marinette looked at him in surprise. "Who?"

"Emma's father."

As if shocked Marinette silently stared at him in return. What was wrong with him? Why was he so interested in how she felt? _Why_ wouldn't he let it go after she told him twice to drop the subject? Why did she even let him inside her house? Why did he even have to come back at all? _Why?_

Why is he breaking her heart every time their paths crossed? Was he enjoying making her suffer? _Why?_

The storm grew into a hurricane as new and new question bombarded Marinette's heart. The story he had just told her shuttered her heart into a million pieces. The questions he asked brought back the memories. The feelings avalanche rushed down on her exhausted soul, baring all the pinned up emotions, pain and guilt and in that single moment it all became too much.

Marinette broke.

A single tear suddenly became a flood as the mug almost fell out of Marinette's shaking hands. It disappeared before she knew what happened but she didn't care. Marinette couldn't handle it anymore. She couldn't shut it inside her for much longer. All those years of solitary suffering with not a single soul to share her whole story… It all became too much. The floodgates were open and there was no way of shutting them back up.

The girl burst into tears, covering her face with hands, feeling more vulnerable than she'd ever felt before but not caring anymore. She felt Adrien wrapping his arms around her trembling frame and pressing her closer, cradling her shaking body, whispering something in her ear she could decipher at the moment. He held her close until she was able to control herself again and only then she heard, "You can tell me anything, Marinette. Did he hurt you that bad?"

Marinette ripped herself away and glared at Adrien with pure anger in her eyes.

"Why is everyone thinking that he hurt me, Adrien?" she snarled. "It isn't him! He didn't do anything! It's me! Me! I hurt him!" His eyes grew wider as she talked. In all the years of their acquaintance Adrien has yet to hear his Lady speak so passionately. "I hurt him so bad that he—" the sobs were quickly coming back, interrupting with her speech, "—he left the city! Left his family, friends, everything because of me. Just think about it! How cruel I must've been to make him leave! The words I said to him- I'll never forgive myself for them." She hugged her middle with her arms and curled in herself. Adrien reached out in his desire to take her back into his arms, to comfort and protect but she turned away, letting him know her wishes to stay away. This time he didn't push.

"I searched for him everywhere," Marinette continued when her voice evened out a little. "But never found. All those years I lived knowing that there is a man somewhere out there whom I've hurt really badly- and- and I can't even find him to tell him how sorry I am—" tears started to rush down her face again, "—to tell him that I- I still love him- I- I want him back in my life."

She suddenly stopped and raised her eyes at the man before her. "He doesn't even know that he has a child. He doesn't know about Emma," she whispered. "And Emma- she- more than anything Emma wants her daddy- and I can't—" her body shook violently, "—I can't give it to her- How am I supposed to tell her one day that she doesn't have a father because I couldn't sort out my feelings? How?" Her eyes filled with desperation. "How am I supposed to tell my baby that she doesn't know a father's love because her mother couldn't give up on someone who never really cared for her anyway? How, Adrien?"

Marinette closed her eyes and covering them with her hands slipped down to the floor. "She'll hate me!" she whispered. "I hate myself already…"

Standing there in a middle of the violent break down he didn't expect, Adrien couldn't move. He never considered the whole situation from her side. He never contemplated that she might not want him to leave, that she might actually love him and not the other boy. He never thought that maybe a momentary mistake and a fleeting misunderstanding weren't him but the battle that was raging in a young girl's heart when changing direction, when giving your heart to another. Here he was blabbering about how honorably he acted by giving up his happiness for the girl he loved yet he never even thought that he might have been the one ruining her life by the same actions.

He was such an idiot, a stupid moron, who didn't deserve a second chance. He dared to hope for it, to dream of being accepted and maybe be happy yet now he finally saw just how much he messed up, how much he hurt the one he claimed to love. He should've stayed and fought for her. They would've figured it all out with time but instead, he ran, ran like a weak, scared loser he was.

"I'm sorry, Marinette," Adrien rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her shriveled body. "I'm really, really sorry. Please, forgive me-" his voice cracked. "I should've never-"

A sudden, terrified scream for help broke through the air. Marinette froze and stood up sharply.

"Emma…" she barely exhaled.

Immediately she rushed outside. Adrien followed. There, hanging from one of the second floor's windows, barely holding onto the edge was his little girl. With her eyes full of terror she was desperately clinging to a window frame, crying and screaming for help.

Petrified, Marinette watched horror-paralyzed, unable to move. In a second she stirred to action but Adrien was already scaling the walls of her house. That climbing wall in his room and years of being Chat Noir had finally all paid off at this very moment. Quickly he reached the window, scooped Emma up in his arms and climbed onto the roof without thinking about it twice. It was safer for them to go up on the roof then to go down the wall. They could always use the fire escape ladder to return back but at least the roof was sturdy and safe.

As soon as Adrien felt a solid surface under his feet, he collapsed to his knees, clenching Emma in his arms and crying with her, pressing her little frame tighter to his chest, trying to calm her down, trying to calm down himself. When he finally did, he heard Emma's whispering through her tears.

"You finally came, daddy. I saw you in my dreams. You saved me every time, just like now."

Her little arms wrapped around his neck, as she cried and repeated over and over again, "Please, please, don't leave me again. I promise to always love you. I will be a very good girl. Please, daddy, don't leave me again."

At that exact moment Marinette, having climbed the fire escape stairs, run up to them. She grasped Emma from Adrien's arms and hugged her tightly, crying.

"Emma- sweetheart- are you hurt? Don't cry, kitten- Mama's here. My little baby- You'll be fine now-"

She couldn't hear what Emma was mumbling, too stressed and shocked, tears streaming her cheeks, but once she calmed down just a tiny bit, she noticed that her daughter was trying to break away and kept reaching towards Adrien. Only then she listened to what Emma was saying.

"Mama, it's my daddy! It's him! Let me go! I have to ask him to stay with us, please mama! It's him!"

Marinette glanced over at Adrien who was too shaken and shocked by this whole ordeal to even speak and turned back to Emma trying to calm her down.

"Emma, sweetie, I am sorry but he is not your daddy. That's not him, darling. It's not him."

Her words made no difference. The girl continued crying and trying to escape, kicking and screaming.

"It's him, mama! I saw him in my dreams, saving me on a roof. It's him, mama! Tell her, daddy! Tell her it's you!"

"I think it's better if you leave, Adrien."

"Marinette, wait." The man regained his voice. "Let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain," Marinette repeated. "Please, leave."

Marinette glared at Adrien, trying to control her rising anger. _This!_ This was exactly what she was trying to protect Emma from! This was exactly the reason she didn't want Adrien near her child. First, he broke her heart, now he was about to destroy Emma's.

Marinette may have loved Adrien more than she could explain but she loved her child more. Emma would always come first and Adrien had to leave! Enough damage was done already and his reluctance to follow her request just drove her that much more angrier with each passing moment.

"But what if I am her father?" He almost shouted. "Marinette-"

"Adrien, please," the woman spoke through her clenched teeth, trying really hard not to yell at him for the sake of her baby who was still crying and trying to get out of her arms. "Don't make it harder than it already is. You are _not_ her father and you know it! We've never had sex. I haven't even seen you since the high school graduation. That was like seven, eight years ago!"

"But Marinette, please, listen to me-" he pleaded.

"You've never noticed my existence before, Adrien. What changed? You like my child, think she is adorable and suddenly you are her father? I am not some stupid girl to not know who Emma's father is. Now, please, leave!"

"Can you name him?"

She turned to face him sharply, continuing to tightly hold crying Emma. Her voice was cold and distant, her face matching.

"I would've known if you were him but you aren't. You can't be him. Now leave, Adrien. Please."

His heart shattered. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to scream it out loud. He wanted to prove but it was definitely not his time and not the place. Marinette had just almost lost a child. She won't listen. She wasn't listening already. Not right now. Not in the state she was in by his own fault.

"Let me at least help you get down," he whispered.

"You've helped me enough today already. I hope you are happy."

"Marinette-"

"Just leave, Adrien."

He didn't say anything more. There was no use. Marinette's defenses were up and it looked like they were indestructible. Silently, Adrien got up on his feet and left without looking back, Emma's crying still echoing in his heart for hours past, Marinette's tear streaked face haunting his mind just as much.

* * *

 _Please note: English is a strange and wonderful language where many words have multiple meanings and slang can change depending on your country of origin. It is my third language so while I will do my very best, there may be mistakes made along the way. If you notice any miscommunications or incorrect word usage, help a girl out._


	7. Chapter 7

Sleep was something Adrien hadn't even attempted that night. Why bother, he thought, when he perfectly knew that he would fail? Restless, mind, and body still shaken from the events of the evening, he lay on his bed instead, silently staring at the ceiling yet seeing nothing. A few hours had passed but Emma's desperate cry and Marinette's cold rejection still pounded inside his head over and over again. And as if it hadn't been enough, the thought that just a few hours prior he could've lost his daughter, the daughter he just discovered but who already meant the world to him, was bringing the man even lower, chasing the slightest hints of any rest away.

If he would've reacted just a split second later, a few moments slower- Adrien couldn't bring himself to even think what could've happened but even the meager possibility scared the living daylights out of him.

And then there was Marinette. Her cold dismissive glare that chilled him to the bone he wouldn't ever forget. The steel in her voice could rival the best of the samurai's swords and the thick walls that she immediately erected around herself and Emma would need a little more than a miracle to bring down.

In a way, he could understand her. An almost stranger coming back many years later and almost immediately imposing himself onto her, prying into the most private areas of her life, claiming to be someone she, per her own words, was searching for the last five years, in the most of the inappropriate and stressful of the moments- He would've kicked himself out as well. Adrien couldn't blame Marinette.

Not in the situation they ended up in.

Yet he couldn't stop as well because the cards were almost played and there were much more on the map than he was willing to lose without a fight. Adrien already walked out of her life once. He didn't intend on repeating this mistake again and his retreat just a few hours prior was just a little mishap on the way. Lose a battle, win the war they say, right? His withdrawal tonight was just that, nothing more.

But most importantly - _why_ in the world was Emma in that window in the first place? Or rather _how_? She was supposed to be asleep. What dreams had she mumbled about? How did she know he was her father? Was that just a wishful thinking or maybe something more? What was going on?

The low buzzing of his cell brought Adrien out of his dazzled reverie and confusion. He glanced at the time. Three in the morning. The screen showed a text from Marinette.

[Marinette: I am really sorry for such a late message but I wanted to apologize for my outburst. I am still too shaken to think straight right now but I do understand that I acted out of line and was undeservingly harsh to you. I am sorry for that.]

Adrien sat up. She wasn't sleeping either. His fingers hovered above the screen as he contemplated the answer when it lit up again.

[Marinette: I also wanted to say thank you. Thank you for saving Emma. You saved everything that matters to me and I thank you for that from the bottom of my heart.]

Adrien bit his lip. His breathing hitched yet he quickly typed.

[Adrien: Can we talk? I need to talk to you.]

A few minutes passed until three blinking dots indicating that she was typing a reply appeared yet it felt like an eternity.

[Marinette: I'm sorry but I don't think it's a good idea. After today I think it'll be best if you stay away from us. Especially from Emma. Nothing against you personally but she is a small, naïve child and I don't want her to get any unrealistic ideas and get disappointed afterward.]

[Adrien: Please. All I am asking for is one meeting. Just us. Leave Emma at home if you must but I really need to talk to you.]

No matter how many times he pressed _Try Again_ button that little _Not Delivered_ under his message wouldn't disappear. Marinette must have either turn her phone off or blocked him altogether. She wouldn't. Would she? With a heavy sight, Adrien gave up half an hour later, curled in on himself under his blanket and tried one more time. If his messages were failing maybe his sleep would finally have some mercy on him.

No such luck. A few hours later he was still twisting and turning around between his sheets and once the clock stroked seven, Adrien forced himself out of the bed and into the washroom. Today was the big day for his best friend and complete exhaustion, mental and physical, didn't mean he could slack off on his responsibilities. If he couldn't be happy yet, it didn't mean Nino had to suffer as well.

Having quite a few errands to run before he had to arrive at the venue, Adrien didn't expect Nino to contact him earlier than eleven o'clock. Yet just a few minutes past ten his phone buzzed again. This time the message was far less friendly.

[Nino: Get your ass over here (Rm. #7 on a second floor) or I swear, I will personally help Alya hunt you down and do whatever awful things she wants to do to you! Make sure no one knows or sees you!]

Adrien sadly smirked to himself. Well, looked like Nino was in the know now. He wondered if Alya knew. He should probably prioritize his survival a little bit more today. His bones won't be able to win Marinette over.

Yet to receive such a message he was surprised not. If Marinette slept as little as he did, which he suspected was the case, her appearance alone would give away the fact that something happened the day before. This was bound to happen in either way. Timing was the only question. And as such about twenty minutes later Adrien stood before the door number seven on the second floor of the wedding venue. He knocked. Nino opened, looked around the hallway and sharply pulled Adrien inside.

"What the hell, man? _What the hell?!"_ He seemed to be shaking with either rage or confusion. " _What_ did you do?! I-"

In a moment Nino's furious whispering was lost somewhere in the background as Adrien's eyes spotted a small, blonde girl sitting at a table on the opposite side of the room, drawing something with her markers.

"Emma…" Adrien whispered. For a brief moment, everything stopped and then something erupted inside of him, tension and tears burst out of his exhausted body, leaving him absolutely blind to anything else but her, completely not caring what Nino would think. There she was. His little princess. His precious daughter. His Emma.

"Emma!" he called a little louder. This time the girl turned around. Her face stilled for just a second but then she squealed with joy and jumping from her chair, ran directly into his open arms.

"Daddy!"

They met in a middle. Adrien, smiling through tears fell to his knees just as Emma was throwing her little arms around his neck, hugging each other tighter than they had ever hugged anyone.

"Emma," Adrien continued to whisper. "My Emma. Are you alright? You are not hurt, are you?" He pulled her gently away, twirled her around, checking carefully for injuries. His girl laughed when Adrien, satisfied with her physical condition, pulled her back to his chest. She wasn't hurt, she was fine. That was all that mattered right now.

"Um-" a distantly familiar voice suddenly cut in. "I am sorry to interrupt you right now in a middle of such a heartwarming reunion but _what the heck, Adrien_?"

Snatched out of his perfect moment of bliss, Adrien looked up at the intruder. Nino was fuming. His face had quite an impressive reddish tone to it, the eyes were dangerously round and for a moment Adrien was extremely surprised just how well Nino was able to express his emotions through hands articulation. In this case his confusion and anger. An explanation was obviously waited for.

"I thought," he continued. "I thought I was helping you to talk to Marinette and- I don't know, maybe, ask her on a date- flirt a little- get the thing going- you know, normal stuff. And what do you do? How do you thank me? Marinette is a nervous wreck who looks like she hasn't slept a bit. And Emma- Emma tells everyone right and left that you are her father! What happened, Adrien? What the heck is going on?"

Ignoring his furious friend for just one more moment, Adrien looked back at Emma and gently kissed her nose.

"I missed you so much, my little bug," he cooed to her with a smile. "But, I am afraid, Uncle Nino and I need to talk now. Why don't you go and finish what you were drawing over there meanwhile? Sounds good?"

A cute little pout and a frown graced Emma's face. "Only if you promise to stay here until I finish," she replied. "It's a present for you!"

"Of course, I'll stay," Adrien smiled and pressed his forehead lightly to hers. "Promise."

The girl grinned and ran back to the table while Adrien stood up, preparing to meet whatever Nino was going to throw at him after he would come clean because telling his friend everything was the first step of his brand new plan. Adrien might not have slept much last night but he didn't waste a single minute, considering his options and debating elaborate tactics. At the end, there was only one thing he realized for certain and it was that he needed help. Preferably from people Marinette trusted, also known as Nino and Alya. Having been away for so much time Adrien was alone in the territory he didn't, if being honest, quite know. He needed comrades and Nino was his first candidate.

"Well." Adrien leaned back onto a wall, still watching Emma as he spoke. "I was going to talk to you anyway so might as well do it now. Yesterday-" he paused for a moment, thinking of the right words to say. "Yesterday everything started relatively well, quite amazing actually. I drove them home. We had a cup of coffee. Emma was sleeping and everything was moving in the right direction but then—" his voice fell down, "—then Emma decided to almost fall out from a window of the second floor-"

" _She what_?" Nino's face seemed to lose its color in a split second.

"I don't know what or how it happened," Adrien hurried to explain. "Honestly. One moment we were in a kitchen talking and she was supposed to be sleeping in her bedroom. The next thing we know, someone screams and Emma is hanging from her window. Don't ask me why and how. I wonder that myself."

"Damn…" Nino seemed to have trouble communicating his words. He nervously scratched his forehead, pacing back and forth and finally calmed down enough to speak up again. "Well, that might explain why Marinette is so out of it today. But she is Ladybug, even though she is a retired one. Surely, she is still more than capable to deal with that kind of stuff. I bet she just swung up there-"

"She didn't," Adrien interrupted, his eyes focused on Nino, waiting for his reaction as he spoke. "I did."

"You?" Surprise and disbelief zoomed across his friend's face. "How?"

"Yes, Uncle Nino." Emma suddenly materialized by his side. "Daddy saved me. Just like in my dream."

"Emma," Adrien looked sternly at her. "I thought we agreed that you were going to draw over there?"

"But I want to tell Uncle Nino how you saved me."

"And you will—" he crouched beside her, "—but some other time. Now we had a deal and if you want me to keep my end of it-"

"Fine," the girl pouted. "But don't leave until I finish."

"I won't." The corners of his lips twitched in a smile as he bumped her nose with his finger. "Now off you go."

Satisfied, Emma ran off again. Adrien straightened up and met with a silent question in Nino's eyes explained. "I scaled the wall, picked up Emma on the way and got on a roof."

"What are you some kind of-" Nino's smirk vanished, his eyes widening instantly as something clicked in his mind. "Did you say _the roof?"_

Adrien didn't reply because not even waiting for it Nino began to panic, pacing the room back and forth, mumbling something under his breath, looking like the world had just ended. Adrien stilled. By now, he realized that there was something important related to roofs, Emma, and her father but what exactly he didn't know. At first, it was Nino who let a few words slip when they first met at that park. Then he heard Emma murmur something about her dreams and a roof and him the day before but being too distraught he paid little attention to what exactly she was saying.

"Oh, my! Oh, no!" Nino continued to wail. "Why did you have to get on the roof, Adrien? Couldn't you jump down? To the side? Back into the window? If Alya finds out-" Nino halted and paled. "That's it!" he whispered. "You are a dead man! Dead as dead can be- and me too- even deader. Oh, man! Why, Adrien? Why the roof?"

"Nino." Deciding that enough was enough, Adrien walked up to him and taking hold of his shoulders stopped him in his tracks. His eyes focused on the man in front of him. "What is it with roofs and Emma, Nino? Why is that such a big issue?"

The groom who wasn't so sure he was going to survive this day anymore bit into his lower lip hard, looking to the side. His brows knitted in a frown. "You don't know?"

Adrien shook his head. Nino sighed and closed his eyes.

"Emma," he started in a little while. "Emma keeps having those strange dreams about how she is sitting on a roof with her daddy who just saved her from something. She said she doesn't remember what he saves her from but she knows that that man is her father."

Taking advantage of Adrien's weakened hold Nino turned sideways. His fingers fidgeted with the hems of his sleeves as he continued. "Marinette told us that she started having them about two years ago. She doesn't have them often, once or twice a year but it's still an issue and a safety hazard. That first year she tried but never succeeded in getting all the way up. I guess, she was still too small for that. Actually, she never reached her goal in all this time but it didn't stop her from trying. We thought that it would pass and failure would demotivate her but it didn't. That little stubborn thing keeps having those dreams and every time she would try to get on a roof to meet her daddy."

"That's-" Adrien was lost for words.

"That was probably why she was up there," Nino concluded instead. "She must have had one yesterday too and since Marinette blocked all of the accessible ways to get up, this smarty pants probably decided to go through her window." The man pinched the bridge of his nose, contemplating on something before exhaling and looking right at his friend.

"That's why she thinks you are her father, Adrien."

"Poor Marinette. I can't even imagine what she is going through right now," he whispered a moment later, turning away in exasperation, trying hard to not to imagine the consequences of this situation. "And Alya- She is so going to kill me. You and me. Both of us. I helped you to get there and I am so dead for that. No. Really," he whined, hiding his face into his hands. "So dead. We both are so gone. The only thing that could save us right now-"

Nino suddenly froze. Sharply he turned around.

" _Are_ you Emma's father by any chance?"

Instead of replying out loud, Adrien continued to watch Nino with such determination in his eyes that the man didn't need words to understand his answer. His eyes widened.

" _Oh my gosh_ , Adrien!" Nino's hands gripped Adrien's shoulders now. "You are Emma's father? You were Chat Noir? But how? Why didn't you-"

In an instant, Nino froze.

Slowly the power of his grip decreased as Nino stared at his friend in shock. A moment later he snatched his arms back as if burned or extremely disgusted. It was hard to judge. He took a step back.

"I am not going to wonder now about why you didn't tell me or how I didn't realize the obvious," Nino said in a little while when the initial shock subdued and his speech returned. "I just have one question for you, Adrien." His eyes now filled with pain, hurt Adrien had never seen in his friend's usually happy eyes. "Why did you leave Marinette alone and pregnant? Wasn't she good enough for you? Didn't fit in your glorious future? Did you think her a burden to be ashamed of? What? _What_ was going on in your head?" he almost spat.

"And even if so. Even if you didn't want anything to do with Marinette or her baby- Why couldn't you-" he paused, his voice filled with sorrow and anger at the same time, struggling to continue. "At least—" Nino turned away, "— at least you could've done is to tell her who the father was. Maybe then Emma would not have tried to kill herself every time she looks for her father."

The man fell quiet, his own turmoil crushing on him wave after wave, destroying mercilessly that what he had thought to be one of the best things in his life. His friendship.

Nino really, really liked Adrien. The man was still his best friend even though he lived across the ocean for years. Yet right now, at that single moment, he wondered how the heck he was even able to stand in the same room with Adrien?

A quiet _I didn't know_ brought him back from his silent rage.

"What the hell do you mean you didn't know?" Nino was about to explode again, fury coursing through his veins. " _How_ could you have not known?"

"I didn't leave because I wanted, Nino." Adrien tried to keep his voice quiet if only for sake of the little girl sitting nearby. What he was about to say wasn't something he wanted her to hear. So he turned his back to her and spoke quietly yet sternly. "The last time I saw Ladybug she told me that it was a mistake- That _I_ was a mistake. She said she wished she'd never met me- that I'd ruined her dreams of being with the other boy she liked."

He paused, sighing heavily, closed his eyes and continued in a whisper. "I didn't know Ladybug was Marinette. I didn't know she was pregnant. I didn't know anything, Nino!" Adrien stalled again, now staring blankly into the carpet. "What I did know is that she didn't want me anywhere close to her. I was the problem, an obstacle to her happiness. Do you—" He turned and looked at the man who he as well considered to be his best friend, "—do you really think I would've left her if I knew? I only wanted for her to be happy."

"Yeah, so now you are blaming Marinette for everything?"

"I don't." Adrien rushed to reaffirm. "I do admit to thinking that my actions were the right ones, somewhat noble even, a sacrifice not everyone could make but now," he sighed, dropping his head backward, letting his eyes wander around the ceiling. "Now I realize what a self-centered coward I was. A kneejerk reaction to be rivaled with. That what it was."

"You've got it there, bro," Nino frowned. "What a mess."

"Tell me about it." Adrien leaned on a nearby wall, his forehead landing on its cold surface. "It gets worse though," he added.

"Oh, really?" Nino crossed his arms on his chest. "And how could it get any worse? Are you married or something?"

"Nah," Adrien shrugged. "Never touched or even looked at another woman after her. Once you are in love with Ladybug," he murmured. "You never forget her. It's like a lifelong sentence. Either bliss or a torture."

About minute both of them stood silently, pounding on their own thoughts. Then Nino asked, "So how does it get worse?"

"Ah," Adrien straightened up. "The other boy she was in love with-"

"What another boy?" Nino interrupted. "As far as I know in all her life Marinette had only a crush on you, Adrien Agreste- Wait a second-" Nino's eyes blew to proportions Adrien was yet to witness, his jaws dropping down instantly.

" _No!"_ he almost shrieked. "Don't tell me she broke up with Chat-you because she was in love with Adrien-you?"

"That's about the scoop of it."

"Pfft," Nino couldn't contain his amusement. The lingering anger, the betrayal that wasn't, all took a step back in the light of the most ridiculous crisscross love dilemma Nino had ever heard. "No way, man! This is so awesome—" He cleared his throat, "—bad. I mean horrible. Yes, utterly awful. Horrendous." Adrien's eyebrows rose up when a chuckle escaped Nino's lips. "Wait till Alya hears about it," he didn't even pretend anymore. "She is going to flip!"

"Ah, so my messed up, miserable life is nothing but an amusement to you?"

"Nah, man," Nino bro-fisted Adrien's chest. "I know it's bad but even you have to admit this isn't something you encounter every day."

Adrien only sadly, weakly smiled. "No, it's not. Somehow it doesn't make it easier."

"So what's next, man?"

"I want to try again." Adrien's eyes rushed back to Emma, a soft smile trembling at his lips. "A tall order, I know but I want to try anyway. I still love her, Nino. And now I have Emma as well and she is everything anyone could ever want." His eyes lingered on the girl, warmth spilling from the edges. A second later he averted his gaze and sighed. "But then I messed up really badly and I am not sure if Marinette will even want me back-"

"Well, for starters," Nino interrupted. "You've got to tell her the truth."

"That's what I am trying to do, Nino," Adrien groaned. "Honestly, I thought this would be a little easier than it is."

"How hard could it be? Just go out there and tell her!"

"You'd think so, right?" Adrien ran his palm on his face. "But every time, Nino- _Every single time_ I tried to tell her something just had to happen. It's either Marinette escapes in the middle of a conversation or Emma would try to jump out of a window. And after yesterday's accident, she told me to stay away completely. Do you think—" Adrien face Nino suddenly, "—do you think she hates me? Why else would she avoid me?"

"Pfft," Nino snorted. "Are you crazy, man, or blind? It's more likely that Marinette has never got completely over you. That's for sure. Don't know about your Chat persona thought but the way she behaves around you now is a typical I-have-a-crush-on-Adrien-that-I-can't-afford Marinette."

"You think so?"

"Trust me, dude." Nino petted Adrien's shoulder. "Once you are Marinette and in love with Adrien Agreste you never get over it."

A friendly chuckling broke through the final strains of tension and once that playful spark returned to Nino's eyes Adrien braved his request.

"You've got to help me, Nino."

"Me?" Nino's eyebrows shot up. "Man, no!" he backed away. "No. Don't even ask something like that. You know I love you and everything, but no! Firstly, this is something between you two guys. Secondly, I already tried to help you and _do I need_ to remind you how it ended? Thirdly, Alya's going to kill me-"

"Firstly," Adrien interrupted, his determined eyes focused on Nino. "I tried to do it myself and it doesn't work. Blame my bad luck or something but I seem to not be capable of doing it alone. Secondly—" he raised his arm to silence his friend who was about to protest, "—I really appreciated your help and that was the evening I got closest to telling her. Like, _literally_ , seconds away. And finally—" he crossed his arms over his chest, "—would she, Nino? If I know one thing about Alya, it's that she wants Marinette to be happy and Emma to have a father. I can be both of those things. I _want_ to make Marinette happy and I _am_ Emma's father. _Why_ would Alya kill you for trying to fulfill her own wish? From what I can see she would only help us-"

Nino opened his mouth to say something in return but suddenly a loud beat of some latest tune played from his pocket. Pointing his fingers at Adrien to stay in place, he quickly pulled his cellphone out and glanced at the screen.

"Shit," he swore under his breath. The phone back in his pocket, Nino turned back to Adrien and hurried. "Okay, so we have about five minutes left before Mlle. Bella arrives and I will need to hand off Emma to her. So let's get back to the reason I called you here in the first place." Nino cleared his throat. "I need you to make Emma stop calling you her daddy because I don't want Alya to have a full-blown heart attack at the altar or even worse, to ditch me there in order to kick your ass."

"Not funny," he frowned when Adrien chuckled. "We'll deal with you and this whole mess later, after I get her married to me, okay? _Capish_?"

"Why did you need me-"

"Adrien," Nino pouted. "I love Emma from the bottom of my heart and she is like a daughter to me but to get her to do something so profound I cannot. Not for the lack of desire on my part, believe me, but how am I supposed to make her keep quiet about someone she was searching her whole life for? She is a kid. She doesn't listen to the reason and logic. You, my dear Adrien—" He pointed his finger towards Adrien, "—you have a way with her. She listens to you for some reason. Geez," he mocked. "I wonder why now?"

"Still not funny," he said when Adrien straight up laughed. "Go get Emma to cooperate. Work your magic, oh great Daddy, and save my wedding. Or marriage. Both actually."

"As you wish, oh noble King of Ninoland!" Adrien bowed down and headed to the table his daughter was still sitting behind, fully engrossed in her own thing. _A miracle of some sort,_ he thought on his way. _I would've eavesdropped a long time ago. Must be something from her mother._

Leaning over to see what she was doing, Adrien chuckled as soon as his little girl quickly covered her drawing with her hands.

"No peeking, Daddy! I am almost done," she cried out.

"Alright." Adrien sat in a nearby chair and turned away. "I am not looking. See?"

"Okay, you can stay," she agreed. "Just don't look."

"Emma," Adrien asked in a minute. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure," she hummed under her breath. "But first- Ta-da! You can look now. Here, Daddy, see? It's for you!"

Turning around, Adrien didn't see anything spectacular – a smiling girl, offering him a childish drawing. Yet his heart tightened, breath losing its rhythm, smile vanishing as his lips parted slightly.

"Is that-"

"It's me and you, and here is Mama too!" Emma happily pointed out a stick figure dressed in a red dress with jet black hair. The blond stick person in a green t-shirt and black pants was supposed to be him, he thought, and a small blond girl in a dark pink dress in a middle was probably Emma. All three stood together, all smiling and holding hands. A huge light pink heart behind them. "Welcome home, Daddy" written at the top.

"I didn't ask her yet, Daddy—" Adrien suddenly started to distinguish the speech again. "—because she was very sad today but I will ask her later."

"Ask whom what?" he murmured eyes still glues to that Daddy Emma wrote in unskilled letters.

"Ask Mama if we could keep you and-"

A loud snort followed by a poorly disguised laugh interrupted Emma's speech. Adrien, who couldn't stop a chuckle himself, turned to Nino trying to fake his best judging look. Nino shrugged, sincere, innocent look on his face. "What?"

"I am sorry for him, sweetheart." Adrien turned back to Emma. "Uncle Nino is a little weird today. Probably because he is _about to be kept himself_ by Auntie Alya! So." He cleared his throat. "Do you think your mama would want to keep me?"

Emma's face brightened. "Oh, yes, Daddy! I really, really think she will! You are a very good daddy. You look nice, give presents and you don't stink like Matilda's dad so I am pretty sure mama would want to keep you. But if she won't—" Emma slightly frowned but continued anyway. "—then I'll ask her if I can keep you in my room-"

Another loud snort from Nino echoed through the room. This time Adrien ignored him completely.

"Do you think that maybe I can ask your Mama if she would want to keep me myself first?" Adrien smiled at Emma, tucking one of her loose hair strands behind her ear. "I'll get her a nice present and maybe she'll like me even better? What do you think?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Emma jumped excitedly. "Mama likes chocolate and kisses! Get her both!"

Adrien's eyebrows crawled up. "Chocolate and kisses?"

"Yes!" Emma beamed. "Mama always says that chocolate is the best remedy for everything and every time I kiss her goodnight she says that it was the best thing that happened to her that day. So if you'd get her chocolate and kisses, she'll love you forever and would want you to live with us!"

"Okay," Adrien chuckled again. He knew that she was his child and he was biased but as of now Emma was officially the best, most adorable kid on the Earth. "I'll try that." He nodded and quickly added. "But only if you promise me to keep a little secret."

"Oooh! A secret!" Emma squealed. "I love secrets! Deal! I'll keep your secret and you get Mama to keep you!"

Adrien laughed. The most adorable for sure.

"Okay, then," Adrien started. "I need you to keep in secret that I am your Daddy until I talk to your Mama. Don't tell anyone, especially Auntie Alya. Deal?"

Immediately Emma's face saddened. For a moment it almost seemed like she was about to cry. It broke his heart.

"You don't like me?" she whispered, looking at her feet. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Emma. No." Adrien hurried to wrap his arms around a small figure and pull her close into a gentle hug. Eager to please, always looking for the approval of those whom she loved. How agonizingly familiar.

"No, of course, not," he whispered into her ear. "How can you even think that, Emma? You are the best person I've ever met and don't forget that today you are also The Coolest Princess who will protect The Wisest Princess Alya from the evil forces! It just couldn't get any cooler. How could I not like you? In fact—" Adrien pulled back a little and caught Emma's sight, "—quite contrary," he said a little louder. "I like you very, very much! To the Moon- No, to the end of the Galaxy and back. Triple times."

His finger bopped her nose and a smile seemed to have reached her heart because the next moment Emma looked happy again.

"Promise?"

"I promise," Adrien reassured her but didn't let go completely. "You see, the reason I want you to keep it a secret-"

"Because if you tell anyone, Emma," Nino cut in from behind. "Then it'll spoil our 'Surprise! Adrien is Emma's Daddy!' party!"

In a matter of a few seconds Emma's face went from confusion to delight. "We're are going to have a party?"

Both men nodded enthusiastically. "Sure. Yeah. A party we will have," they chanted in unison. "Just keep it a secret," Adrien added. "Because what kind of a surprise it would be if everyone would already know that I am your Daddy? No fun, right?"

"Okay," Emma nodded, a grin splitting her lips. "But I want to help."

"Sure," Adrien assured.

"We'll go to Disneyland for that party, right?" Emma added.

"Absolutely! No problemo," Nino confirmed. "Disneyland is a perfect place for this party! Right, Daddy?"

"Of course," Adrien side glared at his buddy. "Uncle Nino even volunteered to take care of everything himself. You know, like a party planner?"

"We'll talk about that later," Nino fake smiled. "Now we need to go, right Emma?"

"Okay," the girl agreed yet suddenly became a little shy, hiding her little hands behind her back and lowering her eyes to the floor, instantly reminding Adrien of Marinette in her school days.

"Um, Daddy," she whispered. "Can you walk with me to the aisle, please? I don't want to mess up anything with my magic flower petals and I need you to help me."

"Awww, I'd love to," Adrien smiled. "But, unfortunately, I can't. Your magic flowers can protect only princesses so someone needs to protect the Great King Nino of Ninoland. You'll do just fine, Emma." He gently petted her golden hair. "You've practiced hard and you'll do amazingly."

The sound of a now familiar beat split the space again.

"I'm sorry, Emma," Nino interrupted. "But we need to go downstairs. Mlle. Bella is looking for you."

The girl nodded but before stepping away from Adrien she stood on her toes, leaned over and planted a little kiss on his cheek. "I love you, Daddy," she smiled.

"Love you too, Emma," Adrien responded and stood up.

"We'll talk after the wedding so don't disappear," Nino said and vanished behind the door, leading his little girl away.

Adrien remained in the room for a few more minutes. The thoughts, concerns, hope and a relief in a way, all mixed up in his sleep-deprived mind and a few minutes to clear his mind with a couple of deep breaths to calm down were highly needed. Opening up to Nino and spilling all of his secrets (not that he didn't plan to do it soon anyway but still) had been really nerve-wracking. What's even more - he suspected, that after the wedding the continuation of their talk would certainly feature not only his best bud but his better half as well. Adrien would've gulped in fear at the prospect but another issue occupied his mind too much to care at this point.

In a couple of minutes he would surely encounter Marinette.

Adrien inhaled deeply and fixed his suit. An unintentional gulp escaped his lips as he opened the door to the mostly empty floor. Heading to the main halls, he actually looked decent and somewhat sharp.

Until he saw Marinette, that is.

Just a few meters away from the entrance she was gently smiling at someone he didn't know and appeared to be thoughtfully immersed in whatever conversation they had. Her assembly was incredibly simple yet it made her look incredible. Jaw-dropping level of incredible where Adrien was concerned. Floor-length blue gown with beautifully arranged designs of Swarovski accents that made her eyes pop and accentuated her curves in all the right places. A small bouquet of white roses in her hands contrasted nicely with her dark hair, crowned by an elegant Swarovski pin. Simplistic yet tasteful and it brought out her best features extremely well. No one would look better than Marinette in that dress and there were not many dresses in which she would look better either.

 _Rip, Adrien all over again._

He froze in place and simply enjoyed the view, but in just a few moments Marinette's eyes shifted and Adrien got caught. His face flushed and there might have been a light blush on her cheeks as she stared back at him but it was hard to judge for she turned back to her conversation partner way sooner than Adrien thought of looking closer. To his relief or horror, he didn't know yet, Marinette soon bid her farewell and headed Adrien's way. Only now, as she walked closer, he noticed the slight puffiness under her eyes and a spider web of red strings in them betraying her sleepless night and exhaustion.

Marinette smiled despite that. "Hi."

"Hi."

For a little while neither of them, both nervous and unsure, said anything and just when Marinette wanted to start Adrien braved his chance.

"Hey." He fidgeted with his fingers safely hidden in his pockets. "I want to apologize for yesterday-"

"No, Adrien," Marinette interrupted. "That's me-"

"Marinette," he stopped her from continuing. "Please. I messed up so badly yesterday I don't even know what to say." Adrien paused for a moment, eyes desperately searching Marinette's face for some kind of a sign he wasn't even sure which. "I'm sorry," he continued shortly. "I crossed all imaginable boundaries yesterday. I should've never pried so hard into your personal life and I'm very sorry that I did."

"I bet you didn't realize just how messed up I am," Marinette sadly smiled. "I am sorry for exploding on you. I should've had more composure than that."

"You aren't messed up, Marinette," Adrien protested. "You just went through something traumatic and have a rather sensitive area in your life but who doesn't?"

"I know quite a few people-"

"So not the point," Adrien chuckled. "But listen. I want to make it up to you. Can I take you, let's say, out for lunch tomorrow to compensate for the spoiled evening? Any place you want," he rushed to add when Marinette stilled. "In public of course, so no chances of me behaving inappropriately again. What do you think?"

"Adrien, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well, I am sure you are busy and I don't want to take more of your time-"

"I have the whole day free tomorrow so that's not a valid reason."

"Well, then-" Marinette thought hard. "Then-"

"Then there are shouldn't be any good reasons not to have lunch with me," Adrien finished for her. "Come on, Marinette. I feel awful for putting you through yesterday's experience. Let me make it right. Please?"

Marinette shifted her weight to the other leg and bit her lower lip. She wanted to refuse. He loved another. He was leaving. She couldn't do this to herself anymore. Yet those green, pleading eyes wouldn't let her reject his offer altogether on the spot. "How about I'll think about it and tell you later?" she finally managed. Later, he'd either forget or she'd as always escape.

"Sure," Adrien nodded. "I can wait."

"Good," she exhaled. "Now I think we better go and make our friends happy and proud today, okay?"

"Let's do this," Adrien smiled and followed Marinette into the main room. Extremely relieved and happy that their fragile relationship miraculously didn't take a turn into the hatred and avoidance zone, he could barely hold back a grin yet knew that any progression needed to be done with extreme caution. For that reason he deliberately avoided any mentioning of Emma, to not stress Marinette any further and thus to up his chances of getting a dat- lunch date that is, on which he planned to finally open up the cards.

Hopefully, his bad luck would stay home that day.

* * *

 _Please note: English is a strange and wonderful language where many words have multiple meanings and slang can change depending on your country of origin. It is my third language so while I will do my very best, there may be mistakes made along the way. If you notice any miscommunications or incorrect word usage, help a girl out._


	8. Chapter 8

As she walked to the altar, stood by Alya's side, listened to the priest and did everything that was expected of her and just a little more, Marinette could think of nothing else but the previous night. Yes, after some careful consideration she decided to be civil and make it right with Adrien (no one wanted to see the best man and the bridesmaid at odds on the day of the wedding. Plus, she already had one unfortunate experience of hurting people while being emotional; the one Marinette didn't want to repeat). But despite apologizing, a storm of emotions evoked by the events of yesterday was still raging inside of her.

For the most part, she was confused. Angry? Yes. Resentful? Sure. Determined to stay friendly but still keep a distance between them no matter what? Of course! But mostly confused. Because why would Adrien be so interested in Marinette all of the sudden? Why was he so concerned about her feelings toward Emma's father? Why did he care so much that he pushed even despite her request to stop? Why was he spending so much time with her in the first place? Was he _that_ bored or was it just a coincidence?

One particular line had bothered her the most. _But what if I am her father_ , he asked. Inevitably, her thoughts raced back to Chat. He couldn't be Adrien. Marinette glanced to the side to catch a glimpse of the impeccable human being standing beside Nino. She could clearly see that he was tired and sleepy but even in this state he was an image of perfection. The flawlessly fitted suit, that neatly groomed hair, his immaculate stance, not a string, not a thread out of place. Impeccable and so unlike Chat with his wild blond mop and skintight leather suit. Not the ensemble the golden Agreste heir would ever be allowed to wear anyway.

Sure, they shared some similar physical characteristics (which only proved that she just had a type) but their personalities were way too different. Adrien was sweet and thoughtful while Chat was ambitious and often talked before thinking. Adrien was always polite and mindful of others and Chat couldn't live without flirting and bad puns. Chat loved her from the very start while Adrien barely noticed she existed before. He couldn't be him. He just couldn't be.

" _Do you, Alya Cèsaire, take this man-"_

A light smile played on Marinette's lips as she remembered the moment she fell for that silly cat. That day he died for her for the fifth time. A nasty akuma had been aiming for Ladybug but he, the stupid, reckless cat, had jumped in front of her again. With a growl, Ladybug had gotten ready to fight to the death. Eventually, she had been able to defeat that horrible thing and bring everyone back to normal, including Chat Noir. What she hadn't been prepared for were the first words he would tell her upon waking up in her arms.

" _For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health-"_

"My Lady," Chat had murmured, still weak and disoriented. "I didn't have a chance to say it to you in my last four or five lives, so I am not waiting for the right moment this time around. I love you, Ladybug!" he had whispered. "I love you with all my heart and soul. I will always love you, no matter where you are, who you are or even if you love me."

" _To love and to cherish; from this day forward-"_

"I love you," Chat had said and her world had changed forever.

That was themoment when something had clicked. For the first time in her superhero career, Ladybug had finally realized that, just a few minutes earlier, she hadn't been fighting the akuma to save Paris or to protect its citizens. No. She had furiously brought that damn thing down to return Chat Noir. His life had been at stake. She couldn't lose him. She'd lose her own life in trying but she just couldn't afford to lose him because…

At that very moment, she had realized that she loved that alley cat. Loved him more than she loved Adrien. That was also the moment of their first, conscious on both sides, kiss.

" _I do."_

To be completely honest, at that time Marinette had still been harboring a warm affection for Adrien but after Chat's confession, she consciously decided to leave him behind and look at her partner with different eyes. Chat had been a breath of fresh air after years of unrequited love for her supermodel of a former classmate. Chat was different, he excited her and made her happy and he always was such a goofball yet quite a gentleman. He never went further than she allowed him. He always respected her. Never pushed, never insisted, he was simply happy with what she was ready to give him now. And quite soon Marinette found herself wishing with all of her heart that she would be able to give him all of her love. Yet somewhere deep inside, the ghost of Adrien refused to leave.

Somewhere in the background, she heard Nino starting to repeat the same oath. Today was supposed to be a happy day yet her heart wouldn't stop aching. How could it when the old, never healed wounds were bleeding again? When the shadows of the past were resurfacing once more?

Marinette would never forget the day she broke Chat's heart, the day she hurt him so cruelly it stunned even her. Unintentionally, true, but did it really matter now? That day, her twentieth birthday, she had decided it was finally the time to commit to a relationship with Chat. No more 'maybes' or taking it slow. No more hesitant kisses only to hold him at arm's length again. Chat had waited years for her, patiently enduring her stupid hesitations and uncertainty. It was time to give them both what they truly wanted. This day was perfect to finally forget the past and live for the future, to go on their first "official" date. So, gathering all of the courage, she plunged.

Yet as soon as she had taken the next step, a part of her heart, the one that still belonged to Adrien, raised a rebellion. She had woken when it was still dark and fled. For the next while, miserable and confused, in agony and feeling burden of guilt and betrayal, Marinette couldn't find peace anywhere. In her head she understood of course, that she couldn't have betrayed someone she was never in a relationship with but her heart refused to listen, chanting " _How could you? What about Adrien_?" over and over again.

She had tried to fight it. She knew it wasn't normal. Being so extremely emotional about the whole thing wasn't normal. Had she been PMS-ing? Well, now she knew she had been ovulating but back then she was a mess and had no one around to help her. At least, no one she had the courage to go to. The explosion, however, came as soon as she saw Chat for the first time after their date, carelessly jumping from roof to roof, charmingly smiling at her as he approached. He looked like his life just couldn't be any better while she was utterly and completely miserable. She tried to pretend. She tried to act normally but at the end, she just couldn't.

Marinette had broken.

She had cried, she had yelled, she had pushed him away. She had been beyond exhausted and just wanted for that confusion, pain, guilt and that unbearably heavy burden of betrayal to stop. She had never planned to tell him about Adrien but did it almost immediately. She had never wanted to make him feel responsible but somehow he looked crushed and guilty as soon as he understood. And Ladybug definitely hadn't meant to say _I wish I'd never met you_ but it slipped from her lips before she could stop herself. Damned be her impulsiveness and the lack of filters when angry and tired!

That was the very moment something broke inside of him, she had seen it in his eyes, and before she could finish her sentence, before she could fix the damage Chat had quietly replied, "As you wish, my Lady. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy."

Chat had bowed down and disappeared into the night while stunned Ladybug continued to stand there, frozen in her place, paralyzed, too shocked to chase after him by the sight of a small, black velvet box that slipped out of his pocket. She had picked it up about ten minutes later, finally getting the courage to do so. The content was speaking louder than anything Chat Noir could've ever said.

"I do," Nino happily said somewhere to her side and Marinette's heart tightened. That could've been her and Chat if only she would've controlled herself or gotten help when she needed it.

A bit too late Marinette realized the full extent of the catastrophe she had unleashed because, while Marinette was living relatively happy without Adrien for years, without Chat, Ladybug could barely survive a couple of days. But it was too late. He was gone and who knew what could've happened to her as well if not for Emma. Because despite her state, despite what anyone else could think, when Marinette found out that she was pregnant, she immediately pulled herself together and sobered up. She had gone to her parents, she sought the help of her friends, she'd gotten help. What most would've regarded as an unwanted and unplanned pregnancy Marinette accepted as a precious present from the destiny, a second chance, a small part of Chat Noir she could still have.

"You can now kiss the bride!" the priest said and Marinette cheered as Alya pulled Nino into a kiss. Marinette pushed her thoughts away. This day was her best friend's wedding. She had to do her best and look happy. No. She has to do her best and _be_ happy.

Yet her mind was still refusing to let go. The guilt of hurting Chat in such an irrational, cruel and simply childish way was haunting her for years. That guilt had kept her single all this time. That guilt drove her to dedicate her life to raising Emma the best way she could. That same guilt was the base of a mountain of reasons why she couldn't give Adrien a chance, not that he wanted one anyway. That guilt was something she had never let anyone on, except, of course, the previous' day incident when Adrien had practically forced her to open up. _Maybe, that's for the best_ , she thought. _A good reminder for me what a horrible person I am_.

Marinette never forgave herself for hurting Chat Noir and it felt like she would never be able to do it.

But even _if_ Marinette ever did, there was another issue as well, the one that had caused this mess in the first place. Did she love Adrien now? Yes, she did. Did she still love Chat? Undeniably. They split her heart in two and she didn't know if being with one would always feel as a betrayal of the other. Being burned so badly once, Marinette was too afraid to try it again, too afraid to relive that agony. She didn't want to give Adrien a chance when she knew she couldn't offer him her whole love, her whole self. It would only lead to her hurting him, just as she hurt Chat. It would cause another heartbreak and that she refused to allow if she could help it.

The fact that he was leaving again for the States soon only solidified her decision and as Alya and Nino were almost running out of the church under a shower of flower petals, Marinette smiled in determination. Her mind was made up again. The little shaking Adrien's arrival had caused to her heart was shrugged aside and thrown out. She'd be nice to him, she'd be his friend but she would remain single.

The rest of the ceremony and the reception Marinette dutifully followed Alya, helping her with the smallest needs and details. She made sure the guests were all taken care of. She straightened Alya dress when it was a little disheveled after the first dance. She helped her with the washroom and fixed her hair again. She accepted the bride's calls and made sure nothing major happened in the world's arena while Alya was away from the internet. There was a small mishap with the cake. Marinette took care of it. Nino lost the USB drive with the music he prepared for Alya? It was Marinette who found it. She even fixed Adrien's jacket when some kid pulled hard and ripped the button off. And she did it in the friendliest of the ways. Anything and everything that went wrong Marinette was there so it was no wonder that by the sundown she was barely standing on her two feet.

So when somewhere closer to the end of the reception beaming with joy and unusually well behaved for the whole day Emma dragged Adrien up to her and asked for the permission, she didn't have the strength to forbid her daughter a few dances with Uncle Adrien. To her amazement, Emma seemed to forget the previous night and had not called him Daddy again, apart from a few little slips in the morning. She also hadn't spent her whole day shadowing him as Marinette was predicting but peacefully enjoyed whatever entertainment Mlle. Bella was providing her. Marinette was surprised but extremely happy. It looked like another unnecessary drama was avoided with the minimal damage so a little fun could be allowed.

"Did _you_ dance yet, Mari?" Alya whispered from the side when the pair took off.

"Not yet," she weakly smiled. "Didn't have time."

"You should. I know how you love to dance, girl. I wouldn't want you to spend this whole day doing nothing but work. Go have fun as well."

"That's fine, Alya," Marinette sighed. "I had plenty of fun today. Plus we can always go somewhere after you come back from your honeymoon and catch on on all the missed dances."

"Well, the evening isn't over yet, Mari. Find yourself someone and go dance," Alya tempted with a wink but almost immediately turned to Nino when he asked for her attention. From a corner of her eye Marinette saw him whispering something in her ear and instantly her friend stilled. Her eyes focused on something in the room, then glanced back at Marinette. "I'll be right back," she said and smiled. Yet something was off, Marinette could feel it. Alya's smile was too tense, her voice way too jittery. She moved in a too stiff of a manner.

"Do you need help?" Marinette rushed to offer.

"No, no," Alya shrugged, trying to look carefree. "Just a word with the _husband_."

"Okay," Marinette giggled. "I'll be here if you need me. Take your time."

"Sure," the bride replied and dragged her groom outside the room.

About five minutes later Marinette was still sitting alone as the smooth voice of Elvis filled the room, changing from a more upbeat tune. _I can't help falling in love with you_ , he sang as Marinette started to wonder what was keeping the newlyweds away for so long. _Not the thing I want to imagine_ , she decided and took another sip of her champagne. The previous stressful and sleepless night was finally getting to her, making even her head slightly dizzy with exhaustion.

"Marinette?" she suddenly heard to the right and almost jolted around, startled by the unexpected voice.

"I'm so sorry," Adrien apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, that's fine," Marinette smiled. "I'm just a bit tired so I kind of spaced out. Where is Emma?"

"Oh, she's back with Mlle. Bella," Adrien replied. "They went to get the dessert."

"Good." Marinette fell silent. Even despite her strong determination to be friendly she still was trying to avoid being alone with Adrien and actually managed to do so for most of the day. However, being as tired as she was she didn't want to run away again and quite frankly she didn't care anymore either. Adrien was nice. He kind of proved to be quite helpful today and friendly, and charming, reliable, trustworthy and looked so handsome in that suit-

 _Get a grip, girl,_ she scolded herself in her mind and hid her blushing face from Adrien who just as silently as she simply stood near.

"Are you too tired for a dance?" Adrien quietly asked a few more moments later.

"Hm," Marinette smirked. "Did Alya send you?"

"No?" Adrien eyebrows knitted in a frown. "Why would you think so?"

"Because we just discussed the topic of me not dancing yet and then she vanished and you appear with an invitation. Too much of a coincidence, wouldn't you say?"

"Well, while it does look suspicious," Adrien smiled. "Let me assure you that I didn't see Alya and she didn't ask me to do this. Believe it or not, I wanted to invite you to a dance ever since the evening started but you seemed to be always busy. So I waited until you sat down and here I am, came to rectify this awful injustice of you not dancing yet."

"Nah," she lazily shook her hands. "I still need to do-"

"Come on, Marinette," Adrien walked to stand in front of her, smiled and stretched his hand out. "Dance with me. You need to relax a little too."

Blankly Marinette stared at his hand for a couple seconds. Then her eyes shifted to his face, to the eyes filled with worry for some reason and to the smile that seemed to tremble on his lips.

 _Some things are meant to be_ , Elvis sang in the background as Marinette thought. She was tired physically yet even more exhausted emotionally. She wanted a break so bad. She wanted to relax and have fun. Maybe it was that little alcohol that she had or maybe the years of loneliness finally catching up with her but at this very moment Marinette just wanted to feel happy, and wanted, and needed at least for a couple of minutes and there was Adrien asking her to dance, wanting to spend the next five minutes holding her in his arms as the slow tune floated through the room. And Marinette loved to dance.

"Take my hand," Adrien quietly sang along with Elvis and somehow, Marinette didn't find a reason or a desire to refuse.

"Sure," she smiled back and stood up. A sigh of relief escaped Adrien's lips but Marinette didn't notice. She was too busy internally freaking out and overthinking again if this was the right choice to make after all.

They slowly walked to the dance floor just as the new song started. Overthinking and hesitation fled as soon as Adrien pulled her closer. Her cheeks flooded with blush and her mind froze. The sudden sensation of his warmth so near yet not really touching apart from hands, the feeling of his breath so close to her skin, his eyes focused on her and her only, and a quiet sound of his voice singing along a little happy tune as they started to move.

 _And in this crazy life. And through these crazy times_

 _It's you, it's you, you make me sing._

 _You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

"I didn't know you can sing," Marinette teased.

"Only on very special occasions and really quiet." Adrien chuckled. "Otherwise I suck at it."

"That's not true," she giggled. "You actually have a really nice voice."

"Thank you." Adrien seemed to blush. "I'll sing some more for you then," he smiled and joined in the song again.

They danced like never before. It felt like there were only them. He held her close, moving with the beat, twirled her around a few times but always pulled back, landing her right against his chest. All while quietly singing along and naively enough, there even were a few moments Marinette felt like he didn't just murmured along with the song but actually _meant_ it for her. She dismissed the thought immediately. Impossible.

Yet when the next song started she didn't want to leave. This felt nice. Dancing with Adrien felt so natural and amazing. So when he placed his hand on her waist and drew her closer to him she, starved for more, hungry for feeling loved and wanted, losing her head in the moment, didn't protest. Instead of pulling back like she had planned Marinette placed her left hand on his shoulder and her right one into his other hand.

 _So I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna hold you_

 _Like I'm saying goodbye,_

Adrien whispered this time and even she didn't escape the way his grip tightened on her closer to the end. Goodbye was something she didn't want to say as well.

"One more," Adrien breathed into the crook of her neck when this song ended as well and Marinette made the slightest pullback. "Please. Just one more."

The familiar melody that filled the room right after she agreed almost made her regret her decision. This was _not_ the song she could dance with him with a straight face. She already survived two, this one was just too much. So when Adrien looked her straight into the eyes somewhere in the middle and sang along as he meant it she almost cried.

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more._

"I need to go," she interrupted his quiet voice, stopping their dance and pulling away. This was more than she could handle. "I'm sorry," she whispered and fled.

All she wanted was to be happy for a few moments. What she got instead was another heartbreak. This wasn't the right decision, after all, Marinette concluded, a single tear escaping her eyes as she vanished into the ladies room, the one place where she knew Adrien couldn't follow her. Just in case.

* * *

"Are you alright?" was the first question Adrien asked her when about ten minutes later she emerged back, calmed down and determined to finish this day strongly to the best of her abilities.

"Yeah," she tried to smile and ease the worried look on his face. "Sorry, I just didn't feel so good suddenly. Needed a break."

"Do you need to go home and rest?" He still looked worried. "I'll take care of everything if you need to leave."

"No, I am better now. It'll be over soon anyway," she answered looking around. She spotted Emma in the middle, jumping around with a couple of her friends under the watch of her caregiver. The energy that kid had surprised even Marinette sometimes. Some guests continued to dance, some enjoyed their dessert, the newlyweds- they were still absent it seemed.

"Did you think about the lunch tomorrow?" Adrien's voice cut suddenly through to her.

"Um," Marinette stilled. "I'm sorry, Adrien. I didn't really have the time with all the craziness. Can I take a rain check on this?"

"On the lunch or the thinking? Because if it's the thinking we can think together now."

"We can?"

"Sure. Okay so, you'll probably want to rest tomorrow after all of this, right?" Adrien assumed. "Then, how about I'll drop by your work on Monday? Or Tuesday? Whatever is better for you and we'll have lunch in one of those cafes across the office?"

"Sure." Marinette nodded, too tired to protest anymore but already planning how extremely busy she'd be all those days. Too busy to go out for lunch for sure. "Now, I think we actually need to search for our newlyweds. People will start to leave soon."

"I'll go check the outside," Adrien replied immediately. "You stay here in case they'll come back on their own."

"Thanks," Marinette whispered and headed to her seat.

* * *

"You!" Alya hissed as soon as Adrien came into her view. "How-"

"Alya, calm down," Nino put his hands on her shoulders from behind. "I explained everything to you about a dozen times now, didn't I? You had quite enough time to wrap your mind around it, didn't you? And we decided to let them deal with it themselves, didn't we? Adrien didn't-"

"It doesn't matter, Nino-"

"Alya, I thought we agreed to be civil about this?"

"I know what I agreed to but-"

"Actually," Adrien carefully injected into their conversation. "You need to head back right now but I'll gladly stay behind if you want to slay me as a wedding day treat."

"Think you are so smart?" Alya glared.

"No," Adrien shrugged unable to keep a lovesick grin off his lips. Despite Marinette running away at the end, those few dances she gave him were the best time of his life so far. Not a million angry Alyas could spoil it for him right now. "But guests are getting ready to leave and Marinette is there alone taking care of everything."

"What are you so happy about?" Alya narrowed her eyes. "Why is there a dopey smile on his face, Nino?"

"I have no idea." Nino wrapped his hand around Alya's shoulder and started to lead her away. "But now we need to go back inside and finish that thing called the wedding. Kicking Adrien's ass we'll save for later, Al. Okay?"

"You better not run, Agreste," Alya glared and stomped to the venue. "Let's finish it quickly, Nino-"

The pair left. Adrien followed them soon. But not before lifting his face up to the starry sky, closing his eyes and enjoying the light breeze of the warm August evening. The melody slipped from his lips unintentionally.

 _Take my hand,_

 _Take my whole life, too._

 _For I can't help falling in love with you._

* * *

"Nino? Why do I suddenly feel like I am in dire need of protection?"

"Oh really?" Alya eyebrows jolted right up at Adrien's words, eyes narrowing at her target a moment later. _She was calm_ , she repeated to herself once again. After all, Nino pulled her back into the room full of guests she had to be nice to and smile instead of raging _specifically_ so she could distract herself from the shocking revelation of the day. And in a way, it kind of worked. By the time they performed the last of their duties Alya thought her anger had subsided enough to _rationally_ talk about it. So they called Adrien to one of the rooms provided to them for the day for a conversation. Before coming thought, Alya personally packed Marinette into her car and insisted the later left immediately.

"You are exhausted and need a rest a.s.a.p.," Alya insisted. "Marinette, you've done more than enough already and we actually paid them money to clean up the whole place so shut up, get in the car and drive away before I call the national guard on you."

"Alright, alright," Marinette finally agreed. "Listening and obeying, ma'am."

Only after Marinette drove away Alya headed to the room where Nino and Adrien had already been waiting. It seemed her glare alone scared the living daylights out of Nino's best friend as he paled and shrunk deeper into his chair.

"Protection?" she scowled. "So _now_ you need protection? How about six years ago when you knocked Marinette up? Where was your need for protection then, Adrien?"

"Al-"

"Stay out of it, Nino! Let me teach him some responsibility for once!"

"Hey, I am not irresponsible, Alya," Adrien defended himself. "Not that you need to know but we used a condom. There was a whole box of them in the upper shelf of the night table."

"You used a condom you found in some cheap _motel room_?" Alya seemed to spit fire now. "Are you that stupid? Why didn't you bring your own? How dumb can you get, Agreste? Those things can't be trusted. Someone could poke a hole in it-"

"I didn't bring my own because I didn't plan to have sex," Adrien shot back. Never in his life had he thought he would have to defend his love life choices against Alya. In the middle of them, Nino just sat, pitching the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed, mind numb. "A nice dinner date and a couple of kisses! _That_ was what I was hoping for. That's the most I _could've_ hoped for considering how the things were between us. First date, Alya!" he added. "And it wasn't a cheap motel. It was my mother's apartment."

"You took her to your mother's apartment for your first date?" Alya scowled. "Adrien, that's so ridiculous and tacky. You could afford so much more!"

"What else was I supposed to do?" the man grumbled in response. "I wanted it to be special and sweet and just the two of us. Winter meant it had to be inside unless we wanted to freeze our butts off on some random roof, which we didn't. We hadn't revealed our identities so a public outing was out of the question as well. That apartment, Alya, was really big and nicely decorated and it wasn't lived in for years so it meant privacy. It seemed like the perfect solution at the time."

"Wait a second." Alya's eyes widened. "If nobody lived there for long- could the condoms you found there also be a few years old?"

"How should I know?" Adrien shrugged. "I didn't put them there."

"Guys, guys! " Nino interrupted not even bothering to hide his amusement. "Who cares about the age. The real question here should be, _whose_ condoms were those? Let's see." He grinned at Adrien, "It was your mother's apartment. I assume no one lived there after her _and_ the last man she dated was, presumably, your father so I think-"

"Don't. Even. Go. There," Adrien growled.

"The condoms must belong to-"

"Idiots," Alya groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose as well. "Both of you are such idiots."

"What did I do this time?" Adrien cried out, desperately looking for help from Nino.

"Adrien," Nino chuckled from his seat, clearly being more entertained now than concerned. He knew Alya and he knew that her anger was short-lived when it came to her friends and despite everything, Adrien was still her friend. Not to mention that there could possibly be quite a few good consequences of this discovery, which Alya, being Alya, had probably, already calculated. Marinette being finally happy for starters. His new wife would never put that chance in jeopardy.

"Condoms expire," he continued. "They last from a few months to a maximum of a few years, depending on a couple of factors. The one you used was probably really old and as such bad. Useless in other words."

"Oh," Adrien blinked. "So that's how-"

"Idiots," Alya continued to murmur. "Two morons."

"Hey!" Adrien protested. "Don't blame me. I followed the rules. Everyone says use a condom. I used the condom. No one ever told me to check an expiry date. Why there is even an expiry date on them? It isn't food or medicine. It shouldn't expire!"

"Listen, Nino." Alya suddenly turned to her new husband. "Are you _absolutely_ sure he is the father? Emma is rather a smart girl to be born from—" she paused and scanned Adrien from top to bottom, "—him."

"That," Adrien interrupted before Nino could reply. "Can hardly be doubted."

"Oh, and why is that?" Alya looked him over skeptically again. "Did you ever consider that Marinette might have had another blond admirer with green eyes? She was and still is quite popular, you know."

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Adrien smiled. "But Emma is mine for certain."

"Did you have a DNA test done or something?"

"No," Adrien responded but stood up and pulled out his wallet, producing a small photo he took a habit of carrying around.

"Is that one of your other kids?" Alya frowned. "Because while she does look incredibly like Emma it's not her. A non-identical twin I can accept but definitely not Emma. And why is this picture so old? What did you do to it?"

"I don't have any other kids," Adrien stated nonchalantly. "Guess again."

"Are you sure about that?" Alya smirked. "A week ago you didn't know about Emma. Maybe-"

"Never been with anyone else except Ladybug in all my twenty-six years."

"Fine." Alya accepted the excuse and took the photo from his hands. She looked at it more closely, not giving Nino even a chance to peak. "Oh! I know," she exclaimed a moment later. "It's your deceased- No! _Horribly-disfigured-by-a-freak-accident_ sister when she was still young and pretty but now heavily guarded and hidden from the world."

Instead of answering Adrien only stared back, his eyebrows creeping up. "Really?"

"Let me dream, Agreste," Alya pouted. "Do you know how hard it is to come by a really good secret or a mystery these days? A cousin?" she guessed again.

Adrien shook his head.

"It's you!" Nino added, finally getting a quick look. "And you are so cute, dude."

"You know, bro," Adrien responded with a chuckle. "Even though my father is the fashion-forward designer and has a wide range of clothes choices in his collection when it came to dressing our family he was always quite traditional."

"So the child in the pink dress and the bow in its hair isn't you?"

"Afraid not," Adrien laughed. "That's my mom actually."

"Your mom?" the duo repeated in unison. "She looks-"

"Exactly like Emma," Adrien finished for them.

"That is some insane resemblance," Nino remarked. "No wonder, you stared at her like you saw a ghost that day."

"Neat," Alya breathed out, still staring at the photo. "Okay," she sighed in a little while and returned the picture back to Adrien. "I'll let you live for now."

"Thank you very much," Adrien bowed down and chuckled. "Oh, The Great Queen of Ninoland."

"I said I'll let you live, Agreste. I didn't promise to not harm you," Alya threatened but the smile was already making its way on her lips.

"So what's next?" Nino decided to step in. "Did you tell Marinette yet?"

"No," Adrien sighed. "Didn't want to dump this on her at the wedding but I secured a lunch on Monday or Tuesday this week. I'll tell her then."

"Wait?" Alya frowned. "This Monday or Tuesday?"

For some reason, Adrien didn't like Alya's reaction. Something sounded wrong. "Yes?"

"Well, hate to disappoint you, Adrien," Alya went to explain. "But as I was sending Marinette away today, Nathalie personally called her to let Marinette know she is leaving for Milan with Gabriel tomorrow."

"Wha-" Adrien paled. "My father-"

"Easy there, lover boy," Alya giggled. "It's a work-related trip. Someone canceled on him at the last minute so they were looking for a replacement and Marinette was the next on his list."

"He can't just order people around like this and at such a short notice," Adrien frowned. "What about Emma? Where will she be for a week? Marinette's parents?"

"No, Tom and Sabine have been away in China for a few weeks now," Alya shrugged. "And they're not due back for at least a couple of more weeks. Emma, actually, is going with Marinette. Since, as you said, this is an extremely short notice, Gabriel himself offered to not only take her along but also to hire her usual caregiver for the trip to keep Emma comfortable."

"My father would do this for Marinette?" Adrien seemed to be quite confused. These were some extreme measures for any employer and even being in the industry his whole life he knew next to none of those keen on accommodating such cases. Those who were willing were quite rare and their number definitely did not include Gabriel Agreste. Why would his father-

"Oh, you'll be _surprised_ at what he does for Emma," Alya interrupted his thoughts. "But we'll discuss it later. Now let's get back to the main issue here. Marinette leaves tomorrow morning so you'll need to wait a week to talk to her."

"Or go there now," Nino added.

"Have you _seen_ Marinette today?" Alya glared at him immediately. "She was so tired she barely stood on her own feet. She is probably fast asleep by now anyway."

"But what if she isn't?" Nino protested. "What if she is laying there in that bed, dreaming of a handsome blond prince with green eyes to come and rescue her from her loneliness?"

"Nino-"

"Listen, guys," Adrien intercepted. "I don't really think I can wait a week if I can help it so I'll go there now and see if she is awake. If she isn't, I'll leave and try tomorrow morning. Worst case scenario, I'll either ask Father to take me along to Milan or we'll talk in a week."

"Fine," Alya agreed hesitantly as Nino gave Adrien a couple of thumbs up. "Just don't wake her up. For your own safety," she added with a chuckle. "Good luck, Romeo."

"Thanks," Adrien smiled and headed for the door.

"Hey, Agreste?"

"Yes, Alya?" He turned around just before exiting.

"How will you prove to her that you were Chat Noir?" Alya tilted her head to the side. "You don't have that thing anymore, right? That's little floating bug or something?"

"His name was Plagg," Adrien responded with a sad smile. "And he was the grumpiest little kitten you could ever meet. Loved Camembert more than his life-"

"That!" Nino chuckled. " _That_ actually explains some things I was always curious about."

"You mean the smell?" Adrien deadpanned.

"Maybe?"

"Well now you know but to answer your question," he looked back at Alya. "Ladybug and Chat Noir spent years saving Paris, jumping through the roofs, fighting akumas, doing patrols, talking nonsense and making amazing puns, Alya. There are things that only the two of us know so I think I _can_ prove to her who I really was."

"Gotcha!" Alya finger gunned him, a bit disappointed that those sweet secrets weren't voiced out loud. "Go, get her, Agreste. Just remember, it's either Marinette's happy or you are dead."

"Wouldn't want it any other way," Adrien chuckled and closed the door behind himself.

* * *

 _I love to communicate with my readers so feel free to rant in the comment's area._

 _Please note: English is a strange and wonderful language where many words have multiple meanings and slang can change depending on your country of origin. It is my third language so while I will do my very best, there may be mistakes made along the way._


	9. Chapter 9

For Marinette, that call from Nathalie was a lifesaving jacket thrown to her into the roaring ocean. In no circumstances, her offer could be more perfect than now. Because flying to Milan meant she didn't have to lie or scheme to refuse Adrien that lunch she promised without thinking. Now she had a legit excuse - a business trip for his father's company. Work. Couldn't refuse. Blame him. Period. And by the time she'd returned, Adrien would long be gone. This really was the perfect solution.

Quietly singing under her breath, Marinette started to pack their bags. She was excited. She couldn't believe her luck. Emma was already safely in her bed, thrilled to know that first thing tomorrow morning they'd get to go on a little vacation. She loved to travel and Gabriel's offer to accommodate her daughter was something out of the fantasy fiction. This evening could not have gotten any better.

Sometime later, when Emma's suitcase was all packed and her own almost full as well, Marinette caught herself dancing along her path from the closet and back to her bed as she hummed a few particular melodies from the wedding. A smile tugged at her lips despite the moisture gathering in her eyes. Dancing with Adrien was the experience Marinette would never forget. Only for a few songs that evening she allowed herself to dream the dreams that would never come true, gave herself a permission to feel the things she knew she shouldn't. And it felt so damn _good_. Yes, dancing with Adrien felt like a dream come true yet her emerging tears betrayed the heartbreak.

She wished they would live in a different universe. In one where he didn't have to leave and she wasn't in love with two people at once.

Just then her phone chimed.

[Adrien: Sorry for the late message but I was wondering if you are asleep or still awake.]

Marinette frowned. Something must be wrong if Adrien messaged her. Firstly, it was extremely late. Secondly, when they parted their ways, he saw how exceptionally exhausted she was. He even made a remark about it. Surely, he wouldn't bother her at this hour in this state unless there was an emergency. With uneasy heart, she responded.

[Marinette: No. Not yet. Did something happen?]

The reply came almost immediately.

[Adrien: Yes. I need to talk to you. Can you spare me a few minutes?]

Worry tugged at her heart as she typed back as soon as she could.

[Marinette: Sure. Listening.]

His next reply wasn't something she'd expected.

[Adrien: I'm in front of your house. Can I come in? Or you come out?]

Um… Before replying Marinette glanced down at herself and hesitated. The first thing she did after putting Emma to bed was to change into her sleepwear and today it was a rather risky assembly for going outside. A red silky babydoll nightgown that ended just below her derriere,embroidered by black lace and a couple of pretty ribbons in place of the stripes -that was all she wore at the moment. Her hair was already down as well and damp from the shower. Marinette bit into her lip. Despite all the heartbrokenness she harbored in her heart, her vanity wanted to wear something sexy after the way Adrien made her feel during those few short dances. She only dressed how she felt. She dressed for the dream that was never meant to come true. But she couldn't go out like this. She couldn't ask him inside either. Not in this state.

Another chime stirred Marinette out of her reverie and she started to search frantically for something to cover herself up. Either way, she chose to meet him, she'd need to dress more appropriately. A few minutes she spent ransacking her closet for the matching red satin robe that came as a set with the nightgown, completely forgetting to reply and to warn Adrien of the delay. By the time she swaddled herself in the garment her phone was buzzing constantly with what sounded like a stream of small incoming messages. The moment Marinette opened her app and saw them her world came to a halt.

[Adrien: Alright, we can talk like this if you prefer it this way because I'm not waiting another minute to tell you everything and I'm not leaving again this time around.]

[Adrien: So here it is, my Lady. Hopefully, that'll be enough of a proof.]

[Adrien: It was your birthday.]

[Adrien: I brought you a pink, fluffy teddy bear.]

[Adrien: I told you about my father giving a similar toy to my mother when they first started dating and then every following birthday he would give her one as a reminder of his love for her.]

[Adrien: I took you out for a dinner at my friend's apartment in the central part of Paris.]

[Adrien: I lied about that. In reality, it was my mom's apartment. I have the keys if you want to see it.]

[Adrien: You wanted to put on some music and dance after the dinner. You said you loved dancing.]

[Adrien: You kissed me first and said that you wanted to know who I was under that mask in the morning.]

[Adrien: You finally agreed to become my girlfriend and start dating with no secret identities between us.]

[Adrien: When I woke up, you were gone.]

[Adrien: The next time we met you told me about the other boy you liked and your ruined dreams and future with him but you never mentioned his name. He was me, Adrien Agreste, wasn't he?]

[Adrien: I left after you told me that you wished you'd never met me.]

Three little dots continued to run across the bottom of the screen as Adrien was typing something else but Marinette didn't need anything more.

It was him.

An avalanche of emotions crashed over her. There was no doubt. Only Chat Noir would know the details Adrien had provided. There couldn't be any mistakes. If he only recited the events publically known, or even something that had happened in the open space, she could've doubted it but not this. This had too many intimate details.

That night on that date there were only two people present and no one certainly heard that story from her. Nobody could see them there or hear and she doubted that Chat would've told anyone as well. He wasn't the kind to kiss and tell.

Which only left one conclusion. The man she was in love with but had lost any hope of finding was here. At her doorstep. Asking to see her.

What's more, the other man she loved and fought so hard to forget was also here. Also asking to see her.

Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste were one and the same.

Her breathing halted as her heart skipped a beat. She could love them both! She didn't have to tear herself over that issue anymore. She possibly could be happy. Was that too early to hope for? She had to apologize first. She hurt him so badly. What if he wouldn't want to see her again? But he was here and he was reaching out. She could see it now, all these days he was trying to reach out. Emma! Oh gosh, he met Emma! He spent a day with her and he probably realized that she was his daughter-

The cell phone slipped down from her trembling hands and on her shaking legs, Marinette rushed downstairs. She had to see him! She had to tell him everything. She had to finally apologize and try to make things right. For a few seconds, she struggled with the lock, moisture in the eyes impairing her vision badly but in a moment the door was swung open and Marinette stepped outside.

* * *

[Adrien: I'm in front of your house. Can I come in? Or you come out?]

In his mind, Adrien knew that a little delay in replying shouldn't mean anything. Yet as he glanced over at her house a few minutes after his last question and saw no signs of new lights or any other movement for that matter appearing, he couldn't help but feel anxious. Judging by everything Marinette hadn't gone out of her bedroom to either come out or let him in.

He sighed. Why was it so hard? Why was Marinette so intent on ignoring and shutting him down all the time? He only wanted to tell her the truth, which should, in his opinion at least, solve half if not all of their problems. Judge him but he dared to hope for a happy outcome, for being accepted, for finally being loved and to love back. That was all that he wanted. Simple enough. Not much at all. Adrien was tired of being pushed away. And he certainly wasn't going to let it happen again. One way or another he was going to tell her.

The man looked down on his cell phone again. Not a single indicator of movement there as well.

"Fine," he murmured under his breath. "You don't want to meet me then I'll tell you like this."

Feverishly he started to type messages in hopes to get through to Marinette before she either blocked him or turned that cell phone off again. He didn't write long, heart-wrenching explanations. No. His messages were short and to the point with one goal in mind - to prove he was Chat Noir to Marinette's Ladybug six years ago.

Ten or so messages later the front door finally swung open.

Dishevelled, with tears streaming down her face, shaking Marinette stepped outside, clutching her hands to her mouth.

"Chat?" she breathed out barely auditable with a trembling voice.

"My Lady?" The sigh of relief escaped Adrien's lips as he walked closer. She finally knew.

"Is- is that really you?" Marinette looked hopefully at him.

"You found a little scar at the back of my neck and was actually really happy about me-"

"-not being perfect after all," Marinette finished, exploding into more tears as Adrien tilted his head and pushing his hair aside revealed a tiny line that he inherited after a freak accident in the kitchen when he was about six years old. Baking cookies on his own at such a young age wasn't a good idea, she told him that night. Simply wanting to try some despite his Father not allowing any in the house wasn't a great reason as well, she insisted.

Adrien placed his hand on his chest and added, "You also discovered that-"

"You can purr at the most random of times."

"They weren't random," Adrien protested, chuckling, a happy smile appearing on his lips at the memories. "Those were the moments I felt like never leaving and staying with you forever."

"Chat." Marinette stepped closer but didn't dare to fall into his arms. Instead, she wildly sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Chat. I didn't mean- I don't know how- those words- I didn't mean them- I'm so sorry. I-"

Strong arms wrapped her fragile frame and pulled into a tight embrace. "I know, my Lady," Adrien whispered into her hair. "I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly without fighting for you-"

"No, no!" Marinette pulled back a little. "You did nothing wrong! It's me. I am the one to blame."

"I love you," Adrien said instead and smiled. "I still love you so much."

Marinette's lips parted yet no sound escaped as she stared at him dumbfounded. _How can you love me after all I did_ , he read a silent question in her eyes. Gently, Adrien brushed a few stray hairs from her blushing face and tried to wipe those rolling down her cheeks tears.

"Love you more than I can handle," he quietly repeated before pulling her back onto his chest, partly to hide his own long overdue tears that finally escaped, partly to warm up her shaking body. Quietly he buried his face into her hair placing a feather light kiss on top and added. "You are freezing, my Lady. We should, probably, go inside."

Marinette slightly shifted but didn't pull away. Instead, she gently wrapped her arms around him and quietly murmured into his chest, "I don't want to move. I can't let you go. Not again. If I do, you'll disappear on me."

"I won't," Adrien chuckled. "I finally got back to you. I'm not going anywhere."

"Still not letting you go."

"I can hold your hand if you want or carry you in but if we remain here any longer we might get an audience soon or you'll catch a cold. Your dress, although extremely lovely, doesn't seem to be of the warm kind."

Lightly giggling through her tears, Marinette pulled away and rolled her eyes, reminding both of them of their happier superhero's days.

"I see time hasn't changed you a bit, Chat," she smiled at him, using her sleeve to wipe the moisture from her face, swaddling herself into her robe. "Come in. I believe we do need to talk."

"Finally," Adrien sighed loudly with a satisfying grin on his lips as he followed Marinette into the house, not letting her hand slip out of his all the way there.

* * *

"I know this isn't probably something you were hoping for so I apologize in advance if this all is a little bit disappointing," Marinette quietly said as they entered the living room, their hands never breaking the contact.

"What are you talking about?" Adrien smiled. He was here yesterday but it seemed to be so much more inviting today. "This is perfect, Marinette. More than perfect. Your house is amazing, sweet and warm-"

"No," she interrupted him, shifting her sight to the side and gently, much to Adrien's disappointment, pulling her hand away. "I mean me. Chat- um, Adrien," she exhaled softly in hesitation but pressed on. "The girl you told me about yesterday- the one you love- is it Ladybug? I mean, did you fall in love with Ladybug all those years ago?"

"On the very first day I met her," Adrien whispered and reached for Marinette's hand again. Yet her sight fell to the floor as she turned away from him.

"I'm sorry." He soon heard a quiet whisper. "She doesn't exist anymore- There is only me left- Not the best part of us-"

Adrien chuckled and moved closer. "Unless—" he stood in front of her and took one of her hands in his, "—you are implying that I was in love with your costume, it couldn't be further from the truth. I was and am in love with you, Marinette. I care about you, the girl underneath the mask or do you really think that that suit was changing who you really are?"

Adrien slowly brought her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the top of her knuckles. For a second, Marinette hesitated but soon lowered her head, avoiding his glance.

"You never noticed me without it."

"That's where you are very wrong, Marinette," Adrien responded, not taking his eyes from her. "I saw you more than you think I did. Much more than I allowed myself and—" he gently cupped her cheek, bringing her to look at him, "—you have no idea how hard I had to work to block those feelings and stay loyal to Ladybug. I was madly in love with my Lady and I didn't want to betray her. Yet every time I would look at Marinette I was catching myself thinking that she was cute and brave and talented and totally amazing. Marinette enthralled and I was drawn to her all the time. She was the only other girl I had ever had a crush on."

A soft gasp escaped her lips but Adrien continued.

"It got a little easier once we graduated and I didn't see you every day but I still thought about you often."

"Adrien-"

"And your mask wasn't magically changing you into anyone else, Marinette," Adrien continued, gently pulling her into a hug. "It was always you under all that magic. My heart was captured by the real you, by your beauty, bravery, kindness, everything that makes you so amazing, everything that I observed in you these last couple of days even though you don't wear your mask now."

"I am sorry I left." He pulled her closer into his embrace. "I should've stayed and fought for you. We would've found out sooner or later about each other's identities."

"No, don't be." Marinette lifted her head. Tears were twinkling at the edges again. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Adrien. You did what you thought was best. If there is someone who is to be blamed, it's me. I should've not insisted on those damn secret identities. They made sense when we were fighting Hawkmoth but after his defeat, there really was no reason to keep them secret anymore. Yet I stupidly insisted—" she started to sob, "—and for no good reason. I am to blame here- I did it to myself- to you- to both of us- I ruined everything-"

Unable to speak clearly anymore, bitter tears flowing freely, Marinette started to tremble again. Burying her face into his chest and letting it all out, she continued to murmur apologies over and over again, spilling out her pain and regrets.

Looking desperately at her shaken, miserable form, Adrien was lost, not knowing what to do. How could he comfort her? How could he explain? How could he make her understand that he didn't hold any grudges? Not anymore. It was all a huge misunderstanding and both of them played their roles in it. He didn't want to bring this all up again, to open the old wounds. He only wanted to be close, to be with her. The only thing that really mattered to him right now was that he, no, they, had finally gotten another chance. Nothing else.

Adrien cupped her tear-streaked face and raised it up to make her look at him.

"No, Marinette. Please," he begged. "Don't cry- There is no one to blame- Marinette- It just happened- Stuff happens all the time- Nobody's at fault here- We both played our parts in it- so there is either no one guilty or we both are- in either case it's already gone- let go of the past- let's live for the present-"

Yet it wasn't working. Marinette was crying and shaking more and more after his every word. Her lips continued to whisper fervent apologizes bottled up inside for years. His words didn't work. He needed something else. So not even thinking this through and failing to see another solution, Adrien leaned forward and captured her lips against his in a kiss.

Almost immediately his arms wrapped around Marinette, pulling her closer. Unconsciously, Adrien deepened the kiss, going almost insane from the closeness, from the burning touch of the woman he loved all his life pressed flash against him. He kissed her fervently, almost desperately, expressing and giving her all of the burning love that was spilling from his heart. To make her feel safe and warm and _loved_ again was all that he wanted.

And in a short moment, Marinette responded with the same passion he remembered in his Lady. Melting against him yet kissing back just as feverishly, Marinette couldn't hold back all the feelings she kept hostage for so long. In a split moment, it all rushed to light. All the love she felt for him spilled in that kiss. It echoed in soft moans that escaped her lips, flowed through her arms pulling him closer and closer. It took over her body, desperately clinging to him. And as their lips moved together, breaths mingling in a heated dance, neither felt more at peace or more at home than there and then.

They pulled apart resentfully a few minutes later, both blushing, lips trembling in soft smiles, tears slowly vanishing, their foreheads touching, still looking into each other eyes.

"Never repeat that again, Marinette," Adrien whispered. "I love you. I always did and I always will. I know we made mistakes but we'll figure this out. We always did. I mean, we fought akumas for years and defeated Hawkmoth so what's a little misunderstanding for our awesome team, right?"

"I love you too," Marinette smiled and Adrien exhaled with relief because that smile finally reached her eyes. In a moment, he pulled her closer to his chest and pressed tighter against him, holding her as his biggest treasure.

"I missed you so much," he quietly added, enjoying how relaxed she suddenly became, melting into his embrace. "I-" Adrien paused, suddenly feeling a gentle yawn against the thin material of his shirt. He chuckled and pulled Marinette back enough to see her painted with exhaustion face. Only now a memory of her stressful and sleepless last a couple of days came to mind.

"You are exhausted, my Lady." He brushed her bangs away. "I probably caused you quite a commotion and a few restless nights with my appearance, huh?"

"That you certainly did," she giggled in response. "I don't think I slept much last night at all but I am fine. I don't want to go to bed yet."

"Aren't you leaving tomorrow morning?" Adrien remembered. "When do you have to get up?"

"Six," Marinette yawned again.

"Six isn't early. I always get up at six."

"So does Emma," Marinette added with a smile. "I don't even need an alarm. That kid always crawls into my bed at around six. But not me. Nah, if I could I'd sleep till ten. Especially after the last few nights."

"Then off to bed we go, Mari." Adrien softly kissed the top of her hair. "You need your rest to look presentable in Milan."

"Yeah," she murmured. "I'll catch a few hours of sleep on the plane. Don't worry-"

"The flight is an hour and a half at most," Adrien stated. "And I doubt you will sleep there with my father and Emma present."

"I'll sleep in the hotel then." Marinette tried to fight another yawn she couldn't suppress.

"You need to rest, Marinette."

"I will. Later. Now I want to stay with you."

"I'm not going anywhere," Adrien leaned closer and nuzzled her forehead. "You have my heart and my baby-" He suddenly paused. "Marinette, I know about- about Emma but can I- can I hear that from you?"

"She is yours, Adrien," Marinette smiled through her sleepy, lingered gaze. "Emma is your child. I've never-"

She couldn't finish as Adrien pulled her back into a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you," he murmured. "I know it's weird but there is something special about hearing it from you."

"You taking it very well," she uttered in his chest. "I thought you might-"

"I had my time to freak out," Adrien interrupted. "But it was more of a happy squealing type of a thing. She is amazing, Marinette."

"So you are okay with that?" Adrien could detect a little worry lingering in her voice.

"More than okay," he rushed to assure. "Anyone would be happy to find out they have a daughter so wonderful as Emma and I am so happy it's me. So happy she is mine."

Marinette smiled but didn't reply. Instead, she leaned her head and settled back on his chest. He felt her arms squeezing him tighter for a moment and although Adrien couldn't see, he sensed her eyes closing, breath becoming slower and steadier.

"I'm not going anywhere again," he repeated. "But you, my Lady—" Marinette gasped in surprise and as he, without warning, gathered her into his arms princess' style, "—you are going to bed this instant."

"Adrien!" she sharply inhaled. "Put me down."

"Will do as soon as we reach your bed."

"Adrien-"

"Second floor, right?"

"Adrien Agreste!"

"You'll wake up Emma if you continue to shout." Adrien chuckled when Marinette fell silent instantly. "Let me take care of you, Princess," he added. "I really want to. I missed so much and there is nothing more what I want now than to spend time with you but you need to rest. Life didn't stop simply because we found each other. We still have our work and responsibilities but we also have each other now. We'll talk tomorrow. We've got all the future to talk and I'll be by your side, don't worry."

"I'm going to Milan tomorrow," Marinette whined. "I wish I could stay but this is once in a lifetime opportunity for me."

"I'm sure Father won't mind me tagging along," Adrien winked and Marinette's face lit up. "See? I told you, I would be by your side from now on, my Lady. Now tell me which door should I open," he added already walking up the stairs with Marinette in his arms.

"The one with 'Mommy' sign on it," Marinette quietly answered, cuddling closer.

They slowly got upstairs, stepping carefully and keeping quiet but Adrien couldn't help a chuckle when he saw a rather childish paper sign stuck to one of the doors. It was evidently done by Emma and read "Mommy" on it. There was a similar one but with "Emma" written on it on the other door. The third door remained bare.

"No one lives there?" he asked.

"That's a guest room/my office," Marinette replied, her voice way sleepier than merely a minute ago.

The door to her bedroom was still slightly open and the lights were on, just as she left them, rushing out in a hurry. Walking in, Adrien noticed a couple of packed suitcases, one remaining unfinished. He walked past it and put Marinette on her bed.

"What else do you need to pack there?" he asked, pointing to the open bag.

"Nothing," Marinette yawned, taking off her robe. "I'm done with it."

"Good." Adrien zipped the luggage closed. Then, seeing that Marinette already got under her sheets, he turned the lights off and walked closer to kneel by her bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Princess." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Sleep well."

Yet as he was about to pull away Marinette caught his arm. "Stay." She yawned half asleep. "Don't go. Stay with me."

"I need to go if I want to join you tomorrow on that flight," Adrien replied, gently brushing her hair out of her face.

"Stay," Marinette tugged his hand closer. "Please. I'm so tired of being alone."

He hesitated for a moment but when her arm reached forward to catch his other hand Adrien gave in. "I'll stay until you fall asleep, okay?"

"Mhm," Marinette hummed and pulled him under her sheets. Immediately she cuddled against him and wrapping his arms around the love of his life Adrien couldn't find in him the desire to leave. Lulled by her steady soft breathing he soon felt his eyes close as well. A few minutes of rest won't hurt him either, he thought and immediately followed Marinette into the dreamland with a smile on his lips.

That was one the most peaceful nights of his life. Until about five thirty in the morning that is, when something started to play rather unpleasantly and loud in the room. Frowning, Adrien sat up and looked around, searching for the source of the sound. Rolling off the bed, he soon noticed Marinette's cell phone lying face down between her luggage. He picked it up and glanced over at its owner. She really was a heavy sleeper because none of the screeching sounds her device was making caused her to wake up. In fact, she only groaned and turned around, covering herself with her comforter even more.

Adrien snorted and looked at the buzzing cell phone. Seeing the name that was displayed, he picked it up without a second thought.

"Hello, Nathalie? Wait a sec," he whispered and quietly walked out of the room to spare Marinette another thirty minutes of sleep. Once down on the first floor, he returned to the call.

"Yes, it's me, Adrien- No, Marinette is still sleeping- Okay, will do. Tuesday, right? Sure- Um, what about Father? Oh, I see. Alright- No. Don't do anything. I'll deal with it myself- Yes. Thank you- You too, Nathalie. Have a nice day."

He turned the phone off and was about to go back up when a small figure appeared at the top of the stairs. In a silky pink nightgown and clutching a little Chat Noir plushy to her chest, Emma looked at him with her eyes wide.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed and ran down the stairs.

"Hey there, little Princess," Adrien caught her in up his arms smiling. "Why are you up so early? Let's go back to sleep."

"No!" Emma replied, hugging him with her little hands. "I don't want to sleep anymore. You are here! Let's play. No. Let's eat! Or-"

"Hold on," Adrien interrupted her, pulling a little away and nuzzling her tiny nose. He scanned her carefully. She really did seem to be fully awake. Just like Marinette told him. An early riser like him. So maybe…

"I think I have a better idea, Emma. Let's go on an adventure."

Emma's whole expression brightened up as she nodded excitedly.

"Let's go on an adventure! Yes! Yes! Yes! Adventure with Daddy" she squealed and jumped in place. "Let's take Mommy too! Mommy loves adventures!"

"Shhh," Adrien placed a finger to her mouth. "Mommy is very tired. Let Mommy sleep a bit more. We'll go by ourselves and return before she wakes up, okay?" Adrien added and took her by her hand. "Do you want to go change your clothes before we start or would you prefer to go as is?"

"Change! I want my pink dress with a bow at the back." Emma eagerly squeaked again and followed Adrien without any doubt. Soon, clothed in a lovely dress, she was already buckled up in his car and driving away, again without any doubt or concern for her Mama who continued to quietly sleep in her bed.

* * *

The room was dark. That's Marinette could tell even without fully opening her eyes that it was really early in the morning, probably before a sunrise. Strangely enough, considering how much she hated to get up early, she felt perfectly rested for such an early hour. Despite that, Marinette decided to enjoy a few last few minutes before her alarm will go off. She turned around to the other side and cuddled her pillow. Soon happy memories emerged, thoughts that Adrien and Chat Noir were one and the same person pleasantly invaded her mind.

 _He loves me_ , she thought in delight. _He found me and he still loves me. He said he wants to be with me-_

A wistful smile adorned her face as she snuggled her pillow hoping to dive right back into a sweet dream. Yet a moment later she turned around again. Somehow, it didn't feel right. She tried repeatedly but falling back asleep somehow didn't work today. She felt too rested for that. Really, what was wrong? Why was she fully awake before the sunrise? After a couple more minutes Marinette finally gave up.

" _Ten o'clock!"_ she gasped, staring at the time in disbelief.

The first question that popped into her mind was _How._ But it was immediately pushed aside as Marinette realized _What_ it meant. She missed her flight! She missed her trip and Gabriel probably already fired her for being such an irresponsible moron.

Frantically, she jumped out of bed. Her sight shifted to the windows and Marinette frowned. The curtains were closed. She never closed her curtains. There were no neighbors behind her house for once. Plus, she invested in those fancy privacy screens that let the light in but didn't allow anyone to see through from the other side. She did it simply because she loved how the sun was greeting her every morning with its warm rays. It helped her to wake up. With curtains closed no wonder she slept in.

She quickly found her cell phone to see if her notice of release had already been emailed to her but saw nothing. She did notice that her alarm option was off. However, she couldn't remember if she even turned that on the prior night.

What about Emma then? A weird feeling sunk into the pit of her stomach. Emma always woke her up in the morning. Always. That was one of the reasons she could afford to forget about setting up the alarm from time to time. Yet today the house was suspiciously quiet. Too quiet if you'd ask her. Quickening her pace, Marinette rushed to check Emma's room. It was empty. Her bed was poorly made and there were a few outfits lying on top of it but the girl wasn't there.

Heart pounding heavily, Marinette headed down the stairs. Her living room was also empty. So were her family room and the kitchen. No one was in the hall.

"They are probably outside," Marinette tried to convince herself. Adrien might have stayed over and taken her outside to play. Why didn't he wake her up then? He knew she was due to leave for the trip early in the morning?

She rushed toward her backyard windows but there was not a single person as well.

The thoughts of the lost job vanished because the house was empty.

Adrien was gone and so was Emma.

* * *

 _I love to communicate with my readers so feel free to rant in the comment's area._

 _Please note: English is a strange and wonderful language where many words have multiple meanings and slang can change depending on your country of origin. It is my third language so while I will do my very best, there may be mistakes made along the way._


	10. Chapter 10

Standing in a middle of her living room Marinette did her best to fight an annoying, persistent and bordering on the insane thought. The maddening rate of her heartbeat didn't help. Neither did the sickening knot in her stomach.

Adrien wouldn't do this! He just couldn't. As far as she remembered there wasn't a single evil bone in that man. Then, on the other hand, that was exactly it – _as far as she could remember_. Because Adrien was away, away for six years and six years is a long, long time. Something in the bottom of her stomach tightened. Anyone could change in six years.

Drastically.

 _No_ , Marinette protested, holding back the moisture in her eyes. She had to believe in him. Believe in her partner. Adrien couldn't. He wouldn't. Not him. There had to be an explanation. A perfectly logical explanation she probably failed to notice in her sleepy hassle this morning.

Yet the empty house, a missed flight and an absence of any explanations made that last fragile beacon of faith in him hard to keep alive.

And just then, as her mind was conjuring up yet another round of accusations, Marinette vaguely heard the front door lock click. Her feet rushed to the foyer before the mind gave the order, just as the voice she knew and loved so much split the maddening silence of the house.

"Emma, dunk!"

The next moment, grinning to his full potential, Adrien stepped into the house with her- umm- _their_ daughter sitting on his shoulders. At his command, the little girl dipped down and clung to Adrien's perfect-a-second-ago hairstyle, throwing her arms around his clean-a-moment-ago face in order for him to walk into the doorway without bumping her head on the frame. A sticky, double chocolate cookie that Emma was holding in her hands and which was now smashed against Adrien's face and stuck in his hair was patiently ignored despite a fleeting look of disgust in his eyes. And if Marinette wouldn't be in such bewildering and somewhat angry state she would've definitely laughed. Yet even now, she could hold back a giggle.

"Good morning, Mama!" Emma shouted and started waving her hand, sending even more crumbs around, some of them flying down on Adrien's clean t-shirt. Quickly, he let her down, sheepishly smiling at Marinette, while trying to brush at least some of the mess out of his hair.

"Morning, Princess." Adrien's smile gave place to a frown as soon as he caught his reflection in the mirror. "What was the point of showering?" he murmured and tried to illuminate the cookie remnants from his face. Ignoring him, Emma was already jumping into Marinette's arms.

"Mama, Mama!" she squealed. "Did you know that Daddy has a climbing wall in his room? Did you? He let me climb a little! And arcades! And lots of books! And a zip line! And so many video games! And you can even see the Eiffel Tower from his window! That is so cool, Mama! And he has a real chef cooking food for him and it's so delicious! Can we move into Daddy's room? Please? Can we? _Can we_? Please, please, _please_?"

Marinette giggled and squeezed Emma tighter.

"I really doubt—" she ignored her daughter's begging eyes and the charming smile, both definitely inherited from her father, "—that Daddy would want you to move in with him if you won't make your bed in a morning _properly_ and put your clothes back on its place."

Emma pouted. "But, Mama-"

"No 'buts', Emma." Marinette placed her index finger to her little rascal's lips. "Go upstairs and tidy up your room and don't come back down here until it's spotless."

The little girl frowned. She was about to say something else but the strict look from Marinette stopped her.

"Fine." Emma wrinkled her nose and furrowed her brows. "But I don't like you anymore. I like Daddy now!"

"I think I can live with that. Now go and do what you were supposed to do _before_ you left the house."

With an adorable huff, Emma was about to walk away but suddenly turned back and whispered into Marinette's ear. "Did you know that Daddy is a big fan of your boss, Mama? M. Agreste? He has a huge picture of him in his hallway with some kid."

"Yes, dear," Marinette chuckled, glancing over Adrien, who was now curiously looking their way. "Daddy is a _huge_ fan of M. Agreste. He absolutely adores him and I'm sure he'll tell you all about it later. But for now – go clean your room. And, Emma, you _do_ remember what cleaning means, right?"

That question earned Marinette another pout and a frown. "Yes, Mama, I know! Put everything in its place and not stash it under my bed or in my closet. I remember."

"Good, now, off you go then."

As soon as Emma was out of the hearing range, Marinette turned to Adrien. That stupid, mangy cat had some explaining to do and scolding to take. To her surprise he was already right in front of her, his hair and face more or less back to the clean state, a striking contrast to her own disheveled from the night look and more than sensual nightgown she was still in.

"Good morning again, my Lady. Love the outfit," Adrien purred, leaning closer. An obvious attempt to plant a kiss on her lips was stopped by a glare and a finger on his nose.

"What's wrong?" Adrien frowned, wrinkling his nose.

"You can't do this, Adrien?"

"Can't do what?"

"You can't just take Emma and leave with no explanation, no notes or messages." Marinette crossed her arms over her chest, Adrien's sincere confusion fueling her anger even more.

"But why?" Adrien protested. "I know I wasn't around before but she is my daughter too, I think I-"

"Pay attention to _without letting me know,_ Adrien!" Marinette scolded. "Can you even imagine how I felt upon waking up _A -_ late for my flight and _B –_ without the slightest idea of both of your whereabouts? Forget that I'm probably already fired, mind you, _years_ of hard work to get where I was all gone to hell but could you at least leave me a note? Do you even know what I already started to think?"

"I did leave you a note, Marinette," Adrien interrupted. "I put it on the night table beside your bed especially so you would see it first thing upon waking up."

"There were no notes. I would've seen it."

Instead of arguing any further, the man offered Marinette a hand. "Shall we go check, my Lady?"

"You know what? We shall!" Marinette huffed and stomped up the stairs, leaving Adrien and his hand behind. He quickly followed her yet as soon as they entered the room it was evident there were no notes on either of her night tables. The left one was bare and the right one was half covered with the comforter that Marinette threw aside when rushing out of bed. Adrien frowned in confusion and headed to that one. He kneeled down and pushing the comforter out of the way looked underneath.

"Aha!" A small card was pulled from the tight space between the bed and the night table. "There it is. It might have been swept there with the comforter."

The victorious and somewhat smug smirk hadn't left Adrien's face as he passed the card to Marinette. "My Lady?"

"The best and the sweetest of the mornings to you, Princess," she read.

"Don't worry about sleeping in. Nathalie had called and said the trip was postponed until Tuesday. Emma and I decided to let you rest and went to my place to pick up some fresh clothes. We'll have breakfast there and be back in a few hours.

Love.

Adrien."

Marinette groaned as she slowly slipped down on her bed, still staring at the note. She quietly muttered, "I'm so sorry, Adrien. I can be too rushed in my judgments sometimes."

"I know," Adrien said with a chuckled. "Don't forget I've spent quite a lot of time with you as Marinette and Ladybug so I've seen it. But you are also quick to admit your mistakes so don't worry about it." Still standing on his knees, he leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of Marinette. With only a few inches separating their faces he whispered, "You totally thought I kidnapped her, didn't you?"

"I-" Marinette turned away in embarrassment. "You can't judge me. I had a perfectly logical reason to suspect that."

"Aww, my Lady," Adrien tilted his head to the side, never taking his eyes off her. "If I would want to steal Emma, I would've done so the day you let me babysit her. You trusted me then, no? What changed?"

"That was different." She refused to look at him yet. "Then I gave a permission and knew where you were all day. Now I had no idea what happened in the first place and don't forget that I just woke up and was freaking out about the missing trip and a lost job."

"Mari," Adrien softly smiled as he lightly ran his fingers over her cheek, bringing her to look at him. "We've worked together for many years hand in hand, trusted our lives to each other. Don't you know me better than that? Do you really-"

"It's different now."

"Why? Marinette? What-"

Adrien frowned as he searched her face. He could see there was something, something Marinette was still debating on saying out loud as she was biting her lips and trying to hide her eyes. He pulled back to give her some space and took her hand in his.

"Marinette-"

"I _knew_ you better than that," Marinette suddenly spoke before she could change her mind. "Can I be honest, Adrien? I _knew_ you better than this. If you remember I had trusted myself to you before we revealed our identities. I even insisted on taking the masks off later to show you just _how much_ I trusted you."

Marinette paused, her eyes full of pain and worry, watching closely his reaction.

"I'm so sorry to say that but you were away for six years and that is a long time, Adrien. Anyone can change in six years. I know I did. We had some awesome time together this week but that was not enough for me to see if you are still my loyal Chaton." Marinette's sight shifted to the side, guilt flooding her face. "I'm really sorry, I know I am harsh and probably unfair to you but it's all too soon, too much. Plus, trusting my own life to someone is a lot different than trusting my baby's."

For a few moments, Adrien remained silent. He always wore his heart on his sleeves so even though he tried to hide it, the hurt in his eyes was too obvious for Marinette to miss. She bit her lip in uncertainty and mentally beat herself up. Always so rash to speak before thinking! Agh! This was Adrien. How could she-

"I suppose that's fair enough," Adrien responded before Marinette could apologize.

"I am sorry," Marinette whispered hiding her face in her hands. "I am being a jerk, I know that. I'm just so scared and still a bit shaken from this whole ordeal."

"Hey," Adrien said quietly as he leaned closer and took her hands away from her face. "Don't be. That's me who should be apologizing here."

"But you left me a note and I was stupid enough-"

"Hey!" Adrien looked offended for some reason. "You aren't stupid. It was just a misunderstanding. Misunderstandings are stupid. You are not."

"But I'm ruining everything again with my rushed emotional outbursts," Marinette almost sobbed. She ruined it once in exactly the same way. That time she hurt him unfairly too. That time he left. Marinette didn't want to repeat the same mistake again. She didn't want him to leave. There had to be something she could do to fix it before it was too-

"Marinette, listen," Adrien intruded into her thoughts. "We aren't perfect. No one is. We all make mistakes. All people do but we can learn from them and get better at this. Let's not repeat history. Let's talk and solve this."

A light hopeful smile appeared on Marinette's lips as she nodded.

"I love you, Marinette," Adrien continued. "And I don't want to leave again. I want to make it work this time. Do you want this too or-"

"I do, Adrien," Marinette whispered. "I really, really do."

"Good," he smiled back and gently brushed away a stray lock behind her ear. "You know, this is all so new to me. I've never had a family of my own. Never had kids before. Or at least I didn't know I had one. I don't really know how this whole business works yet but I know we can do anything if we are honest, open to a conversation and both want it."

"But I keep messing things up…"

"Me too," Adrien chuckled. "Or did you forget who just stole Emma and didn't make sure you knew where we were?"

"You left me a note. It was me-"

"Hey," Adrien moved closer on his knees and took her palm in his. "I should've made sure that you knew exactly where we were. I should've never left the house like that. Damn, I could've texted you or something! But I didn't. Got too excited and completely forgot. You are right to be angry, Mari. I understand, I really do."

"We need to learn how to do this together," Marinette tried to smile.

"And we will. We'll figure this out together and I'm really looking forward to it." Adrien winked. "For starters, let's put just a few urgent things on our to-do and to learn list."

"We have a list?" Marinette giggled.

Adrien gently kissed her knuckles. "We do now."

"And what is on it?"

"Well," Adrien leaned closer and almost purred. "I'll have to work my ass off to earn your trust back and learn how to parent with you as my fair guide. As for you, my Lady—" he gently poked her nose, "—you have to learn how to share because I want a part in this thing called family. Agreed?"

"I can't promise an immediate change but I'll do my best and work on it," Marinette decided to be honest. "She's been my everything for so long that it'll be a little hard to let it go."

"Understandable," Adrien agreed. He softly chuckled watching Marinette's guilty expression. "We'll get there one day, Mari. Don't worry. But for what it's worth let me open you one secret." He waited until Marinette looked at him and only then continued. "I like Emma very much but I could never steal her from you."

"Really? Why?"

"Because—" Adrien lightly caressed her cheek, his smile and his touch making Marinette feel so safe and secure. How could he look at her so lovingly and be so sweet after she was so mean to him just a few minutes prior? "—I don't think I could ever be happy with just one of you, Mari," Adrien whispered. "You both are so incredibly beautiful, fun, smart and strong in your own way. I know it's selfish but I want to be in both of your lives. I finally have an opportunity of being a part of something great after years of misery and loneliness. Why would I throw that chance away? I'm not that stupid."

"I love you both. You _and_ Emma are making my life worth living," Adrien continued as Marinette finally noticed that he was slowly getting closer. It didn't frighten her, however. Instead, she found herself wishing that he would just shut up and kiss her already. "I _need_ both of you. If I can help it, I don't think I could settle for just one anymore ," Adrien whispered against her lips but didn't make a move.

"You are such a sweet talker, Adrien." Marinette halted her breath, his own burning against her lips. "So cheesy."

A fleeting hint of a smirk split his lips, complimented by an eyebrow wiggle. "Is it working?"

"Yes?"

"That's all I need," Adrien breathed out and closed the distance between them. He pulled her closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The anger and bitterness and all misunderstandings were fast forgotten, as Adrien's lips, not before kissing hers senseless, traveled down her neck, lavishing it with soft butterfly kisses. Marinette couldn't help but close her eyes, a soft moan escaping, when his hands, burning with every touch, started to roam over that barely-there baby doll nightgown. It was so long since she was touched in this way, she had almost forgotten how it felt. Impossibly long since a man loved her like this. In fact, Adrien _was_ the only man to touch her and Marinette melted in his arms, not really caring for anything but that he was finally here and he loved her and wanted to be with her and-

"Ewww!" Emma's disgusted voice intruded into the blissful bubble they had built. "That's so gross, Daddy! Girls don't like when boys kiss their necks!"

For a moment Adrien couldn't distinguish if Marinette giggled or groaned after they pulled apart.

"You need to kiss Mama's lips to make her like you," Emma added, quickly running from the door and climbing onto the bed. "All princes do that. Want me to show you?"

"Would love to," Adrien chuckled in amusement.

"Mommy," Emma said sternly to get Marinette's attention and leaned closer, pushing her bewildered father away. She quickly smooched Marinette's lips and grinned, looking at Adrien. "Like this, Daddy! On her lips."

"I see you're the master," Adrien teased.

"I am." Emma looked extremely proud. "Right, Mama? You do love my kisses the most in the whole world! Right?"

"I do love your kisses, kitten," Marinette giggled and winked at her. "I also love when you knock on the door before entering and clean your room as I asked you."

"I finished already!" the girl rushed to reassure her.

"Then you won't mind me checking."

"I did! I promise!"

"I know." Marinette bopped her nose with a finger. "I just want to marvel at my lovely daughter's amazing cleaning skills. Can I?"

" _You_ didn't make your bed too," Emma pouted.

"I was about to do that," Marinette replied quickly. "Why do you think Daddy came up here? He's going to help me."

"Can Daddy help me too?"

"Sure," Marinette chuckled. "He'll finish here and go straight to your room, okay?"

"Cleaning isn't fun."

"I know, Emma," Marinette pulled the girl into a hug. "I didn't like cleaning too when I was little but, unfortunately, that's something that we need to do. Now, go finish your job and if you do a good job maybe we'll do something fun today."

"With Daddy?"

"With Daddy."

"I'll call you when it's ready," Emma sighed and was about to depart when her sight fell on a few pillows lying around. A little Chat-like grin immediately made an appearance on her face. "Or I can become an akuma and pillow-rize you!" she cried out and grabbed one of the pillows.

"My name is Pillow-rator!" she stated proudly, standing before Adrien. "And I'll pillow-rize you so you'll have to clean my room for me now! Mommy can do without your help!"

"Oh no!" Adrien gasped. "What should I do, my Lady? Please, protect me before I fall under her pillow-tacular spell!"

"I guess—" Marinette laughed at the most ridiculous expression of fear Adrien faked, "—I guess we have no choice but to use the Lucky Charm and oh! Look what it is?"

"What?"

"That's a secret knowledge," Marinette grinned. "It lets me know this little akuma's weak spot."

"And what is her weak spot, my Lady?"

"Why, thank you for asking," Marinette grinned harder. Instantly Emma's eyes widened and she inhaled sharply, knowing exactly what her Mama meant. "I'll have you know, Chat Noir, that our lovely Pillow-rator here is super ticklish-"

"No!" Emma squeaked. "I'm not!

"Oh really?"

"Yup." Marinette got ready to tackle Emma.

"Just like my Lady over here?"

It was Adrien's turn to grin as the woman in front of him froze in her tracks.

"If I remember correctly—" He wiggled his brows. "Someone-"

"You would _not_ dare!"

"Watch me," Adrien grinned and dived forward, trying to catch his victim. For a moment, he succeeded and even was able to tickle a few spots much to Emma's delight. However, once Ladybug, always a Ladybug so quite soon Marinette was already free and standing by the door.

"You!" she glared at her offender. "Both of you are grounded! Emma, go clean your room and you—" she pointed to Adrien, thinking for a second, "—you can clean my room! And I- I'll go have a quiet, _peaceful_ breakfast that I _deserve_ after what you two put me through today!"

With a huff, Marinette turned around to leave.

"She never liked to get into a tickle war with me," she heard Adrien tell Emma. "You know why? Because I'm not ticklish at all." For her own selfish safety reasons Marinette decided to ignore his smug claim, that wasn't even completely true (he was ticklish, just not as much as her), and headed down to the kitchen.

She was in a middle of enjoying her morning coffee about ten minutes later when her cell phone suddenly buzzed.

[Adrien: Hey, Princess? :3]

[Marinette: If you are trying to win my mercy using cat emoji, you are failing]

[Adrien: Didn't even think about it. =^^= I just had a rather embarrassing question]

[Marinette: Yes?]

[Adrien: Where do I put this super cute burgundy lace bra I would really love to see you in?]

Marinette could feel her ear getting hot.

[Marinette: Do NOT go through my drawers, you creep!]

[Adrien: You wound me, my Lady! T_T This cat was diligently cleaning your room and this unexpected treasure was found on a floor behind your suitcase]

Marinette facepalmed. She was in the process of finishing up her packing yesterday when Adrien showed up. That piece must have slipped from her hands and fell in between her bags. At least it was a really cute bra.

[Marinette: Put it in the suitcase you found it by]

[Adrien: You wish is my command ;3]

A few more minutes passed and Marinette was almost done with her breakfast when her phone buzzed again.

[Adrien: Forgive me, my Lady, but I'm a mere male human and can't help it]

[Marinette: What did you do this time? :( ]

[Adrien: Did nothing but you know those things called thoughts? And how they cannot be controlled sometimes? Especially if you've worked in the fashion your whole life and the sexy bra belongs to the woman you love?]

[Marinette: Adrien, what did you do? Do I need to get up there?]

[Adrien: That would be awesome but Emma is next door so I don't know how well that would work out. I do, however, have a question]

[Marinette: ?]

[Adrien: Was it a set?]

There was a slight pause as Marinette blankly stared at the screen. For a few short moments she thought. Then smirked and typed back.

[Marinette: Would you like to find out?]

[Adrien: I would've never asked if I wouldn't _really_ like to know or better yet see]

[Marinette: Well this particular quest is especially hard to complete but not impossible if you are determined. What shall I have you do?]

[Adrien: How about a bet? If you kiss me by the end of the day you'll have to show me]

[Marinette: Show as in?]

[Adrien: As in wear it for me. It _is_ a really nice garment]

[Marinette: I sense that this is not as easy as it sounds]

[Adrien: You were always very smart, my Lady. I'll have you know that I'll do my best trying to seduce you today]

[Marinette: With your lame puns?]

[Adrien: I have a few other tricks up my sleeve]

[Marinette: And if I won't kiss you, then what do I get out of it?]

[Adrien: Anything you want]

Marinette paused. She liked challenges and winning, she really did, but she wouldn't mind losing this bet. She was in love and starved for years and would love to be alone with Adrien _now_. It's not like she was replaying their morning, short make-out session for this entire time in her head. And it was totally not like she wished she wasn't dead exhausted yesterday evening to literally fall asleep on him. But there was Emma and the day had just started. All of her certain desires would have to wait. So, maybe… Maybe, she should have a little fun and pay him back for the morning scare? Tease him a little? They could go somewhere public, for example, where he wouldn't be able to do much. She, on the other hand, knew all of his weak spots and could use them in her advantage.

[Marinette: Deal!]

[Adrien: Good! Is Emma down yet btw?]

[Marinette: Nope. Why?]

[Adrien: I promised her a Disneyland trip if she does her room properly first. Just want to make sure she wins. Is it okay btw? Agh! So sorry! I should've asked if you have any plans for today]

A Disneyland trip? That's a very, _very_ busy place. With lots of people and things to do and lots of opportunities.

[Marinette: That's fine. We can go there. She'll love it]

[Adrien: Your mercy has no bounds, my Lady. 3 Text me when she'll be down. ;3]

[Marinette: Will do, hot stuff ;) ]

Ten more minutes and Emma was declared the winner of the competition. Half an hour later the trio was driving to the Disneyland, Disney songs playing loudly on the repeat, Marinette's outfit extra cute. An hour later they were already boarding their first ride.

It wasn't the first time Marinette visited Disneyland yet this was a visit to remember. Adrien started slow. At first, it was just random brushes and innocent touches against her bare skin. Simple yet they electrified and stirred her desire for a closer contact even more. A few random compliments here and there that were quite timely placed and she found herself blushing not once and not even twice. Yet, always a gentleman, Adrien never went beyond what was appropriate for the place and the audience around them. He promised to seduce her. Instead, he was actively making her fall in love with him all over again.

Quite contrary to him, it was Marinette who was in a competitive mood and knew exactly when and what to say to make him blush, how to stand and what angle to show to evoke that lovesick grin of his. She knew what he liked. She played with it. She went as far as eating her ice cream in a way that made Adrien's face bright crimson but _that_ was where she stopped. After all, while hiding her desires in the middle of one of the busiest places in Paris was easy for her, for Adrien it was quite hard.

The rest of the day was really nice. They rode as many rides as they could, visited a few castles and even had a dinner with Cinderella. But as the evening was fast approaching all of them started to feel quite exhausted. Even Emma admitted that she wouldn't mind resting a little. She only asked for one more ride before going home and since it was one of those tiny little things where the kid could go alone neither Marinette nor Adrien objected.

Adrien went to settle the girl on the ride while Marinette took out her cell phone to scan for any missed messages and phone calls. There was a few from her parents who were coming home in a few days. She'll need to think of a good way to break Adrien's parentage news to them. Though, she would be away in Milan when they would arrive. That'd give her some more time to think. There was surprisingly only one email from Alya. Marinette knew she was on her honeymoon and Wi-Fi was scarce there but she didn't expect her to be this indifferent to the situation. She was about to tap on the link but almost jumped as a pair of strong arms waved itself around her waist from behind.

"You scared me," Marinette scolded.

"I'm sorry," Adrien murmured into the crook of her neck. "I just wanted a cuddle."

"Exhausted?"

"You have no idea. Full-time work doesn't drain as much as this. Why did I think it was fun before?"

"Because you were a kid," Marinette giggled and finally clicked on that email. Her eyes quickly scanned the content where Alya was not so subtly trying to pry out the details of what happened while trying not to spoil that she knew Adrien was coming over to her house the night of their departure.

"Alya thinks she is so sneaky."

"Remind me to get her a gift or something," Adrien mumbled against her skin again.

"Why?"

"Well, I do kind of owe her a thank you for keeping you safe for me, no? If she wouldn't guard you so diligently who knows what'd happen. You could be married by now and I'd completely miserable."

"Well…" Marinette couldn't help but mischievously smile. "There might have been a few dates she wasn't aware of…"

"Really?" Adrien's head popped up. "Do tell me, my Lady. Who was able to sneak by Alya the Great's watchful eye?"

"Well not really dates," Marinette chuckled. "More like I went out for lunch with Luka a couple of times."

"Wait, Luka as in Juleka's brother Luka or-?"

"Yup him." She could help but giggle as Adrien unconsciously tightened his grip on her. "We ran into each other about two years ago and he invited me for a lunch to catch up."

"Okay," Adrien pouted. Marinette couldn't see him but his voice gave him away. "So when Luka invites you out to lunch you accept but when Adrien does the same you run away as fast as you can? Not fair, my Lady."

Marinette chuckled and placed a reassuring hand on top of his. "When Luka first invited me, I immediately remembered how because of him I doubted my feelings for you back in the school. So, I thought that, maybe, he could help me to get over both you and Chat."

"It didn't work, right? You still love me so-"

"Well…" Marinette teased but didn't continue.

"My Lady," Adrien buried his face into her neck again. The pout was obvious again. "I don't remember you being so cruel."

"Don't worry, Chaton," Marinette laughed. "We've met a few times for coffee and actually had a nice time but I did understand two things from those meetings. First, Luka wasn't interested in me romantically. He just genially wanted to catch up."

The sigh of relief that escaped Adrien was amusing. "And second?"

"And second that I wasn't interested in him romantically as well. Quite contrary—" Marinette lightly squeezed Adrien's hands, "—he helped me realized just how deep my love for you was."

"Then why did you chase me away, Mari, when I tried to get closer?"

"Because I couldn't allow myself to be happy after what I did to Chat," Marinette whispered after a short while.

"For all you know he could've been married and happy by this time."

"I know, I know," she sighed. "It was stupid but still, Adrien, I couldn't. I couldn't just forget and move on before making sure he was alright. I loved him too much for that. I couldn't also be happy with anybody while still loving him as well. That wouldn't be fair to anyone."

Adrien didn't answer. He simply pulled her closer and caught a moment to softly whisper into her ear, "I love you so much, Marinette. You have no idea." Before she could reply their little girl ran up to them and asked with a smile if she could have a black Chat Noir stuffy as a souvenir.

* * *

"Mommy, I want to be Rapunzel!" Emma declared when there was about ten minutes' drive left to their house.

"You want to grow out your hair?"

"Nah. I want to fight with a frying pan and win!"

"Nice," Adrien laughed. "I can see your mother's spirit in you."

"Hey," Marinette protested. "I was the strategist. It was you who swung your stick right and left."

"But you were and still is a fighter, my Lady? No?" Adrien paused for a few seconds, eyes focusing on the nearby intersection as they continued to drive. "Mulan," he added a moment later. "I think you are Mulan."

"Who? Mommy is Mulan?" Emma asked. "No! Mommy is more like Cinderella. She cooks and cleans all the time. And makes me do that too!"

"She is Mulan because she can kick some serious butt- ah, no! No, your mom is Belle."

"Why?"

"Because she is very intelligent and extremely beautiful."

"Really?"

"Totally. Although…"

"What?"

"I think she is Aurora, the Sleeping Beauty."

"Because she likes to sleep?"

"Yes, but also because anyone with half a brain would fight a dragon for the chance of being with her."

"Daddy-"

"Or Tiana. Yes! She is definitely Tiana!"

"Why?"

"Because she has to deal with a doofus of a prince like me?"

A string of laughs filled the car and while furiously blushing Marinette remained silent, quietly debating when would be the most convenient time to lose her bet, Emma couldn't help but ask. "And who would you be, Daddy?"

"Me?" Adrien hummed. "Well, I'm certainly Ariel. Totally Ariel."

"Why?" This time it was Marinette who asked.

"Because I'll give up my whole life for a tiny teensy chance to be with my Princess?"

"You are too sappy, Daddy," Emma yawned, cuddling her new Chat Noir toy to her chest.

"And going way overboard," Marinette added. "I had no idea you wanted to win so much."

"People had slain dragons and fought armies of ogres for a single kiss," Adrien chuckled. "I just said a few compliments. Nothing spectacular."

"Rapunzel is down and out," Marinette noticed, prompted to check on Emma for the lack of the chatter that hadn't ceased ever since they left the park until about a few minutes ago. She must have really been exhausted after a day like this which meant she'd be hard to wake up until about six in the morning. Emma might be an early riser like her Daddy but she was also a heavy sleeper like her Mama and that gave Marinette plenty of time to lose a bet.

The house was already coming into the view and soon the car was parked in the driveway. Before she could exit through, Adrien reached out and taking one of Marinette's hand brought it to his lips. "Just so you know, Mari, everything I said —" he placed a soft kiss on her knuckles "—is true. No bet involved, I'd tell you the same things over and over again because you are amazing and deserve so much more than I would ever be able to give you."

"Adrien-"

"Wait, Mari," he inhaled in hesitation but continued in a moment nevertheless. "I just want you to know that I'm serious about this, about you, Marinette, and about Emma also. I'm moving back to Paris and I _will_ be here for you and her until the day of my last breath. I love you. I've been in love with you ever since we've met and I had never loved anyone more in my life-"

"Adrien-"

"I _know_ I'm asking for a lot here," he rushed to add. "Marching out of blue into your life after six years of absence and claiming not only my undeserved parental rights but actually hoping for your love as well? That's a lot. Especially after I ran away so shamelessly. Believe me, I know that. So if you don't want me by your side, I will understand. I just hope can I remain here as a friend then?"

"Adri-"

"I promise, I'll never push you or cross the boundaries you wouldn't want. I'll respect your decisions even if I wouldn't like it."

"I just want you to have someone you can rely on when life gets too hard. I want to help you raise our daughter. I want you to know that there is someone who loves you more than the life itself."

Fighting the urge to kiss him right there and then Marinette bit her lip hard and closed her eyes. Get yourself together! Don't cry. Don't kiss him yet! Not yet. Not here. He deserves better than a quick peck in the car with a sleeping child at the back.

"Will you carry Emma for me, please?" she whispered, trying hard not to betray her swirling emotions.

"Of course." Adrien kissed her hand one more time and smiled. "At your service, my Lady."

Almost silently they followed a routine of a previous day. This time, though, Adrien brought Emma as far as her bedroom before being kicked out of the door so Marinette could put her to bed and gather her thoughts. She didn't rush, carefully changing her sleeping daughter into pajamas, falling deep into a reverie about waiting for her answer man just behind that door.

Yesterday, when the reveal happened there was no doubt in Marinette's mind about how much she loved Adrien and how strong was her desire to be with him. But the morning accident made her hesitate to jump in head first. They weren't careless teens anymore with no responsibilities and habits, their own ways of lives, already integrated into their characters. For her part, they, Emma and her, had their own routine, their own little life, their special bond. Adding anyone in, even if it'd be Adrien, could either make it better or upset the whole thing. With his own habits, his own routines and life, issues were bound to arise. It could easily not work at the end. But it could also possibly make both of them much happier. Was she brave enough to try again despite the uncertainty? Was he worth the risk?

For a moment, her breathing halted as the question pounded in her head. Was Adrien worth the risk?

In a way, he was already in. Emma was his daughter and they both knew it. Marinette would never take that away from either of them but was she ready to give him what he wanted? Was she ready to entrust him with her heart again?

Marinette bit her lip as thoughts and memories rolled in. The way he handled her baseless accusations this morning… The way he understood that it would not be easy and unproblematic to build a strong relationship… The way he offered to take it step by step and work hard on their relationship… The words he said in the car… Those weren't just sounds if he had really meant them. Those were a commitment. A lifelong commitment. And as far as she remembered neither Adrien nor Chat Noir ever lied to her.

Years of struggles made Marinette stronger than she'd ever been. She didn't need a man to be successful yet he, Adrien, might just be what she was waiting for to finally feel complete and satisfy that little forever-romantic part of her heart that was holding onto her feelings for dear life all those lonely years. He could be that someone to be by her side, someone she could lean on when it would get too overbearing, someone who would love her as much as she loved him, someone who would commit and not disappear in a week and leave both of them heartbroken. Someone she could trust hers and her child's hearts with. Adrien _wanted_ to be that someone and, to be honest, with every passing minute Marinette wanted Adrien to be that someone more and more. Complications be damned! They'd deal with them as they get there just as they had dealt with the morning mishap. It'll take a lot of work, no doubt, but they could do it. And if Adrien was willing to try his best and commit, why wouldn't she? They were, after all, Ladybug and Chat Noir, the perfect team, the yin and yang, two parts of the whole. They could be happy together.

They would be happy together.

A finally firmly made-up mind brought more relief than worries and with an eager heart, Marinette left the room only to find Adrien sitting on a floor by the door.

"Too tired to go down?" She settled by his side.

"Just wanted to be closer to you," Adrien said quietly. "Here was the closest I could get without getting in your way."

"Dork," Marinette giggled. "Still trying to win the bet with a smooth talk?"

"Nah," Adrien chuckled. "I know that once you set your mind to something there is little that can stop you from winning, Mari. I never even tried to win. It would've been useless anyway. Don't worry about it. I'm a grown man I won't die if I won't get a kiss. I haven't been kissed in years and here I'm alive and healthy."

"That's too bad," Marinette pouted as she climbed into his lap, straddling his hips while facing him. She slowly ran her fingers through his hair and along his jaw, playfully adding, "Because I was about to willingly lose the bet. But if you don't want me to kiss you…" She smirked and slowly leaned down, stopping only a little distance away, enjoying Adrien's hardly subtitled gulp.

"I never said I don't want you to kiss me," he mumbled, eyes focused on her lips.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, never said that."

"Well then," Marinette teased, mere millimeters away from his lips. "I have three things to tell you first."

"Go ahead." Adrien swallowed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"First," she smirked. "I do own a set of a nice, lacy, burgundy matching undergarments."

"Do I get to see it then?"

"Eager, aren't we?"

"Just a tiny bit."

"You didn't win yet."

"I feel like I'm really close though."

"Who knows," Marinette giggled. "But even if you are, I still need to tell you two more things and it might take me past midnight to do so."

"I'm all ears," Adrien whispered as his hands finally wrapped Marinette into a tight embrace.

"I look jaw dropping in that set," Marinette whispered against his lips before pressing a barely there kiss on them.

"You have no idea how much I want to see that," Adrien whispered.

"Oh, I think I do," Marinette teased as she shuffled in his lap. her lips hovering over the edge of his jaw, burning his bare skin with its warmth.

"What is that one more thing you wanted to tell me?"

"I love you," Marinette barely breathed out and closed the distance again. This time in a kiss that promised much more than a teasing or even a private showcase of one of her most sensual pieces. Much more.

* * *

 _Please note: English is a strange and wonderful language where many words have multiple meanings and slang can change depending on your country of origin. It is my third language so while I will do my very best, there may be mistakes made along the way. If you notice any miscommunications or incorrect word usage, help a girl out._


	11. Chapter 11

In all the years he remembered, Adrien had never slept better than today. The bed was soft and comfy. The air warm yet fresh, with a slight hint of Marinette's perfume still floating around. There was also a sweet realization that years of misery were over at last. He was finally able to hold her close again. He could love her. He could stay by her side. He, not some other mystery man, could make her happy. Marinette wasn't pushing him away again, she agreed to give them another go and this time they would work on it and-

Someone's fingers brushed his hair. "Daddy?"

Adrien's nose twitched as something poked it.

"Daaaddddy?" the voice whispered, following a few more pokes. This time to his cheek. Adrien wrinkled his nose and shrugged the annoyance away. Someone tried to force open his eyes as a result. Left with no more options Adrien turned around and hid under the comforter.

"Dadddyyyy?" the voice persisted and someone's little hands snuck under the blankets to tickle his back. Adrien groaned and turned back to face the offender.

"See, Mommy? He isn't sleeping!" Emma, lying between him and Marinette, grinned. _Of course_ , Adrien sleepily smiled. How could he forget?

"Shhhh," Marinette murmured without opening her eyes and wrapped her arms tighter around the squirming girl. "Pillows don't talk and don't move, Emma."

"I want to cuddle Daddy too."

One of Marinette's eyes popped open. She lifted her head to scan his messy mop and a little bit confused expression and smiled. "I suppose we can let him in in our sacred ceremony."

"Sacred ceremony?" Adrien yawned and glanced at the clock. 6:15 am. Not too early for him, he supposed. Actually, he would consider it a sleep in on regular days.

"The Dupain-Cheng cuddle ceremony," Marinette explained. "We don't get out of this bed until 6:30 and until then we have to cuddle to prevent the evil spoiling our mood for the day."

Adrien chuckled. An unexpected but actually a really sweet tradition, nothing like he had ever heard of or experienced before, nothing he wouldn't love to partake in. Who would in their sane mind refuse fifteen or even more minutes of cuddling with his girls?

"May I?" he asked, making sure not to move until the permitting nod was received. Once the approval was given he swiftly wrapped his arms around both girls at once and squeezed.

"Daddy!" Emma laughed. Marinette giggled and scooped a little closer, sandwiching Emma between them.

"I like this sacred ceremony of yours," Adrien whispered and placed a soft kiss on the top of Emma's hair. "Though I suspect it was put in place more because someone didn't want to get up sooner than they needed."

"Shhhh!" Marinette glared. "No need to give away my secrets or you'll be banned from partaking the next time."

"Silent as a fish," Adrien yawned and closed his eyes, spending all the time before the alarm clock went off enjoying the cuddles of his two ladies.

Once the time to get up arrived, he proposed to make a breakfast and was quickly shoved out the door and sent downstairs while the ladies got ready to face the day. In about ten minutes Emma skipped down the stairs. Marinette followed another ten minutes later, just enough time for him to make a simple breakfast of sausage, scrambled eggs, and croissants.

"Smells delicious," Marinette noted, settling behind the kitchen table where Emma was already devouring her portion. "I didn't know you could cook. You always had chefs in the mansion, didn't you?"

"I did," Adrien shrugged. "Not in New York, though. There I had to learn and to be honest, found myself enjoying it quite a lot."

"Hmmm." Marinette bit into her croissant. "A man that has the looks _and_ can cook? You drive a hard bargain, Agreste. I might decide to keep you after all."

"My Lady," Adrien smirked. "May I add to your dilemma and prove my worth tonight with a dinner that'll make you forget all the doubts you've ever had?"

"Surprise me." Marinette winked and glanced at the clock.

"In a rush?"

"Nope. I still have another fifteen minutes or so before Emma goes to her babysitter. My work starts at eight so plenty of time to get downtown."

"Is that how your days usually work?" Adrien settled across Marinette with his own plate. "You go to work and Emma to her babysitter every day?"

"Pretty much," Marinette nodded. "When there is school, Mlle Bella takes her there and brings her back home but during breaks she spends her days at her house. Emma likes her a lot so that isn't really a problem and on weekends we always do something fun together so she wouldn't feel abandoned. Sometimes my parents would take her for a day or two. Alya uses her Auntie privileges once or twice a month. Emma seems to enjoy it. I know that, maybe, this isn't ideal-"

"No, this is good," Adrien interrupted, seeing the guilt rising in Marinette's eyes. "This is actually much better than what I had so don't worry. Emma looks very loved and cared for. From what I've seen you are an incredible mom, Marinette. You support yourself and still manage to do so much for Emma. Amazing, really."

"Thanks," Marinette smiled. "I try to give her what I had myself – unconditional love and acceptance but with a sprinkle of discipline because let me tell you—" she playfully pointed into Emma's direction, who by that time was already colouring something in the living room, "—that little angel over there has so much Chat Noir's mischief in her that sometimes it's hard to contain."

"Pfft," Adrien huffed. "It's not like her mother was a model girl herself, sneaking out of her bedroom all the time, getting in fights with akumas on almost daily basis and may I notice, without her parents' consent or knowledge! I wouldn't be surprised if she even had—" he leaned in and grinned, "—a secret boyfriend. I also wonder if there might be a few secrets not even I know?"

Marinette nervously chuckled, shifting her eyes away, remembering a few cases, involving a couple of certain stolen cell phones. "Let's not deliberate."

"Hmmmm," Adrien cockled his head to the side. "Do I want to know?"

"Nope. Nothing important but let's remember me young and innocent."

They both laughed and finished their meals, the rest of the conversation flowing effortlessly, memories of prior times and friends coming to mind and just as Marinette was about to stand up Adrien added.

"Mari?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I can look after Emma today?"

"You don't have anything to do?"

"Not really." He shrugged his shoulders. "I have a few calls to make to deal with my move back to Paris and I think I need to visit Father. That's about it."

"You going to tell him about Emma?"

"I think I should," Adrien replied with no obvious enthusiasm. "Better I tell him myself than someone else will and if I'm staying here, believe me, he _will_ find out."

For a short while, Marinette observed Adrien in silence. He seemed to be so cheerful yet peaceful this morning. Carefree. Happy. Not anymore. The smile was gone, shoulders hung low and the eyes shifted to Emma as he fidgeted with his own fingers.

"If I could," he continued quietly. "I'd keep her away from him, to be honest."

"Why?" Marinette's eyebrows knitted in a surprised frown. Everyone knew his father was strict but it couldn't be that bad. Surely, he was more loving towards his family than his employees. And even if not, his attitude had changed a lot in the last few years. Gabriel Agreste was not the same man she was hired by. These days, working for him was somewhat enjoyable.

"He—" Adrien glanced at Marinette before darting his eyes back to Emma, "—my father has a talent for making you feel self-conscious and miserable; for making you feeling like there has to be something wrong with you because you could never satisfy his expectations; for feeling like a failure and a disappointment because you were never enough. Sometimes I doubt he even likes me-"

Adrien stopped as soon as he felt a pair of delicate arms wrap around him. A familiar scent filled the air around him and the pleasant warmth enveloped in an embrace. Pulling him close, Marinette whispered, "He does love you, Adrien. I know he does. In all the time I've worked for him, he had never said a bad word about you. Maybe he's just not very good at expressing his feelings?"

"I don't know what's the reason," Adrien sighed. "But I don't want Emma to feel the same way I did growing up. I want her loved and appreciated. I want her to have a real family, not an empty shell for the good of the public image."

"Well," Marinette placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "You'll be actually surprised but Gabriel really likes Emma."

"Father knows Emma?" The surprise resonated in his voice.

"He does," Marinette let him go and leaned against the table to explain. "They've met about two years ago and ever since then he exhibits unusual, I'd say, amount of affection towards her. He always stops to talk when she is around, sometimes asks me how Emma is doing and showers her with presents on every possible holiday and sometimes even random days, like the start of a summer or only ten days left till Christmas. It's ridiculous, really. Even Alya took notice of that and would never let me live it down."

"Are we talking about _my_ father now?" Adrien's eyes seemed to be uncommonly round. "The man who gave me the same pen a few years in a row on my birthday and never spent any time with me even on holidays _unless_ he had absolutely nothing else to do? And even then, I would get no more than five minutes of his time."

"Pretty sure," Marinette giggled at the completely perplexed expression Adrien adopted. "Don't look at me like that. I was surprised myself. He is _your_ father. _You_ should know what's going on, not me because I'm absolutely clueless. Anyway, I have to run." Marinette came closer and quickly kissed still frozen in confusion Adrien. "I'll let Mlle Bella know that Emma will be with you today. Good luck with the talk. Love you," she whispered and went to say goodbye to Emma.

In mere minutes Marinette was out the door but Adrien was still astonished. _His father_ liked Emma and according to Marinette _and_ Alya from what he could remember now, had been showering her with attention and presents. What in the world was going on? Why would he do that? Why would he show more affection towards a daughter of a random-to-him employee than his own son?

 _He is your father. You should know what's going on_ …

Something clicked.

Of course.

His father _saw_ Emma and more probable than not had the same reaction he did. For Adrien, Lilian Agreste was a mother. For Gabriel, she was the love of his love, the woman he was still unable to let go years after she left them. Of course, he would notice Emma's remarkable resemblance to his late wife. No doubt, he knew Marinette's biography and her connections to his son. Unquestionably, he had the resources and ways to check any suspicions he might have had.

"Of course," Adrien murmured under his breath. Gabriel knew. How could he even think that his father _wouldn't_ know, having Emma and Marinette so close to him? He was a smart man; the compliment was due where it belonged. Surprisingly to him, though, Gabriel seemed to like Emma instead of ignoring her existence like he did with Adrien. That baffled him for a second or two before he dismissed the thought away. The reasons and motives didn't matter. The main point was that Emma deserved to be treated much better than he ever was. That seemed to be the case and Gabriel Agreste seemingly had been a much better grandfather than he ever was a father.

The sole question remained – why didn't he tell him?

* * *

Adrien visited this office multiple times and every single one of them wasn't exactly pleasant to say the least. Today, however, there was a special feeling of suspense in the air when two men greeted each other with a polite, somewhat detached "Good morning". Adrien proceeded to sit in a chair across from his father's desk and looked around, not really knowing how to start a conversation like this one.

"The New York office called me an hour ago, Adrien," Gabriel stated with his usual air of coldness, almost glaring at the man in front of him. "Care to explain why did you suddenly decide to stay in Paris, abandoning your responsibilities? I thought you were an adult, Adrien, not a reckless teenager anymore."

The strictness and the coldness of Gabriel's voice were hard to miss. No slightest concern for or even minimal signs of affection towards his own son. Just demands, discontent and calculations.

Adrien sadly chuckled to himself. Ever since their talk this morning he had secretly harbored a tiny hope that maybe Marinette was right and his father just hadn't been very good at expressing his love for him. Judging by the way he treated Emma, Adrien was hoping that maybe, just maybe, his father was learning and would be more welcoming and loving. In vain, it looked, because looking at him now, that hope vanished. Gabriel Agreste seemed to be perfectly able to express his emotions. It was written on his face. It was evident in his stiff posture. It resonated in his voice. Gabriel didn't express his love for his son because he didn't feel any. For his father, Adrien was still only a huge disappointment and that was a treatment he was getting.

Briefly, Adrien was considering leaving without saying anything but then he recalled everything Marinette had said and his own conclusions. Most likely, Gabriel knew already. For some yet incomprehensible to him reasons, he seemed to care about Emma a lot. Might as well clear this up, not beating about the bush, and make it official. He would need to tell him sooner or later so why not now? He might just be lucky enough to get the answers to his own questions.

"How long did you know, Father?"

Gabriel's eyes narrowed as he looked back at his estranged son. "I clearly said they called me an hour-"

"How long did you know about Emma, Father?" Adrien interrupted, something he had never done before. Not with his father, at least. "And _why_ didn't you tell me? Was Emma not that important of a detail? Not worth discussing or even mentioning?" Adrien could feel his blood boiling with every word, just as much as he saw his father tense in front of him. He never openly disobeyed, never spoke back but now that he started, he found it hard to stop. "Oh, wait. No!" he continued, straightening up in his chair. "From what I've heard, you obviously took a liking to _my_ daughter." Adrien stood up, placing his hands on the edge of the table and leaning over. "You certainly pay more attention to her than you ever did to me so I would guess she isn't that unimportant to you after all. Then why? Why have you never said anything? _Do you hate me that much_ , Father? Am I such an enormous disappointment to you that you can't even treat me as a normal human being?"

Without words, Gabriel stared back at Adrien. He had never seen him disobeying or shouting back. He had never seen him taking a stand for himself, moreover snapping like he did now. All those last years, Gabriel was on a brick of considering his son to be a spineless, irresponsible weakling who ran away from his problems and refused to answer for his actions. That outburst just added to his already ruined opinion on his offspring. However, Adrien's shocking lack of manners was _not_ the point right now.

 _Because_ how dare _he_ , a pathetic excuse for a human being who left his precious, little granddaughter alone and fatherless, to demand anything from him right now? How dare he to expect even the slightest of respect from Gabriel when he himself had decided to abandon Emma before she was even born? He wanted to be loved? Wanted to be respected? How about loving others himself! How about treating others like fellow humans and taking responsibility for his actions?! How about being decent enough to let his father know about the baby he didn't care the slightest for? He, Gabriel, should be the one asking questions now, not him!

Gabriel stopped short of growling because right there and then he was beyond disgusted and ashamed of his son. Clenching his teeth together, his lips in a thin, tight line, he stood up as silently as he could and walked to his window, as far away as he possible from the disappointment of a century. Turning his back to Adrien and, trying to control the anger that boiled hot inside of him, Gabriel finally replied.

"I found out two years ago and why would you blame me for not saying anything, Adrien?" He turned back and glared at his son, "It's not _my_ duty to remind you about taking responsibility for your actions anymore! You are an _adult_ , Adrien, and were an adult when you made her. Or at least you were supposed to be one! _You_ should've been the one to mention the baby to me years ago but you didn't. Clearly, you wanted nothing to do with her so why would _I_ bring it up?"

" _I_ didn't say anything because I didn't know, Father!" Adrien took care to say every word clearly. "I had absolutely no clue. Do you really think that I would've left if I knew?! Do you _really_ think that after years of neglect you put me through I would throw away a chance at having a _real_ family for once? Do you?! I loved Marinette, I would've never left if I knew!"

"Oh, please!" Gabriel turned back to the window with an annoyed look on his face. "If you are finding excuses, at least make them believable! You and Mlle Dupain-Cheng knew each other for years. You were _certainly_ close enough to make a baby so do not tell me you didn't know! _If_ , as you say, you loved her then it's even harder to believe you've never spoken after you left. Don't you have the same friends? Pregnancy is hard to hide, Adrien, especially with shared friends. They would've told you even if she didn't."

This little aspect took Adrien a little back. He never really thought about that with all the craziness going around but really, how come Nino never mentioned anything? How did it happen that they had rarely spoken of Marinette over the years and even when they did Emma was never mentioned? The only thing Nino always told him was that Marinette was fine, she was accepted into the school she wanted, she graduated, got a job; she bought a house, she was out with Alya or Alya was at her place. Neither pregnancy nor the baby had ever made it into their conversations and Adrien refused to believe that those were so insignificant to his best friend that he'd simply forgotten. Nino loved Marinette and Emma. He would never keep such secrets… unless he was asked to keep quiet. But why? Were they trying to spare Marinette's feelings? Upkeep her reputation with him? This was insane.

However, whatever the reasons were, he'd deal with them later. Now, no matter how angry he was, he had to face the reality. And it was saying that from his father's point of view Adrien did get Marinette pregnant and dumped her, escaping to the USA. Gabriel was right, with shared friends and their presumably "relationship", no matter what Marinette wouldn't keep her pregnancy a secret from him. Gabriel didn't have the full story. He didn't know Marinette couldn't possibly tell him because she didn't know who he was. A full disclosure was not an option for now but something had to be said. Something that would explain everything in a rational, believable way. At least to Gabriel.

"We parted our ways after a huge fight before either of us knew." Adrien straightened up, crossing his arms over his chest. "For reasons, I would rather keep private, we didn't talk after that for six years. I don't know why my friends hadn't said anything but yes, Father, as astonishing as it might sound, I didn't know that Marinette was pregnant and I didn't know that Emma existed. I would've never abandoned them otherwise. I would've come back the moment I knew."

"Some friends you have there, Adrien," Gabriel scoffed. "Really trustful and respectful, I see. But then I would lie if I'd say I'm surprised. I did tell you from the first day that boy was a bad influence, didn't I? Yet even with that kind of friends, it's still hard to believe that _anyone_ would keep a baby a secret from its father, Adrien. Especially, a rich and famous one like yourself. If not for a ring then a nice child support-"

"Marinette would never!" Adrien snapped right back. "She isn't like that. She would _never_ use a baby to get to me or get money. Fine," he sighed. It looked like being vague about it hadn't worked and a good reason was still needed. Something Gabriel could believe. Something that could explain all of the issues here. Or at least most of them. "If you must know, there might have been a misunderstanding and as a result, Marinette didn't _want_ to contact me or have me anywhere near Emma. Happy? I've been a disappointment not only to you, Father, but to her as well."

"You cheated on her?"

"No!" Adrien rushed to assure. "And before you ask something else, this stays between Marinette and me but I'm sure you can understand her better now. No one wants a disappointment in their life. She didn't either."

An awkward, tense silence fell between them as both, father and son, tried to sort out their feelings. Gabriel blankly stared out the window, his lips pressed into a thin line as he started to realize that he might have rushed a little in his conclusions about Adrien's knowledge. And while he couldn't say he was surprised that he managed to mess up his personal life so badly, in a way, pity started to rise in his heart. He was his son after all and seeing him suffering a personal shipwreck wasn't what he wanted for him at all.

"Father?"

Disappointment… When and why did he become that, Gabriel wondered? Was it because of his mother's disappearance? Was it because, drowned in his own sorrow, Gabriel had no one else to blame and couldn't help transferring some of the bitterness onto Adrien? Only because he was her son? Because her blood ran in his veins? Because his eyes were the same color? Because she gave him his name or because he loved to laugh just as much? Because sometimes he thought she loved their little boy more than she loved Gabriel?

Gabriel didn't know the reasons anymore but now, after a few years with Emma, he suddenly could feel the wrongness of his ways. Why? He couldn't say but that girl had something in her to melt his heart and make him see the other side of the issue. Adrien was hurt just as much as was he if not more. And what did he do? What did the father of a boy did when his mother disappeared? He made him an orphan with a living parent. He made him a company asset instead of a son. He judged Adrien the first chance he got without a concrete evidence and his own say in it. That might have been a tiny bit harsh.

"So why did she finally tell you?" Gabriel managed to ask.

"She didn't," Adrien sighed. "I found out on my own."

Gabriel looked back at Adrien, his eyebrow quirked up. "Is that so? And how?"

"Do I really need to explain, Father?" Adrien huffed. "You've seen Emma for yourself. You should know."

Gabriel silently walked back to his desk and pulled out the red folder that changed his life two years ago. On the first page was Emma's and his wife's toddler pictures, followed by a DNA test results and Marinette's profile. Adrien flipped through the pages and smirked sadly to himself as he took out of his wallet his own copy of his mother picture, almost identical to the one his father had.

"The DNA test was a little bit extra in my opinion."

"Maybe for you it would've been but not for me. How would I know who've you slept with and who you hadn't?"

"I wasn't sleeping around," Adrien seethed through his teeth. "Marinette was the only woman I've ever been with."

"Well I couldn't possibly know that, now could I? But if I was going to disinherit my own son—" Gabriel looked at him strictly but already in a slightly different way. Something had changed in his sight. Something new was present there that Adrien didn't see before. Was it a hint of understanding? Maybe even a little bit of affection? It was too early to tell but something had definitely shifted, "—I needed to make sure she was my granddaughter for certain."

"You were going to do what?"

An older man returned to his position near the window, looking away in a distance. "I assumed," he stated. "That you bailed on them and didn't want to take your responsibility so I decided to take it for you. Mlle Dupain-Cheng was promoted to a well-paid position and Emma's name was written into my will. She will officially inherit half of my estate. The other half is still yours."

Adrien looked in bewilderment at the man standing a couple of meters away. "You promoted Marinette only because of Emma?"

"Yes and no." Gabriel shrugged his shoulders, his back is still to Adrien, eyes focused on something beyond that window. The reasons he was still avoiding an eye contact was vague even to him. He couldn't say he felt disgusted at that moment anymore but embarrassment and uncertainty of how to proceed were there for sure. How do you repair a relationship stained by false, unjust assumptions and broken for years? He didn't know yet. That thought, however, would certainly need some deliberation and careful consideration in a near future.

"Even before this whole ordeal happened, I was considering Mlle Dupain-Cheng for an impending promotion," Gabriel continued. "She is talented, hardworking and has proven herself to be a highly qualified professional on multiple occasions. The girl definitely deserved that promotion. However, I would lie if I would say that my newfound knowledge about Emma didn't speed things up and didn't give her a better deal salary-wise."

"Father-" Adrien's voice grew closer but Gabriel ignored that.

"Someone had to take care of them, Adrien, and since I thought you-"

His speech had seized abruptly so shocked the man was to suddenly feel his son's arms around him. Neither of them remembered the last time they touched each other, moreover, the last time they hugged. So this gesture completely knocked Gabriel off his feet. Startled and confused, he froze in place, seemingly lost in what to do or even how to feel about this.

Their contact lasted only a split moment and Adrien pulled back, a bit embarrassed himself. He didn't plan on hugging the man he was arguing with just a moment ago. It just happened. Gabriel wasn't the best father in the world. Far from it. He rarely treated Adrien with love and affection he craved so much. But Gabriel stepped up and took care of what really mattered to him when he couldn't. That alone deserved at least some gratitude and respect.

"Thank you, Father," Adrien said. "Thank you for taking care of them when I couldn't."

The words echoed through the room for what seemed like an eternity as they stood and watched each other, not a single muscle on either of their faces moving. Finally, Gabriel closed his eyes and exhaled heavily as a hint of a smile tugged at Adrien's lips. Something had been broken at last. In both of their hearts.

"You really didn't know?"

" _You_ raised me, Father," Adrien replied, placing his hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "You of all people would know that I would've never left if I knew. Even if I wouldn't want to be with Marinette, I would've stayed for Emma."

"Then," Gabriel cleared his throat as he finally turned to face his son. "I believe I owe you an apology."

"Thank you," Adrien smiled in reply and beckoned them to get back to the table.

"What are you planning to do next?" Gabriel asked as soon as they settled in. "I hope you realize that simply dropping everything in NYC will be quite unprofessional and will bring a blow to the company's reputation."

"Don't worry," Adrien answered. "I spoke with Claude already. He's working on reordering my commitments as we speak so I can fulfill them as soon as possible and hopefully be back here in a few weeks to stay."

"And your office duties?"

"That's even easier since I was only starting to get involved. They already have a replacement in mind and all I have to do is to brief them in which shouldn't take more than a few days."

"Alright," Gabriel faintly smiled. "I see you aren't as irresponsible as I thought you were."

"I'm twenty-six, Father," Adrien chuckled. "The days where I could ditch Gorilla and sneak away whenever I wanted to see a movie are pretty much gone. Unfortunately," he sighed dramatically. "I have to adult these days."

"Right," Gabriel chuckled, to much of Adrien's amazement. He hadn't seen one of those in a long time. "I assume you would work here after relocating?"

"Might as well if you want me. Just know that I was already cutting back on my modeling over the years so I'll appreciate if you could place me by my specialization. I didn't earn Masters in Business Management for good looks. People actually say I'm quite good at it."

"So I've heard," Gabriel remarked. "Alright. What about Emma?"

"I think the first thing to be dealt with should be getting my parenthood legally recognized but the aspects I'll be discussing with Marinette. I don't think she'll object to putting my name on the birth certificate and adding Emma to my will."

"What about Emma's last name?" Gabriel raised his eyebrow. "Technically she is an Agreste."

"I'll leave this up to Marinette," Adrien shrugged. "I did nothing so far in bringing Emma up so it should be her decision, won't you agree?"

"And Mlle Dupain-Cheng herself?" Gabriel leaned back in his chair yet the stiffness of his posture was hard to miss. "Have you resolved the misunderstanding? Will you co-parent? Getting back together?"

"We made up," Adrien couldn't hold a smile back. "I can't guarantee anything yet but we might be getting back together."

"Oh," Gabriel picked up a pen and started to fidget with it. "Do you actually want to be in a relationship with her or is it just because you have a child together?"

"Father," Adrien grinned. "I wanted to marry Marinette six years ago. In fact, I was planning on proposing the night we had the argument. I haven't changed my mind. I still love her and I know she still loves me. Emma's just a lovely addition, not the reason."

"Alright," Gabriel let go of his withheld breath. "But let me give you a little bit of an advice Adrien." He paused for a moment before locking his eyes with the man in front of him. "Don't mess this up this time. She is a nice, talented and decent girl. Look around, Adrien. You can hardly find girls like this anymore so you screw this one again and you may never find another like that. Understood?"

"Yup," Adrien chuckled with an amazement.

"Just a little warning but if you do screw this one up, you'll find yourself with a new sister."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Of course not. The brand must stay in the family," Gabriel proclaimed with a hint of a smirk but in a moment his face obtained a thoughtful look as he added. "On a more serious note, I think you should know that I've been considering training her as my successor since from all of my designers, Mlle Dupain-Cheng seems to really get what this brand is all about."

"You've been her idol ever since she was thirteen, Father," Adrien laughed. "Marinette had your designs plastered all over her wall. Of course, she'll know what your brand is all about."

"My designs modeled by _you_?" This time he definitely smirked. "The boy she had a crush on?"

"They are still your designs and she loved them no matter who modeled them." Adrien found an escape. "Marinette loves your work so I'm not surprised you are considering her. She'll do you justice."

"Right. I hope so too." Gabriel cleared his throat. "As for Emma- don't think that being a father is an easy business," he continued. "I failed at it miserably, as you know," his voice cracked at that. "But you have the potential to be better than I was, Adrien. Your mom was amazing with kids and you have so much of her in you. You should be fine as long as you take it seriously. Just remember that you've got to commit to make it work."

"Of course," Adrien barely spoke. Was he speaking to _his_ Father? Where did the cold, indifferent man go and who was this, dared he to say, caring grandfather? "I didn't realize you liked her so much."

"Emma?" Gabriel looked to the side. "Let's just say that I haven't realized just how lonely the house would be once you left. I suspect that this along with the age I found myself at might have made me a little more sentimental than necessary and Emma- She looks so much like your mother… Not just looks, she has her flare, her vigor, her love of life and enthusiasm." A faint smile graced Gabriel's lips. "She's like a second breath, a second chance in life-"

"Do you want to tell her?" Adrien stood up from his chair.

"Tell whom what?" Gabriel frowned.

"Tell Emma that you are her grandfather."

For the first time in his life, Adrien saw his father look somewhat nervous, as he pressed back into his seat and looked away, his fingers searching for a place to hide. "I don't think that's a good time."

"Well, I think that's a perfect time," Adrien protested. "Unless you can name me any _legitimate_ excuses why it wouldn't be?"

Gabriel blinked once. Twice. Three times. "Well-"

"She is just outside with Nathalie." Adrien chuckled. "Let me go get her."

Quickly, before his Father could protest, Adrien walked out the office and found Emma sitting behind the desk, too immersed in her coloring to notice his arrival. To her justification, he did walk in rather quietly. So quietly that even Nathalie didn't stop helping Emma with her project.

"Thank you for looking after her, Nathalie," Adrien let himself be discovered.

"Um, not a problem," the woman replied, quickly hiding away the piece of paper she'd been doodling on under the other sheets and stashing the blue crayon in the box.

"Daddy!" Emma took her picture and proudly showed it to him. "Look that's me and you and Mommy and Mme Nathalie drew you and Mommy as kids. She said she knew you both when you were small so I asked her to draw you so I too could see- Show him, Mme Nathalie."

"That would be a bad idea," the woman stated, quickly turning her attention back to her computer.

"I'm sure it looks amazing," Adrien grinned, coming closer. "Can I see?"

"I don't-"

"Oh, please, Mme Nathalie!" Emma begged. "Please, please, please! It looks really nice."

With little hope, the woman looked at Adrien but not finding compassion in his face pulled out a paper and pushed it towards the man. On it a smiling Marinette (he figured by the pigtails) was giving Adrien (who else could've had a blond mop and green eyes?) the blue scarf his father once presented him with. The drawing was nice, the skills, though, a little better than his daughter's.

"That's a really nice picture," Adrien smiled at Natalie. "A few of my favorite memories in one. Looks amazing but—" he turned to Emma, "—we need to go now, Emma. I have someone very important for you to meet."

"Oooooh! Who is it, Daddy?"

"You'll see," he smiled and took her by the hand, not forgetting to take both hers and Nathalie's art along. "Say thank you and goodbye to Mme Nathalie for playing with you?"

"Thank you, Mme Nathalie," Emma parroted. "I really liked to color with you. Have a nice day."

"Have a nice day, Emma," Nathalie replied with a smile of her own. "Good day, Adrien."

* * *

"Good afternoon, M. Agreste," Emma greeted politely as soon as they entered.

"Good afternoon, Emma." Adrien had never seen his Father looking more pleased or prouder. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm good," Emma replied standing almost like a soldier and Adrien wondered how long did Marinette spend to train a little girl to be so polite and composed? But then again it wasn't hard to be scared into politeness in front of a man like Gabriel Agreste despite the smile that was lurking on his lips. "How do you do, M Agreste?"

"I'm good. Thank you for asking, Emma," Gabriel played along. "How is your collection doing? Any new additions?"

And that was the moment everything shook and fell down as Emma grinned and almost burst with details on her collection of thirty-something black cats, paying a special attention to the one Adrien bought her yesterday at the Disneyland. Adrien glanced at his Father and was surprised to see him smile openly as he attentively listened to the little girl's chatter.

When in about five minutes he understood that neither Emma was going to stop gushing about this and that nor his Father was going to tell her the main thing they were here for, Adrien crouched down and caught Emma's attention.

"Emma, I wanted to tell you something."

Gabriel nervously sighed in the background.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"You know like Mommy has her own Daddy and he is your grandfather?"

"Grandpapi Tom?" Emma blinked in confusion.

"Yes, Grandpapi Tom," Adrien nodded and glanced over to his father. "So, you see, I have a father too and he is your grandfather as well, just like Grandpapi Tom and—" he pointed to Gabriel, "—here he is."

Emma looked at the man in front of her for a few moments before frowning. "No, Daddy," she protested. "I already have a Grandpapi. This is M. Agreste, Mommy's boss."

"Emma," Adrien tried to explain again. "You have one grandfather from Mommy, Grandpapi Tom, and one from me," he paused for a moment glancing over at his father, " _Grandpapi_ Gabriel. You have two grandfathers. Everyone does."

"I have two Grandpapis!?" Emma echoed as her eyes grew big. "Do I get two grandmamas?"

"Um- "

"Yes, you do, Emma," Gabriel interceded when Adrien delayed answering. "Do you want to see a picture?"

"Yes!" The girl ran up to the table where Gabriel was already taking out a photo album from one of his shelves. He sat the little girl in a chair and opened the book.

"Look here, this is your Grandmother Lilian. Unfortunately, she can't come here anymore but I have lots of pictures and videos if you'd like to see them."

"She is pretty," Emma said in amazement, turning pages of the book filled with the youthful pictures of Adrien's mother.

"She was," Gabriel echoed and sat beside Emma. "Just like you, Emma."

For the next ten or so minutes Adrien silently observed his Father showing Emma the pictures and telling her stories of his mother. He couldn't help but smile. Just this morning he was still estranged from this man. A few hours prior he had more questions than he needed. Even just half an hour ago he would've never imagined to see what he was observing right now or to hope that his own relationship with his father could ever be repaired. Yet now it all seemed possible and it looked like he had his daughter to thank for it.

When all the stories were told and all the arrangements were agreed on and even a family dinner at the first possible opportunity was promised, Adrien and Emma walked out of Gabriel's office hand in hand.

"Want to go visit Mommy before we go home, Emma?"

"Yes!" the girl grinned as she skipped through the halls, still holding Adrien's hand. "I want to tell her I have two Grandpapis now!"

Adrien chuckled and headed to Marinette's office. He had his own news to tell. Though, his might have wait until they were somewhere more private with no chances of little girls or random colleagues interrupting.

* * *

"What do you mean he knew already?"

"For at least two years," Adrien pointed out, settling on the couch. "Gabriel Agreste didn't build his empire on his designs alone, Mari, so we shouldn't really be surprised. He is a smart man."

He silently petted the place beside himself for Marinette to sit down but she continued to gawk at him in amazement. The news that his father was perfectly aware of Emma's relation to him for the most part of their acquaintance was certainly not what Marinette had expected to hear and seeing her reaction, Adrien was glad they decided to wait until they were home and their daughter was safely in bed to have this conversation.

When Marinette first asked, Adrien simply said that everything went well and let them enjoy a delicious dinner, which he insisted Emma prepared all by herself (he was just a helper) in peace. Next, he took a part in the bedtime routine for the first time, reading Emma her favorite book and only after the house was clean and quiet Adrien let the bomb drop.

"But how? How could he know if neither of us did?" Marinette mumbled under her breath. "Does he also know about our Chat Noir and Ladybug identities?"

"If he knew I'm pretty sure he would've mentioned something," Adrien shrugged. "Instead he was dead sure that his irresponsible, idiotic son dumped his pregnant girlfriend and ran away to hide in the States instead of answering for his actions."

"Ouch."

"Ouch indeed," Adrien chuckled. "Even I didn't expect that."

"I'm sorry," Marinette sadly smiled and sat down at last. "I never meant to ruin your father's opinion of you."

"It isn't your fault," Adrien protested. "Father's opinion of me wasn't stellar for a long time, actually. If not that, he'd found something else to dislike me for. But—"Adrien smiled reassuringly, more to himself than Marinette, "—we agreed to work on that so, hopefully, it'll get better."

"If I can help somehow, please, tell me, okay?"

"Will do." This time his smile was only for her. "Thanks."

"So," Marinette continued. "How did he find out?"

"Simple," Adrien chuckled. "He saw Emma. I don't know if I've told you already but she resembles my mother rather incredibly. The first time _I_ saw her, I seriously thought my mind was playing tricks on me. At least until Nino was kind enough to reveal my Lady's identity."

"You can't be serious," Marinette's mouth gaped, her eyebrows knitting into a frown. "There are, probably, tons of little blonde, green-eyed girls who look similar to your mother, Adrien. A slight resemblance couldn't possibly be a reason to conclude a relation."

"Maybe so, _but_ ," Adrien emphasized. "Not a lot of little blonde, green-eyed girls who incredibly resemble my mother are born to my friends and former classmates. He saw Emma, remembered who you are, had an idea and might have decided to check it with a DNA testing."

"Excuse me? When and how?"

"A man like him has his ways, Mari."

"I highly doubt that's legal to do that kind of testing without the person's consent."

"Not in the slightest," Adrien sighed, his lips sadly twitching. "He probably just wanted to check it discreetly in case his suspicions would've proven to be false."

"Still," Marinette huffed. "That's not an excuse. And here I thought him asking me the name of Emma's father was invasive-"

Adrien sat up straight instantly. "He asked you that?"

"He did." Marinette nodded. "A few years back when he was considering me for a promotion." She paused for a moment, rebuilding the chain of events in her mind. "That was after he'd met Emma, though. Quite some time after," she added. "If he knew her father's name already why did he bother asking me?"

"What did you tell him?" Adrien completely ignored the question, his curiosity taking the best of him.

"What _could_ I tell him, Adrien?" Marinette shrugged. "M. Agreste, I would have you know that my daughter's father is none other than vanished a few years back Chat Noir," she mocked. "That would've been fun."

"That would've certainly been _very_ interesting," Adrien laughed. "Okay, then there are, probably, two possibilities. He might not have known at that time and decided to ask you straightforward, hoping to scare you into an honest answer or he already knew and was testing you."

"For gold-digger tendencies?"

"What else?" he chuckled. "And since you were promoted, I suppose you passed with flying colors."

"Geez," Marinette rolled her eyes. "What did I get myself into with your family?"

"Well, I guess we are…" Adrien paused, thought for a moment and added, "Let's say a little bit dramatic and just a tiny bit extra sometimes but—" he leaned towards Marinette, his eyes locking with hers "—we love wholeheartedly and will move mountains to make our better halves the happiest people on Earth."

"Dork," Marinette poked his nose, pushing his face away.

"My Lady," Adrien leaned right back, the look of a kicked kitten in a full swing. "Don't shove away your humble knight so cruelly. I've been waiting for you for so long-"

"And I'm sure you can wait for a few more minutes," Marinette scooped back with a chuckle. "We need to talk serious matters before you can unleash your charms."

"About?" Adrien pouted and followed Marinette, stopping only when their faces almost touched.

"About how this is going to work."

Marinette felt silent as Adrien's pout disappeared, replaced by mischief in his eyes. A moment later he leaned down and meeting no resistance from her, nuzzled her neck. The only sound that escaped her lips when his pressed against her collarbone area was that of longing and desire.

"Adrien, please, behave." Reluctantly, Marinette shoved him away again. "Business first, everything else later."

"Alright, alright," Adrien pulled back and sulked. "You win but it looks like working with my father has influenced you already. Work first- Silent!" Adrien imitated zipped lips under Marinette's glare. "Listening and obeying, my Lady."

"Good," Marinette laughed and ruffling his hair, leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Sorry but this really needs to be done first."

"Fine." The pout could still be heard in his voice. "So what's up?"

"I don't even know," Marinette groaned. "There is so much to discuss I have no idea where to start."

"How about we start with the easiest then? Legal stuff?"

"Sure. Alright. So what's first in the legal department?"

"Well," Adrien cleared his throat. "I believe, my name in Emma's birth certificate would be justified?"

"I suppose so." Marinette nodded.

"I also will be adding her name to my will and just so you know she's been in my father's for years. She's getting half of his estate."

Even before Adrien finished his sentence Marinette closed her eyes, pressing her lips into a thin line right after an escaping exasperated sigh. Adrien chuckled.

"Don't laugh," she scolded. "I'm trying to not be surprised." In a few moments and after a few deep breaths in, Marinette opened her eyes only to glare at the blond. "Why would he do that?"

"That's actually very sweet of him," Adrien smiled. "I was pleasantly surprised Father went so far and took care of you two."

"But Adrien-"

"Listen," Adrien scooted closer again. "I must agree here with him. We don't know what'll happen in the future. Neither of us has any idea if we'd be together or not, if we'd live for years or die tomorrow but in any case, both he and I want Emma to be provided for. She is my daughter and his grandchild, Marinette. That's the least we can do for her."

"Please, don't tell me he promoted me only because of Emma?"

"No," Adrien shook his head with the most soothing smile ever on his lips. "I asked him that too but he denied it. Father really respects and appreciates you and said you were in a line for a promotion long before he knew about Emma."

"Still-"

"Hey," Adrien straightened up and took one of Marinette's hand in his. "My father is a lot of things but he would never put his company's reputation and the quality of his product at risk for anyone, even for his family. If you are where you are today, Marinette, that's only because you earned it. Trust me on this."

He smiled again and lightly squeezed her hands, reassuring her of his sincerity.

"Okay," Marinette sighed reluctantly. "But only because I know how hard I worked my butt off for this job. I deserved it."

"You certainly did," Adrien brought her hand up and gently kissed her knuckles.

"What's next?" Marinette asked to hide her blush.

"Father mentioned her last name."

"Emma's last name?"

"Yeah," Adrien sighed. "He wants her to be Agreste but at the end, we agreed that the choice should be yours. You raised her so far alone so I don't feel like it's any of our place to decide on that."

"It hadn't really occurred to me yet," Marinette confessed. "Emma Agreste…"

"No pressure, Marinette. Really." Adrien looked her straight into the eyes, his voice obtaining the most serious tone yet. "If you want to keep Dupain-Cheng I'll be completely fine with that and so will my father. Because while Agreste name may seem to come with a few impressive perks, in reality, it also has a few rather annoying flaws and Father knows it. So if you decide to keep Dupain-Cheng, he might rumble but he'll accept it. In fact, Dupain-Cheng might be a better choice for a normal childhood. So just think about what _you_ want for Emma and we'll go from there, okay?"

"Okay." Marinette smiled and squeezed Adrien's hands back. "Thanks."

"Also," Adrien shifted in his seat, suddenly losing all of his smugness and seriousness, donned just a second ago. "Umm- Well, since I was away for so long- and missed- missed a lot of Emma's life- so- I'd like to spend as much time with her as I can now. Is that okay?"

"That's fine," Marinette smiled. "As long as it doesn't disturb her schedule."

"Right, yes- so," he continued. "I also would like to see more of you. Will that be okay?"

Marinette giggled. Adrien was cute but he rarely was so adorable as he was now. "I think I can squeeze you in my schedule as well."

"Good," he grinned yet still anxiously. "So since I have a permission to spend all of my free time with both of you- well- Do you think maybe I can move in then? I can even stay in the guest room if you want," he rushed to add. "I'll pay you rent! And cook and clean and do whatever you want me to."

Marinette laughed. "I see you really want to move in."

"A little obvious?"

"Just a tiny bit," she chuckled. "Alright, let's see. Half of the dinners are on you and you help us keep the house clean."

"Deal," Adrien grinned. "Want to split utility bills as well?"

"Why not?" Marinette winked "Since if I remember correctly, someone harbors an extensive love for showering."

"I didn't shower!" Adrien groaned. "I've suffered through this injustice enough from Nino already. It was just a cover-up to protect my secret identity!"

"Of course, it was."

"Mari, honestly!" Adrien pleaded. "I'm a normally showering person! No extensive love harbored."

"Of course," Marinette chuckled. "I believe you."

"You don't," he moped.

"I do, Adrien. Really. And even if you did love to shower a little bit too much—" this was Marinette's time to lean over and tease, "—who said I won't appreciate the freshness?"

"In that case," Adrien grinned. "Maybe I even have a shot at not living in the guest room?"

"I don't think Emma's bed will be big enough for you," Marinette retorted. "And this couch isn't as comfortable as it may seem. You'll feel your back in a few hours."

"But," Adrien winced. "There is one more bed in this house, my Lady. I tried it. It's really comfy and I fit in perfectly."

"Don't push your luck, Kitty."

"I was also told I'm a good cuddler. Warm and snuggly. You'll love me, Princess."

"We'll see about that once I'll get back from Milan. Oh, by the way—" Marinette suddenly jolted up, "—I need to return you something while I remember. Wait here."

Without any explanation, Marinette quickly ran upstairs and came back a few minutes later with a small black box Adrien knew way too well not to recognize immediately. He instantly stood up to see it better.

"I found it after you left and kept it safe in case you'll ever come back." She carefully lay the box on Adrien's hand. He opened it slowly and stared in disbelief at the item he thought was lost forever - a gorgeous white gold ring with an array of smaller pink stones surrounding the main radiant-cut diamond, the one he was going to propose to Ladybug with.

"That's my mother's engagement ring," Adrien's quiet voice echoed through the room. "I thought I'd never see it again." For a few more silent moments he looked at the stone before lifting his eyes to Marinette. "Thanks."

"No need for that," Marinette smiled and quickly changed the topic. The ring question was too delicate to discuss now. "Any other Emma related aspects we need to discuss?"

"Not that I can remember now." Adrien closed the lid and slipped the box into his pocket. "I'll call my lawyers tomorrow to start on the legal side. Though, I suspect they'll need your signature so I'll ask them to reach you through Nathalie since she'll be with you in Milan and hopefully this will be all dealt with before I come back."

Marinette frowned. "Come back from where? I thought you wanted to go with us?"

Adrien's hand jolted back behind his neck as said almost guiltily. "I might be going back to the States instead."

No amount of acting training could've hidden the surprise and sadness on Marinette's face. Her figure tensed as she stared back at him with a slightly ajar mouth. A short while later Marinette let go of the breath she was holding and looked down. "I see."

"Marinette," Adrien stepped closer, taking her hand in his. "I need to go. I swear, I don't want to but I can't just abandon my responsibilities as well. I did, however—" he gently squeezed her hands, searching to catch her sight, "—Marinette, I did arrange all of my commitments in a way that I can fulfill them one after another and be back here for good as soon as possible."

"And how long is that?"

"Four weeks?" Adrien sighed and frowned at his own words. "And one fashion show in the early December. That couldn't be moved, unfortunately."

He could practically see the disappointment reflect on her face. "I'm sorry, Marinette. Please don't be mad at me-"

"No, don't worry," Marinette interrupted. "I'm not mad at you, not at all."

"You look like you are about to cry, Mari. I've let you down again-"

"No!" Marinette she persisted. "You didn't. You are right. You can't just dump everything and go away. I completely understand that. I just…" her voice trembled before she could continue, her sight falling back to the ground. Without any words, Adrien gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"I forgot to consider it," Marinette whispered into his chest. "You did nothing wrong. I just should've not forgotten- should've not assumed- I'll be alright, don't worry. We'll wait for you."

"I'm sorry," Adrien held her tighter. Marinette's arms weaved themselves around his torso as she pressed closer. "I'll call you every day," he promised. "Every free moment I'll have I'll be searching you out. I'll get Emma her own personal device so she can video call me anytime she wants. I don't want her to think I've abandoned her."

"That's a good idea," Marinette murmured. "But really, don't worry about us, Adrien. We'll be fine." Her voice cracked. "We've been alone before. We can wait a few more weeks. Really. No big deal."

"I love you," Adrien whispered into her hair, tightening his grip as soon as he felt his shirt getting wet. "I may be going away but my heart stays with you and Emma."

"I love you too." He barely heard the weak, trembling voice of a woman in his arms, the woman he loved too much to disappoint again. Knowing Marinette, Adrien knew she understood. He knew she didn't blame him but only herself. Blamed for getting lost in her sudden happiness too much to consider that life was still going on and that responsibilities were something they now had to oblige. They both understood. They did. She was just heartbroken to be torn apart again after only a few blissful days together. It killed him too, devastated, especially because it was him who was going away again. Him who was leaving her behind for the second time.

Adrien closed his eyes and thought. There had to be something he could do to make Marinette feel better, to stop this from feeling like a repeat of a history. Something that would tell her how much he dreaded going away, how much he wanted to stay and be by her side every day. Something to show Marinette just how much she meant to him, how much committed he was. Something to assure her he'd come back as soon as he could…

Adrien carefully pulled away just enough to bring the little black box out of his pocket. "Marinette," he whispered. "I want you to keep this and I want you to remember every time you look at this ring how much I love you, how much I miss you and how hard I wish to come back and be with you."

"Adrien, no. I don't need-"

"No, Mari, listen." He carefully wiped her lingering tears away. "I _need_ you to know how much you mean to me. I don't want you to have the slightest doubt. I don't want you to wake up tomorrow and wonder if those few days we spent together were just a dream so, please, take this ring as a reminder."

"It's your family's heirloom, Adrien. I couldn't possibly take it away from you again."

The corners of his lips twitched into a gentle smile. "Don't worry about it. It'll be yours soon anyway if you'd have me."

He couldn't help but chuckle as Marinette's startled eyes locked on him.

"I haven't changed my mind in proposing to you," he added, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you, Marinette. Always had and always will. I want to wake up every morning for your sacred cuddling ceremony. I want to cook you the most delicious food I can. I want to protect you and to be by your side when you sweep the fashion world by storm. I want to walk Emma to school. I want to scare away her boyfriends and walk her down the aisle one day. I want to spend my life with you. I want to have a family with you. I want to make you happy. I want to be happy with you. I wanted that six years ago and I hadn't changed my mind about any of that. But I also want you to be absolutely sure about me and taking into consideration everything that happened and how much time we spent apart I think I shouldn't rush with a proposal."

"That's—" Adrien closed his eyes, leaning forward to let their forehead touch, "—is the only reason I'm not down on my knee right now."

"I don't deserve you," Marinette barely breathed and kissed his lips. "Sometimes I think you must be fictional because no one can be this perfect."

"I'm not perfect. I have a scar behind my ear and a severe case of obliviousness. Who knows what else," Adrien chuckled. He paused for a moment lingering his sight on the lovely face he loved and added. "You deserve much more than what I am offering you now, Marinette. So, please, take this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion. However—" he winced, "—it would be fair to warn you that I _will_ propose soon and I _will_ keep proposing until you will be able to answer me without a doubt in your mind."

"What if it would take years?" Marinette giggled.

"Even if it'd take you a lifetime." Adrien leaned again to nuzzle her nose. "I'm willing to wait but you've been warned, Princess." Marinette chuckled as Adrien repeated his assault, this time placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Am I forgiven for going away?"

"You'd better call us often." She buried herself in his chest again. "I'll miss you terribly."

"I'm missing you already." Adrien pressed her closer. "Very much."

* * *

 _I love to communicate with my readers so feel free to rant in the comment's area._

 _Please note: English is a strange and wonderful language where many words have multiple meanings and slang can change depending on your country of origin. It is my third language so while I will do my very best, there may be mistakes made along the way._


	12. Chapter 12

The Milan trip was a massive success for the company and Marinette, but she wasn't surprised. She was a professional, and a few out of ordinary requirements couldn't scare her, especially if those were just a couple of trips down the red carpet alongside her employer Gabriel Agreste and his loyal secretary Nathalie Sancoeur. All she had to do was smile and look perfect. As for her remaining time, Marinette's responsibilities were rather simple - focus on keeping the show running smoothly. Last minute fixes, a few glitches, a couple of loose seams and a lost model suffering from a hangover in a nearby washroom. Nothing new. Nothing unusual. Nothing she hadn't handled before in Paris. The only difference was Emma's constant presence. But even then, her babysitter did a fantastic job of distracting the girl and letting her mother work mostly in peace.

The first meeting with Gabriel after learning just how much he had known for years didn't surprise Marinette either. It was a little awkward but mainly due to her incompetence. How could it go any different when they showed up at the airport with just a few minutes to spare? Natalie raised her eyebrow, Gabriel cleared his throat, and most likely it was Gorilla who whistled. No wonder, though, considering how they looked. Adrien rocked a masterfully styled bedhead and was sporting a highly mismatched outfit. Emma snoozed in his arms still in her pink, fluffy pajamas, tightly hugging a black cat stuffy to her chest. As for Marinette- Let's say, she was lucky that most of her clothes could be worn together and still look decent and her hair was silky enough to look civilized even if not brushed. Mme. Bella, however, looked picture perfect.

"Interesting choices," Gabriel remarked, scrutinizing them from head to toes. "Not what I'd expect from either of you, but young people these days have their own peculiar sense of style. I do hope, however, that you packed more suitable outfits for the actual event, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng."

"I did, M. Agreste," Marinette was able to assure him before Adrien interrupted, eager to explain that for some reason their alarms did not go off and it was Emma's babysitter who woke them up just a little while ago.

"Next time, go to bed earlier and try actually to turn the alarms on," Gabriel scoffed with a voice just as professional and almost indifferent as always. Though, even he couldn't hold back a chuckle when the deep crimson spread on both of the young people's faces. "Since you are rather late," he added. "I don't think we have much time for goodbyes. I hope you'll have a safe trip back to the States, Adrien, but it's time for us to go."

"Right," Adrien murmured and carefully transferred Emma into Gorilla's care. He shook his father's hand and wrapped Marinette in a hug. "See you soon, Princess," he whispered into her ear and kissed her goodbye. "I'll keep you in my thoughts every minute we're apart and can't wait to hold you like this again."

Marinette left soon after that but, turning back just before entering the security check, noticed that Adrien continued to stand in his place, watching her with a sad smile on his lips and clenched fists by his side. Her heart tightened. She wasn't surprised, though. She was on the verge of tears herself.

Marinette might have been a little surprised that they managed to keep Emma's lineage under wraps during the whole trip, especially since Emma made it her mission to appear at every possible event and meet as many people as she could. She explored the hotel with her nanny and often visited the backstage alongside her Mama. She dined in the room packed with celebrities and shared the swimming pool with their children. She even managed to sneak out once and walk the red carpet. Her excursion was too brief for any of the press to notice before Mme. Bella pulled her away, but she got there nevertheless. Thankfully and quite surprisingly, no breaking news made the tabloids.

A little of Marinette's fascination was reserved for the fact that Gabriel hadn't once brought up the subject himself. His behavior and attitude toward her continued to be extremely professional and polite. She did, however, catch him a few times conversing with her little girl when no one was looking and never before she had seen Gabriel looking so peaceful and delighted. Did she dare even to say - proud? Marinette didn't want to spoil that with her awkward explanations. And if the man himself didn't think it was necessary to talk now, it could certainly wait until they were back in Paris.

There was one thing, though, that exceeded all of Marinette's expectations. How much she was missing Adrien was something she would've never predicted or expected. Astonishment would probably be a better word. The longing for someone she was used to not seeing for years, someone she reconnected only a little over a week ago and spent just a few days together was so intense it physically hurt. Not something Marinette had expected at all. Not something she could easily push to the side and concentrate on her work either.

Adrien's frequent calls weren't helping at all. The sound of his similarly-yearning voice sent agonizing pangs straight to her heart; his handsome face on the screen and that sincere yet sad smile evoked an inexplicable urge to kiss the monitor; the matching sadness in his eyes was the cause of her tears more than once. She even debated if it would be easier if he wouldn't call. That thought was even more terrifying.

Funny. When Marinette walked away in that airport, she was quite confident that a return to her previous Adrien-less life she would be quite easy. After all, she'd lived like this for years. A couple of days with him shouldn't have changed her that much. Yet, here she was, staring at her cell phone again, counting how late it was in New York and wondering if Adrien would ever forgive her for waking him up at four a.m. just because she wanted to hear him say, "Don't worry, Princess. I have it on good authority that your parents absolutely adore you. They won't murder you for telling them about me. Trust me on this or I'll be seriously considering ditching everything and jumping on the next plane to accompany you tonight."

A few moments later Marinette put her phone away. Adrien looked more and more exhausted every single day as it was, working himself to the bone just so he could come home a little sooner. She shouldn't take away what little rest he managed to squeeze in just because she was terrified of speaking to her parents. Instead, she should make the best of the remaining hours and bake them something sweet. It wouldn't hurt. That would be something that Adrien would suggest to do anyway. Sweets and attention might make her parents more receptive and, in any case, it would be kind of rude to show up at their house after a month-long absence empty-handed.

"Emma, want to help me bake some cookies for Grandpapi?" Marinette shouted to get her daughter's attention. "I'll let you lick the spoon if you do!" A minute later the sound of little feet running down the stairs echoed through the room.

"Do I also get the first cookie?"

"As always, kitten," Marinette smiled and started to pull out the ingredients.

* * *

"You can do it, Marinette," Alya reassured her for the hundredth time. "Just remember to breathe, and everything will be alright. Believe me, girl. Your parents are cool. They'll understand."

"Yes. Yes, I know," Marinette murmured into the phone crossing the street in front of her childhood home while trying to balance a plate of cookies, hold an umbrella over her head and still manage to talk with Alya over the phone at the same time. "It doesn't mean I can't still be nervous about it. It's not like I'm opening a decade-long secret to them every day, you know."

"You'll compensate the ugly with a hunk of a boyfriend as Emma's father, though."

"Please, stop reminding me, Alya," Marinette groaned. "I'm more nervous about the Adrien part than the Ladybug bits, and you don't help."

"Oh, come on! What is there to be nervous about? Just say 'Maman, Papa, I've found a handsome, rich guy who is still crazy about me after I ditched him for him years ago because both of us were too dumb to recognize the other under the mask. As a bonus, he also happened to be my daughter's father'. There. Easy. Simple and understandable. It doesn't sound that strange at all. Regular, everyday stuff."

"Exactly," Marinette nervously chuckled into her phone. "Okay, I'm here. Wish me luck!"

"Please, girl! You of all people don't need it but - Good luck!"

"Thanks, Alya. See you soon." Marinette hung up. She paused for a couple of seconds in front of the door but deeply inhaled and pushed it open a moment later.

"Maman? Papa?"

"There you are, sweetheart," Sabine rushed out from the kitchen. "Ah, I missed you so much, dear." She stopped in her tracks a little short of a hug. "You're alone? Where is my little pumpkin?"

"Sorry, Maman." Marinette smiled, struggling to close up her dripping with rain umbrella and not to drop the treats on a floor. "Emma's at Alya's. She'll bring her in an hour or so but forget that- look at you! I love this new cheongsam. It brings out your eyes quite nicely. And this form looks especially flattering on your figure. Let me see it at the back."

Sabine laughed and turned around. "Why am I not surprised that the first time you see your mother in a month, you notice the outfit before you give her a kiss?"

"Sorry, but to be fair, you asked for Emma before greeting me as well." Marinette chuckled and quickly planted a kiss on her cheek. "Missed you very much, Maman," she added wrapping her arm around Sabine's shoulders.

"I missed you too, dear," Sabine hugged back. She pulled away a moment later. "Give me those and come into the kitchen," she took the plate out of Marinette's hands. "Your father finally got back to his stove and has been cooking up the storm in there."

"How did he survive without cooking the whole month?" Marinette laughed and finally closed the umbrella.

"I have no idea," Sabine chuckled and went away. Quickly taking her shoes off, Marinette followed her into the apartment.

"You look great, by the way, Maman," she added, entering the room. "That vacation did you good."

"Told you, Sabine!" Tom laughed, standing at the stove in his apron. "Being back in China took at least ten years off you. I should, probably, take you back there more often." He chuckled.

"You aren't looking bad yourself, Papa." Marinette gave her father a welcoming kiss and looked over his shoulders. "Mmmm! Soupe à l'oignon. My favorite. You're going all out today."

"Everything for my favorite girls," Tom smiled back at her. "Though, I see you came without Emma _and_ brought me a culinary bribe. Do I sense a serious talk?"

"I'm not that subtle, am I?" Marinette nervously laughed.

"Not in the slightest," Sabine said, already putting a teapot on a stove. "I'll make us a tea to go with the conversation."

"Thank you, Maman. Do you mind if we talk before Emma gets here?"

"Of course, dear," Sabine gently patted her shoulder. "Dinner can wait until we're all together."

"Sounds good to me, sweetheart," Tom replied. "Just give me a few minutes to finish this up."

The rain continued to pound the roof when three cups of steaming tea were put on the table. In the middle stood the plate of cookies Marinette brought and a delicate aroma of Tom's cooking floating through the air – a perfect set up for one of those warm evenings the Dupain-Cheng family often enjoyed. No matter was what going on in their lives, despite the situations or the mood, evenings like this one were frequent and always filled with love, support, and respect for each other. In this respect, Marinette was lucky. Her family was always close, ready to understand and accept her, no matter how hard she would fail. They might be disappointed. They might not approve of her actions, but they would never judge too harshly and would always help her fix the mess if possible. They were indeed a perfect mix of unconditional love, exceptional support, and fair discipline. Alya was right - Marinette shouldn't be nervous at all. Yet, as all eyes focused on her, she was still having troubles of letting her anxiety go.

On the other side of the table, both Tom and Sabine were no less nervous because Marinette had rarely come to them so visibly distressed as now. Neither of them knew what to expect, but both were unwillingly reminded of the evening when their twenty-year-old daughter announced that she was pregnant and was planning to raise the baby on her own because the father was "unavailable". She later admitted she didn't know who he was in the first place but refused to give any more details.

"I hope you are not sick, dear," Sabine broke the silence when it became apparent that Marinette was still gathering the courage to start.

"Don't say such nonsense, Sabine," Tom protested. "Look at her. Our daughter is an epitome of health and beauty."

"Is Emma alright?" Sabine asked again.

"Emma is fine, Maman, and no, I'm not sick."

"Did you lose your job, dear-"

"My job is fine also," Marinette tried to smile. "I'm sorry- Sorry- It's just- a little bit of a sensitive topic-" She paused just for a moment before her eyes filled with determination, then deeply inhaled and for the first time opened her Ladybug secret to anyone other than Alya or Nino.

Marinette spoke about the day she first helped Master Fu to dodge a car, about the terror she felt when Ivan was akumatized and about the little box she found on her table. She tried to explain what a kwami was and how miraculous worked. She admitted to frequent sneaking away and extensive lying in order to upkeep the secret and continue saving Paris. Marinette remarked on how being a Ladybug helped to bring her innate bravery and creativity out and helped to form her into a person she was now. She hadn't touched the subject of Chat Noir yet.

To her amazement and relief, neither Tom nor Sabine were particularly surprised. Tom was taken aback a little but then loudly laughed as Sabine facepalmed and counted how many things this little confession could explain. Then followed a ton of questions and even a request to draw the said "Tikki". Unsurprisingly, both Tom and Sabine admitted to seeing this little creature more than once but had always thought that it was one of Marinette's handmade dolls.

"I was always so annoyed when would you leave your doll behind in the kitchen and especially at night, dear," Sabine confessed.

"Pfft," Tom chuckled. "I often wondered how you were able to eat so many sweets and remain perfectly slim. Should've suspected that the bottomless pit with a sweet tooth wasn't my Marinette at all."

"I'm just happy you aren't angry with me," Marinette smiled. "I'm sorry. Really, really sorry I had to sneak away and lie to you for years but Tikki said no one must know for safety reasons, so I kept it a secret."

"Don't worry, Marinette," Tom gently patted her shoulder. "I must admit, I am a little disappointed in all the lying and that you haven't told us before but I also understand your reasons. Quite frankly, I'm pretty certain I wouldn't tell you as well if it was me saving Paris in a skin-tight, polka-dot suit."

"That would've been quite a view, dear." Sabine waggled her eyebrows, and they all erupted into another round of laughs.

"I'll have you to know, I would've been a great superhero," Tom pouted.

"I'm sure of it, Papa. You'd do an amazing job."

"Exactly," he chuckled and put his strong hand on his daughter's shoulder. "But seriously, despite all the less than pleasant moments, I'm just glad you are safe and healthy and were able to help so many people in your time, Marinette."

"Thank you, Papa," Marinette smiled at him. "That means a lot."

"You know we always have your back, Marinette," Sabine added before finally asking the important question. "I'm curious, though - why did you _now_ decide to tell us your secret?"

All the noises but her own heartbeat had vanished from the room as the time seemed to stay still. Marinette was pretty sure it was just her anxiety surfacing again, but breathing had suddenly become a chore she dreaded to do. The thickness of the air had made it even harder, but she continued nevertheless. Her parents reacted so well to her Ladybug secret. They were bound to take the Adrien news just as well. At least she hoped so.

"Do you remember I told you that I didn't know who Emma's father was?"

Instantly Tom visibly tensed and Sabine stilled. Both nodded but remained silent. Marinette internally prayed because when she said it was a sensitive topic for them, she wasn't exaggerating. Her parents had accepted her pregnancy and did everything possible to help her but, not knowing the whole story, neither of them ever forgave the nameless man who knocked their daughter up and left her alone. In any case, that what Marinette understood from a few conversations she unintentionally overheard early on when she was still living with them. That was precisely the reason why had she finally agreed to let them in on her Ladybug secret. Alya was right. No other excuses could justify Adrien in their eyes so well as the truth could. And to justify him was what Marinette wanted more than anything.

"The reason I didn't know his name was because Chat Noir and I had never found out each other identities."

"Wait," Tom's frown deepened as confusion hit his face. "Emma's father is Chat Noir? Not that Agreste kid?"

Marinette froze dumbfounded. The breath hitched in her chest as every single nerve ending tingled throughout her body. She couldn't even blink as she stared at her father in astonishment.

"But how-" she uttered after a while when the gift of speech returned. "Why? I mean how- why- _Why_ did you think it was Adrien?"

"Dear, you've been crushing on that boy your whole life," Sabine explained. "So when Emma started to resemble him rather incredibly we couldn't help but wonder."

"We weren't certain, of course," Tom added. "I must admit, I hated the mystery guy at first, but when Sabine first proposed the idea of Adrien, I became a little bit apprehensive. I mean, the boy we knew always seemed to be quite nice, and I couldn't imagine why he would abandon you, or anyone else for that matter, pregnant and alone. Since then it's been a rather confusing topic for me."

"We just couldn't believe that Adrien would do something like that despite being the most likely candidate," Sabine added. "And since you refused to tell us who Emma's father was, we just left it at that."

"Whatever happened between you and that guy, Adrien or someone else, not having him in Emma's life seemed to be your choice, sweetheart and we respected it. Though, it looks like we were a little bit off with our conclusions," Tom finished.

"No," Marinette murmured, continuing to watch them in shock. "You weren't wrong at all. Adrien _is_ Emma's father, but neither of us knew that until about a week ago."

"But- Haven't you just said that Chat Noir- Wait for a second," Tom frowned again. "Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir?"

"Was," Marinette corrected. "He gave up his miraculous a few days before me, but yes he was Chat Noir."

"And you didn't know?"

"Neither of us knew, Papa," Marinette defended. "We found out just a little over a week ago. Adrien came back to Paris for the first time in years to attend the wedding and Nino couldn't help but mention about me being Ladybug once upon a time. Then he saw Emma and figured out the rest himself. But before that, neither of us knew. We had to keep secrets even from each other, and we did too good of a job."

"But- I- I mean how?" Tom could conceive the idea. "You were with Adrien in the same class for years. You should've known him pretty well, and from what I know Chat Noir and Ladybug were close as well? I mean you had to notice similarities?"

"Hush, you," Sabine interrupted. "She is our daughter, Tom, and we saw Ladybug up close in our own house multiple times. Did either of us suspect a thing? No. What do you want from them?"

"I don't know how to explain it, Papa," Marinette said. "But I think it's a part of the whole magic – inability to recognize a person behind the mask even if there are not a lot of changes."

"Okay, I might not understand it, but I can accept the whole 'magic' concept," Tom agreed. "But what about the time you two made Emma?"

"Tom!"

"What? We are all adults here, and it's a rational question. They had to take the costumes off to make a baby, and we had all seen Lady Wifi proving that those things were pretty much glued on."

"I-" Marinette bit her lip, looking at her parents with uncertainty.

"Ignore your father, Marinette," Sabine scooped closer and hugged her daughter. "You don't have to tell us anything you don't want to."

"I think I should," Marinette quietly replied. She seemed to be thinking about something for just a few seconds but soon continued. "We met when I was thirteen, both as Adrien and Marinette and as Chat Noir and Ladybug. As you are well aware, I'd been crushing on Adrien ever since then, but he had never considered me as anything more than a friend because as Chat Noir he was in love with Ladybug from the very start."

"I didn't pay much attention to Chat Noir either," she continued. "At least not before Adrien and I parted ways and hadn't seen each other in years. By then I was near twenty and feeling a bit lonely, so I decided to give Chat a chance."

"Understandable," Tom couldn't help but remark. "I remember that very well - you were such a lovely young lady and all alone. Your mother and I couldn't wait for you to bring home a handsome boy but you seemed to be dead set on-" Tom stopped under a stern gaze of his wife. "Yes, dear, you are right. I'm sorry, Marinette. Please, continue."

"Thanks," Marinette smiled at her father. "By that time, I liked Chat quite a lot so agreeing to a date with him wasn't just because I was lonely. He was always respectful and supportive of me. A dork but a trustworthy dork. I knew I could always rely on him even if he was angry with me. I even liked his lame puns and—" Marinette paused for a second, her gaze dropping on the table. "—he loved me so much. It was quite evident. I thought we had a genuine chance to be happy together."

"Our first date coincided with my birthday," Marinette continued, not being able to stop a smile from lighting up her face as she remembered that evening. "That was the best date any girl could've wished for. Chat went all out despite some difficulties because I stubbornly refused to remove the masks until I was certain about us. He managed so well, though. It was romantic and exciting, and super private, and he never pushed for anything I wouldn't want. The intimacy- I initiated it. I-"

Tom cleared his throat. "I think we don't need the details, sweetheart. We got it."

"Sorry." Marinette became crimson. "I just wanted to explain that it wasn't even his idea."

"We completely understand, Marinette," Sabine assured her. "We all were young once. Though, I wish you'd been more careful."

"We were, Maman. Honestly, we used protection I just not sure why it didn't work but-"

"As I said before—" Tom cleared his throat again. "—what's done is done. Lesson learned. Let's not elaborate."

"Yes. Sorry. Anyway," Marinette continued. "I- after- I mean the next morning- I don't have the right words to explain it fully but the next morning- despite every single thing being absolutely perfect, I- I regretted it. I-" Marinette bit her lip hard, her breathing visibly getting more labored than before. "I was still in love with Adrien and sleeping with Chat felt like cheating. When I opened my eyes and remembered everything, I felt so sick to my stomach that I ran away as fast as I could and I never looked back at his face. He hadn't seen mine either because he was still asleep. The next few days were agonizing."

Marinette paused. Sabine reassuringly took her hand in hers and squeezed it. "If that's too much to-"

"No," Marinette protested. "You need to know. I have to tell you. I want you to understand. I felt broken. I felt miserable. I felt like I'd betrayed the love of my love and I hated myself for that. And at the same time, I knew this feeling was illogical and baseless, and I just couldn't make sense of anything anymore. It was just so, so messed up and when I saw Chat again- the next time we've met I yelled at him and told him I wished I'd never met him." The words seized for a few moments as tears started to gather in her eyes. "I told him I was still in love with another man and that he ruined my life by loving me. I don't remember what else I said, only me screaming and yelling my hurting heart out, and his absolutely shocked face. He barely fought back, Maman- But at the end, I hurt him so badly that he gave up and just left."

Marinette stopped talking, letting tears freely flow down her face. Without any words either, Sabine scooted closer and took her daughter into a tight embrace.

"I told him to go away, and he complied. I told him I wished we've never met and he made sure I wouldn't see him anymore. He left his family and friends and moved across the ocean only because the stupid girl he loved so much implied that it would make her happy."

"After he left," Marinette added quietly, "I found an engagement ring that fell from his pocket. That shook me even more. The next few days I spent searching the deepest corners of my heart and realized that while the affection for Adrien was still there, I couldn't imagine my life without Chat Noir anymore. I just had to give it some time because it was naïve to think that years of affection would go away after just one date with another man. So I decided to beg Chat for forgiveness, but no matter how hard I searched, I couldn't find him anymore."

"Then," Marinette sighed dejectedly. "A new Chat Noir appeared, and I found out that I'd have to give up my miraculous because my Chat Noir had left the city and the new one had to have his own Ladybug, one more suitable to his age. I was heartbroken but—" she clenched her fists, "—I had no one to blame but myself. I had ruined my own life, and I still haven't forgiven myself for this. Not for this and especially not for what I did to Chat. That's why I kept Emma. She was like a little angel sent to me from the heavens, a parting gift from the man I loved so much but was stupid enough to neither realize it sooner nor let go of an old crush."

As a new wave of tears bursts from Marinette's eyes, Tom finally stood up and, walking to his wife, and crying daughter wrapped his arms around them.

"I'm sorry, Papa," Marinette whispered. "I'm so, so sorry, Maman. I messed up so badly and-"

"Shhh," Sabine tried to calm her down. "Don't be so hard on yourself, sweetheart. We all were young and made mistakes. And we know you. Our Marinette might be clumsy sometimes with her actions, but she isn't cruel. I'm sure you didn't want to hurt him on purpose. It sounds like you were hurting and lost and confused and didn't express yourself in the best way."

"I didn't. I didn't want to hurt him, Maman. I loved him. I was just-"

"I know, dear," Sabine squeezing Marinette tighter. "I know."

They spent the new few moments tangled in a warming embrace, comforting each other with whispered words of unconditional love. Under her parents' affection, Marinette's tears slowly ceased just as rays of the setting sun broke through the clouds and into the room. The room that now seemed filled with lightness and warmth, where kindness, support, and acceptance were flowing through the air and touching everyone present. The same room where Marinette finally felt a burden fall off her chest. That same burden that Adrien had already shattered and its remains were now thrown out the window by her parents, allowing her to finally make the first steps towards forgiveness, the first steps to healing, the first steps on her new journey, the one she would share with all of her loved ones.

"So what's the plan now?" Tom asked, pulling away first. "I understand that Adrien is back and now you both know everything, right?"

"Yes," Marinette smiled truly liberated for the first time in a long time. "Now Adrien is moving back to Paris and moving in with us."

"He's moving in with you straight away?" Sabine echoed. "Are you sure you want to go this road so soon?"

"I do," Marinette answered, wiping away the remainder of her tears. "We both do. Adrien wants to be there for Emma as much as he can and, if possible, compensate for his earlier absence. Plus, despite the years of separation, we still love each other so we just thought to take it slow and see if this could work out."

"Moving in together so soon isn't exactly slow, Marinette," Tom remarked. "Have you considered that Adrien was away for six years? He had a life there; his character, his habits, everything about him might have changed. For all we know, he might be in a relationship with someone, and you just don't know it. You need to considered it thoughtfully, Marinette, because to think that Adrien you see now is the same Adrien you knew six years ago would be quite naïve."

"I know it's naive," Marinette replied. "But we talked about it, and he told me everything I wanted to know, and I believe him. He wouldn't lie to me, Papa. You'll see it for yourself when you meet him. And I wish I could say that I thought hard about it—" Marinette failed to keep a smile at bay. "—but in reality, I haven't. When he asked if he could move in as a roommate, it- it just felt right, you know? Like pieces of a puzzle were finally starting to get put back together in the place that they belong in."

"If you say so," Tom sighed. "I just don't want you to be hurt again, sweetheart, so if you're going to try again with Adrien, make sure you really want it this time because it will take a lot of work to fix the mess you've created."

"I love him, Papa," Marinette responded. "And if he is willing to give me another chance after everything I've put him through, I'd be a fool not to take it."

"Then we will cheer you on every step of the way." Tom smiled and ruffled Marinette's hair. "All we want is for you to be happy."

"Thank you." Marinette smiled at him as tears threatened to spill from her eyes again. She then turned to Sabine, who was still holding her in her arms, tightened her hold on the woman and leaning over, planted a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, Maman," she whispered before pulling away only to lean over to her father and kissed him on his cheek as well. "Thank you, Papa."

"I love you so much," Marinette added, hugging her parents at the same time.

"We love you too, sweetheart," Sabine replied barely audible, fighting her own tears. "Your happiness is all we want so whoever you choose we'll always support you."

"Thank you, Maman."

"Anyone home?" Alya's voice suddenly split the calm of the room, followed by the sound of a shutting door and excited chatter of a little girl.

"Grandpapi! Grandmama! I have a Daddy!" Emma announced barely entering the room. "Look! Here he is!" She held up her brand new iPod, showcasing an array of pictures. "Isn't he cool, Grandpapi! Look he has hair just like mine, and his eyes are also green! Mama's blue but Daddy's and mine are green. And he bought me this phone, so I can call him any time I want. I can even call him now! Do you want to call my Daddy, Grandmama?"

"Please, act surprised," Marinette practically begged. "She wanted to tell you herself."

"On it," Tom winked and turned to greet the little girl. "Here is my little monkey!" He caught running to him Emma, threw her high in the air and caught her back in his arms. "A Daddy you say? Can this Daddy of yours make you fly like Grandpapa Tom?" he teased.

"Yes, he can!" Emma squealed right before being thrown up again.

"Good evening, Aunt Sabine," Alya greeted the woman with a cheek kiss. "You look absolutely amazing after your vacation."

"You look quite radiant yourself, dear," Sabine smiled back at Alya. "How is married life treating you?"

"Married life is waiting at home with a bowl of popcorn and Netflix on pause," Alya laughed. "I should go back to it but let me hug you first." She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her friend's mother.

"Hello, Alya," Tom came closer, Emma safely perched on his broad shoulders. "How is it going?"

"So far so good," Alya giggled.

"Nino's behaving, I hope?"

"Nothing to complain about so far," Alya giggled. "How are you, M. Dupain? I suspect Marinette told you quite a story, huh?"

"You don't say," Tom chuckled. "Not only did she dump the poor boy in the worst way possible but she also did it because she was in love with him. I mean, the other him, but it's still him so still counts. Unbelievable," he scoffed playfully. "She needs to bring him over soon so we can show him a proper Dupain-Cheng treatment, not whatever it is he's been getting so far from Marinette. Right, Emma?" he shook the girl's legs lightly, just enough to get her to laugh and grab what hair he had left on the top of his head. "Will you bring your Daddy over to play some games with Grandpapa Tom?"

"I will!" Emma shouted through her laugh. "We'll play together and I'll win!"

"Of course, you will, little monkey!" Tom chuckled and ran away to give his granddaughter another ride around the room.

"I'm glad everything seems to be working out, Aunt Sabine, and I'd love to chat about it some other time, but I really have to go now," Alya apologized. "Do you mind, though, if I steal this mess of yours—" she pointed to Marinette, "—for a few minutes?"

"Go ahead, dear," Sabine laughed and headed to take her turn at playing with Emma. "Say hello to Nino for us."

"I will. Thank you." Alya pulled a handkerchief as soon as Sabine left and started to wipe away the running mascara under her friend's eyes. "I see everything went well?"

"Everything went fine," Marinette confirmed. "Thank you for looking after Emma just now."

"No problem, girl. Told you that you had nothing to worry about? Now go powder your nose and enjoy your evening. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch and expect to hear all the deets. Sounds good?"

"Sure," Marinette giggled. "See you tomorrow."

She hugged Alya and let her out of the apartment, but before going back into the room, Marinette checked her cellphone. A glance at the screen quickly confirmed that muting the device before coming over was the right choice to make to avoid any possible distractions. Natalie called her thrice, and both her and Adrien had sent her text messages.

[Adrien: It'll go splendidly so don't you worry. Call me any time after if you need to talk]

[Adrien: Actually, call me even if you don't need to talk. I can do all the talking ;3 Love you. 3]

[Adrien: Look what I got for Emma. Do you think she'll like it?]

[Adrien: I got us a matching pair as well]

Marinette chuckled, looking at the picture of a ladybug charm. It wasn't the first Ladybug-themed purchase Adrien had made for Emma, and while Marinette tried to resist at the start, secretly she was flattered that he tried to sway their daughter's affection from Chat Noir's to Ladybug's side. Not that Emma didn't like Ladybug. She did, but her preference for Chat Noir was overwhelming. Adrien proclaimed that this wasn't fair and vowed to make Emma a fellow Ladybug fan in less than a few months. So far, he'd had little luck.

As soon as the next message was opened, Marinette groaned.

[Natalie: Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, M. Agreste is requesting your presence at his home office tomorrow at nine o'clock. RSVP would be appreciated.]

 _Tomorrow is Sunday_ , Marinette mentally whined. _But if the boss wants to see you on Sunday, you'd better go on Sunday. Let's hope it won't take a lot of time, so I can still make it to lunch with Alya._

Quickly replying back to Natalie and sending a short message to Adrien, Marinette peeked into the living room. Neither of the three seemed to be missing her much so, following Alya's advice, Marinette headed to the bathroom to make herself presentable. She wanted to enjoy the rest of one of the Dupain-Cheng's famous evenings, filled with unconditional love, endless support, and wholehearted acceptance. For that, she always loved to look her best.

* * *

"Good morning, M. Agreste." Marinette entered the room at precisely nine o'clock. She knew Adrien's father liked meticulousness in everything around him, starting from his schedules, his designs and especially with the work ethic of his employees. That's why when she was first hired, Marinette had to fight her own nature and learn to always be on time. At least in cases concerning her boss. Of course, there were mishaps here and there, but those were rare and usually not her fault.

"Ah! Mlle. Dupain-Cheng. Come in." The older man stood up to greet her and motioned to a big chair in front of his desk. "Please, have a seat. We have a few things to discuss."

"Thank you." Marinette smiled and sat down.

Her family had a fantastic time the evening before despite all of the confessions. As a result, Marinette had the most sound and relaxing sleep in years and looked her absolute best at this precise moment, refreshed and peaceful, a far cry of what was going on inside. Because deep down under the smile, Marinette was panicking. Gabriel had never called for her on weekends without a really good reason, and as far as she could guess, there was only one right now - her relationship with his son. That or she was in trouble at work. Maybe, she had performed less than acceptable in Milan? Or was it possible that Emma had managed to create a problem that she hadn't noticed in time and therefore didn't fix? Or maybe-

"I think we'll start with these." Gabriel passed Marinette a dark blue folder. "Our lawyers started to deal with Adrien's parentage claims, and they've asked you to sign a couple of documents. Please, review them and if everything is to your satisfaction, sign in the places indicated."

Marinette breathed out with relief as she opened the folder. There were a few forms but nothing complicated. She quickly scanned the information and signed in the appropriate places. The last application, however, took her by surprise.

"Adrien informed me that you hadn't decided yet on either you want _his daughter_ to have _his_ last name, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng," Gabriel answered before Marinette could ask, placing the stress in all the right places to get his point across. "I took the liberty of preparing the necessary forms in case you made up your mind already." He paused, sternly observing Marinette for a few seconds but taking a cue from her bewildered look, continued. "If that is not the case, however, and you are still thinking, then I would suggest taking those forms with you and return them later."

Marinette felt lost for words. Even though Adrien had warned her about his father great eagerness for Emma to become an Agreste, such bold actions still surprised her and especially, after Adrien had assured her multiple times that the final decision would always be hers and that Gabriel agreed to comply even if it wasn't to his liking. However, Adrien wasn't here now. She was alone. Arguing with Gabriel about it was the last thing Marinette wanted but being forced to do something she hasn't quite decided on yet, was not an option either.

"In this case, I'll be taking them with me," she simply answered and returned the rest of the signed applications.

"I see," Gabriel echoed and leaned back in his chair, observing the woman in front of him for a few seconds. "From what I've observed from you over the years, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, I get it that you like to walk to your own accord, aren't you?"

"I think that's what all people should do," she replied calmly. Complying with Gabriel's demands at the workplace was something she had done for years. Her family, however, was a different matter. "If I'm the one living my life, I don't see why I should give up control over it to anyone other than myself. I prefer to shape my own future."

"What if someone else knows better?" Gabriel picked up a pen, slowly rotating it with his fingers while looking Marinette straight in the eyes. "Let's say they are more experienced? Or wiser? Or simply have the resources to build a pretty nice life for you and your family if you would just listen to them?"

"So far I've supported myself just fine," Marinette responded. "And I'm sure I would still be able to support myself if I were, to say, lose my current job. There are other companies out there, other industries, even my parents' bakery if it comes to it. I have everything I need so I'll pass on the resources. Experience, however, I will respect and will certainly listen to the advice, but if I took it, it would still be my choice."

"With wise advice, you could avoid a lot of mistakes, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng," Gabriel started to beat a monotonic rhythm, softly hitting the table with his pencil. "And by avoiding them, you could be a lot farther in your life in a shorter period."

"I'm not in a hurry," Marinette shrugged her shoulders, "Plus, I'm not afraid of making mistakes. I've already made quite a lot, I still do all the time, and I'm sure I'll continue this way but at least those are my mistakes, and I learn from them. I don't want to be a bird in a gilded cage, M. Agreste. Freedom is something I highly value and making mistakes is a part of that freedom. In every aspect of the word."

"I see." He raised an eyebrow and fell quiet for a couple of minutes as his eyes shifted to a window. The beat of the pencil slowed down until it vanished completely and Gabriel turned back to the young lady in front of him. "Alright. I might not agree on all points in your argument, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, but I can respect an opinion of such a strong-minded lady as yourself."

"Thank you, M. Agreste."

"I do hope, though, that you can at least agree that there are a lot of benefits that come with the Agreste's last name."

"Only if you can admit to a few issues that also come with it, M. Agreste."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at her but scoffed a short while after. A barely-there smile made a brief appearance but didn't escape Marinette's attention. "I'm leaving it to your consideration, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng but I hope you'll make a wise decision."

"I will certainly give it serious thought, M. Agreste."

"Good," he nodded and leaning back in his chair continued. "The other issue I wanted to discuss is your week-long business trip to New York."

"My week long-"

"If you allow me to explain," Gabriel interrupted. "I need you to deliver these documents—" he pointed to the same deep blue folder Marinette was holding a few minutes earlier, "—to my son and oversee that he signs them properly. Also—" he ignored Marinette's surprised face, "—I wouldn't mind if you, as the representative from the main office, would make sure he properly transfers his responsibilities and fulfills all of his contacts before coming back to Paris. A week should be enough for that, and as usual, the company would take care of all your expenses."

"But Adrien is coming back in a week," Marinette murmured absentmindedly. He'd been away for three long, lonely ones and promised her just this morning that he would be able to finish up everything by the end of the coming week and be home by Sunday evening.

"I know," Gabriel responded. "Natalie had already booked you on the same flight back. Oh, I would request one thing of you, though," he added, picking up the sheets he was working on before Marinette came in and looked at it while continuing to talk. "I know we have special arrangements concerning Emma in the contract, but I think in this particular case it would be beneficial for all parties involved if she would remain in Paris. You two could use some alone time."

Gabriel barely whispered the last sentence, but Marinette still heard it. Astonished, she stared at her so usually cold and indifferent employer and wondered what was going on.

"I thought you had other people to handle such matters," she uttered out of the blue, regretting it the moment the first word slipped her mouth.

"My other people are busy," Gabriel responded with a renewed air of disinterest she'd always known. Nevertheless, he looked away from his papers, pulled out an envelope and placed it in front of Marinette. "Here is an airplane ticket for tonight and a couple of instructions for you to do once in New York City. Take it or leave it, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng. I can always find someone else who would love the chance to spend a week in my son's close proximity."

Marinette hesitated only for a moment and just because her mind was busy thinking who would be willing to host Emma for a week. Her parents were asking to have their annual sleepover before the school started up again in a few weeks. They wouldn't mind to extend it a few days longer, would they?

"I'll go. Thank you, M. Agreste," Marinette answered and took the envelope.

"I hope you realize it isn't a vacation, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng," Gabriel scoffed. "You will be required to work at the American branch on specific tasks I noted in the instructions."

"I'll do my best, M. Agreste."

She might have imagined it, but that tiny smile appeared again. "I don't doubt it," Gabriel added and forwarded her the folder. "Natalie will provide you with everything else you'll need. That will be all."

"Thank you, again, M. Agreste," Marinette said, standing up. She made a couple of steps towards the door but stopped in her tracks.

"M. Agreste?" Gabriel raised his head to look at her. "I just wanted you to know that I do love Adrien. I'm not in this for his connections, fame or money. Emma was not a calculated act of a gold-digger. She was born out of love, and despite years apart and all of the mistakes we've made, I still love him. I want to make him happy. I want us to be happy. At least, I'll try my best for that to happen. Just wanted you to know this, M. Agreste."

"You shouldn't worry, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng," Gabriel replied, reclining back in his chair. "I had my time to observe and evaluate you over the last few years even before I found out whose daughter Emma was. You aren't the gold-digger type. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to finish."

"Of course." Marinette smiled. "Have a nice day, M. Agreste."

She headed to the door barely breathing and hardly believing her luck. Tonight, she would board a plane and will fly over to the States to visit Adrien. Not merely visit either - she'd stay with him for a week, and if she understood correctly, they would return to Paris together. Marinette couldn't contain a grin, as she clutched the deep blue folder and a white envelope to her chest.

As she exited the room, there might have been a barely audible squeak of excitement, slipping from Marinette's lips. There definitely was a quiet sigh and a three-word conclusion coming from Gabriel's.

"Just like Emilie."

* * *

 _I love to communicate with my readers so feel free to rant in the comment's area._

 _Please note: English is a strange and wonderful language where many words have multiple meanings and slang can change depending on your country of origin. It is my third language so while I will do my very best, there may be mistakes made along the way._


End file.
